Forbidden Passion Called Love
by leotheadorkable13
Summary: Full Sum inside. Zero is a striper. Kaname is a prince. Love blossoms. Can they survive the consquences of their actions? Or will they die tryin to make their love work? Yaoi OOC Mpreg
1. The Prince & The Lilac Beauty

**Hey guys! This is my new story, **_**The Forbidden Passion Called Love**_**. The main characters are Kaname and Zero, main pairing is KaZe (duh).**

**Summary: He**_** wasn't meant to. He wasn't meant to fall. He was pureblood. Purebreds don't fall. What would his father say? What his mother say? The young vampire prince, Kaname Kuran has just walked into a strip club. His parents would be ashamed if they found out what their son had been doing there, but Kaname needed some air, some freedom, from his royal life. He thought, 'What the hell! It's only one night, what could go wrong?' Apparently, a lot of things. And it all started with those passionate, lilac eyes….**_

_He didn't mean to. He didn't want to. But the dear god, that red wine hair! Those dark, cold, cruel, loving eyes! His body screamed the pleasure when those eyes fell on him. Shivers? Were impossible to surpass. One sexy smirk, and this human's little heart pounded. It pounded for a vampire….An royal vampire, a pureblood….but he couldn't just walk away, even if he was pulled out by his hair, he'd just come back…._

_/Chapter 1: Kaname, The Prince/_

Kaname was _the vampire_ prince. Truly, he was loved by all women and men, for his power, money, rank, and looks. Yes, Kaname was indeed a very beautiful man, even he had to admit it. His chocolate eyes, so cold and dark yet you find yourself loving him even, though you fear him, still. His silky dark red wine hair, smooth to the look, you yearn to touch it, but fear to mess up the perfect style that isn't there. Kaname had a beautiful body as well, rock hard ads, large biceps and other muscles, that fit him perfectly. Not to big and definitely not to small.

Oh yes, Kaname Kuran was beautiful man indeed.

Kaname also, being the prince, was invited to a lot of gatherings, which were really the vampire nobles, kissing up to the royal family. Kaname always grinds his teeth and bits back his sarcastic remarks when a noble says something to get in his pants, because that is what he has been taught all his life. That is how he must _represent_ his family.

Tonight, his parents and sister were getting ready for another "gathering" but _he didn't_ really have to go to this one, since his mother, Juuri Kuran, made up the excuse that Kaname was not feeling well. She had sensed her sons boredom of another parties and lied. Even though she could have very well been beaten for such a lie(Her husband, Haruka Kuran, would never allow someone to hit her, nor would he ever himself hit his wife, he is not a low creature) she did so Kaname would be free for the night. So at this moment Kaname was getting ready to go out, where, he had no idea. He didn't truly believe he had any real friends, so he was spending the night alone. He didn't mind being alone, he enjoyed it, found it peaceful. Kaname signed, though he was jealous, not that anyone would believe such a thought. Everyone, even level E's, the lowest level of vampires, thought Kaname Kuran couldn't _get_ jealous.

But he did, and he was.

Jealous of his younger sister, Yukki. Even though she was the princess of vampires some how she found true friends.

Then there was his parents, they true love boiled his blood. Even the though his parents are brother and sister themselves, they still loved one another.

Kaname was even jealous of his Uncle Rido, with his beautiful wife, Shizuka so perfect yet so flawed. Even with Rido having no children he couldn't be happier!

You guessed it. Kaname Kuran _wanted to_ be loved! For just being himself, not for his money or rank. For just being Kaname, with no Kuran at the end of it.

As he pulled on his jacket and headed to his car he wasn't prepared for _where, _or in _who_, he would find this undying passion called love…..

_/Chapter 1: Zero the Lilac Beauty/_

Zero Riddler was beautiful, but a very sad, boy. His height just above petite. His body perfect curves without any women parts. A waterfall of moonlight silver, sat in as his hair. His eyes…..the flowers were jealous. A perfect shade of lilac white were the orbs that adored his skull. A sexy scowl normal plastered on his face, except when he was at work. Oh, his boss would kill him if he scowled at a costumer. You see, Zero works at a stripping club. He is a stripper. He used to be a very good vampire hunter, but now with the treaty and all young vampire hunters weren't need. Yes, humans know about vampires, all of the levels. In all humans towns and cites there are laws where humans have to be in their homes at a certain time. But then the cities and towns where both humans and vampires live, like the one where Zero lives, called VampVille, there is no curfew, but being home by mid-night is advised for humans.

But not for Zero, he works from 10:00 p.m. till 6:00 a.m. Where he works? It's called _The Blood Moon, _the hottest stripping club in attracts both vampires and Goth humans, who are just hoping to be turned. It is where gay, lesbian and straight people came to get a good fuck without becoming parents, with Zero at its top, and most wanted, list of stripers. No one can resist the Lilac beauty.

**(N/A: Yupe, the town is VampVille! I'll explain more at the end and in later chaps)**

Zero hummed as he applied some black eyeliner, and then some pale purple shadow. And pretty much every thing else that he was wearing was a pale purple. You see, each stripper had their own color, his was Lilac/Purple, but mainly Lilac. Most costumers, (overly rich vampire nobles just looking for a cheap fuck that wouldn't make them a dad)called each stripper by their color and not by name. Zero never gave his real name out anyway so, even his co-workers called him Lilac. But his co-workers did give their names for the club, but not to costumers, not after Chrissie, not after she was killed by her stalker, who she had given a "show" earlier the night she was killed.

"Z, babe, you got a minute?" Zero turned around and found his best friend, Rima, standing in the door way. She was the only one who knew Zero's real name, but called him Z, while he called her R. "Sure thing R, whats up?" Rima rolled her eyes, "The stupid Boss wants me to wear this," she held up a…well Zero couldn't figure out what she was hold, it looked like a strip of leather, "And I can't figure out how the put the fucking thing on!" Zero nodded his head, "I'll help you figure it out."

"Thank you!" Rima said with a sweet smile.

An hour later the piece of leather was on Rima. It was a leather bathing suit. She wore fish net tights and the bathing suit wrapped around her body in so many ways, it would be the first time she actually _wanted to_ strip. Thick straps crossed her stomach in an uneven fashion, the back wide open with just a scrap of fabric covering her crotch. Black knee high shiny boots sucked her legs. Zero applied black eyeliner and a fire orange shadow, with a orange lipstick. "Thanks, Z!" Rima said waving good-bye and carefully stepped out into the small hallway to her dressing room. Rima hated high heels, it was the first thing she took off. "Oh!" the orange haired girl popped back in "Happy Birthday, Z!" he waved and giggled in thanks.

Zero on the other hand always wanted to burn the outfit, then the shoes, both were uncomfortable. Zero signed, he needed this money. No, he doesn't have a baby, but he does need money for college. His mom was also a stripper, how do you think Zero came to be? His dad doesn't even know he excites. And the Hunter's Association through him out, once they found out his mother was a vampire, while his father was a vampire hunter, but hey, life sucks like that.

"Next up, Lilac Beauty!"

The announcer called his name and he strutted down the hall to the back entrance of the stage. His song began to play….the beat pounded, his heart raised, his mask was up. The lilac sequent's glistened in the spot light. His body glitter shined. Familiar costumers howled in approval as he slowly made his way in the pole at the end of the stage. He swept his eyes from side to side, slightly opened his mouth and gave a sexy smile. Some costumers almost cam on the spot. They stood all around the stage, hopping that Lilac Beauty will look their way.

Zero wasn't interested in any of them. He never was. They were either married, in any sort of relationship or just plain horny.

He played a small smirk at the over horny boys to the left and then the right. _Now where is that number?_

Zero picked a different number every night. The seats for costumers were numbered in rows of three. 14 being the last number, tonight Zero had picked 13 middle section to the left. Since today was his birthday, he decided to treat himself to his favorite number and section, since nobody really sat there, if he picked a seat that had no one he could just go home.

How ever, tonight there was someone in number 13, middle section. And he made Zero catch his breathe. The man was gorgeous. Red wine hair with milk chocolate eyes, tight sexy muscles and broad shoulders. Zero wouldn't believe anyone who said this guy was single.

Swaying his hips he made his way down the three steps to the floor, and continued to seat number 9. The man sitting there got all excited, but Zero past him without a glance.

Number 13, was shocked when he realized Zero was in front of him.

Gently Zero sat down on the strangers lap, wrapped his arm around his neck and sexily kissed the stranger. "You wanna go pick flowers with me?" Zero purred in the mans ears.

He didn't normal purr but there was something about this stranger. So sexy, so untouchable, the thought of touching him made Zero's mind go blank. And so did when the man rubbed Zeros inner thigh, it sent him on a giggle spree.

Still giggling Zero pulled the man up from his seat and lead him to the back, to a special room, one where Zero never let anyone go, where most of his collages also went with costumers. Zero was a strip or lap dance guy. No sex, even for money, if made him feel like a prostitute. But tonight he didn't care if the guy was going to pay him after a one night stand or if this guy had someone else, it would all be worth it…..

_/Chapter 1: Kaname Part 2 The Blood Moon has A Lilac Beauty/_

Kaname felt ashamed when he found himself sitting in a sofa chair, in a strip club, for both humans and vampires. He decided to sit in the back and prayed no one would notice him.

Just when Kaname was about to leave, a woman, with orange hair, came from the back stage and started to strip. _What the hell! It's just a one night deal! Not like I'm going to sleep with anyone! _Kaname had thought.

After a few minutes the woman was done stripping and had chosen a rich chomp to go play with. Kaname was about to leave for the second time when another person came out onto the stage. The way the men howled made Kaname stop and look back to the new stripper. It was a man! That's when Kaname realized this club was for straight and gay people.

The woman hadn't grabbed his interest so he decided to leave. So the man shouldn't have caught his attention, right?

But if that was so...then why was he sinking back into his chair?

And why did his heart skip a beat when the male stripper past the man in front of him and headed for his chair?

Why was he letting his man to lead him to a back room?

And why, for the love of blood, was he smiling?

**That's it for this chapter! What do you guys think? Okay, VampVille is a book is the Vampire Kisses series, I couldn't think of a name for the town so I just used that, I own NOTHING of the anime, book series or characters, this is purely for fan love and yaoi goodness!**

**~~Hinata~~**

**P.s Check out my profile for a poll please? It's for my summer fic.**


	2. No Longer Innocent

_**Chapter 2! Wow, I was not expecting reviews so soon! Granted its only two but I still love both who reviewed!**_

_**I OWN NOTHING!**_

_**Beta:3/30/11: I'm not going to make Shiki Rido's son ok? I know I kindof hinted at that in later chapters last time but I have a better plan. :) so Shiki and Rido-not son and father and Shiki is not Kaname and Yuki's cousin. Kay?**_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2: The Prince Is No Longer Innocent/_

His hand was silky smooth. So pale. He had to be a vampire. But yet his skin smelt of human blood.

Kaname's mind was mush. Sparks through his veins. Heart pounded, just waiting burst out of his chest. He had never done this before. His parents, oh dear God his parents, what would they say? What would they do?

His mother would cry.

His father would disown him.

Did Kaname care at the moment?

No. He didn't.

He should just leave. But he followed the other male down the hall up a few stairs around the corner, down another hall and down some more stairs, till he came to a row a doors. The first was blue, sounds of a man and a woman came from behind it. The next green, after that Pink, all the colors of the rainbow followed. At the very end of the hall, was a lilac door, a design for swirls and twist rolled over it. It had no meaning, but Kaname was sure that many customers acted like they knew what it meant.

The man before him turned so that their chest were facing one another. His back against the door. The shorter of the two(which is still the stripper which is funny because he's wearing the highest heels known to men)bit his lip. Then he licked them. That when Kaname realized. _He's never done this before. He's never had sex with a customer before._

Both breathed in and out.

Waiting.

For the other one to moved.

For the other one to dare.

To touch.

All Over.

His body.

* * *

><p>Kaname slowly moved his hand, up, tracing the outfit's edge. The other male shuddered unable to control his emotions. He arched his back. Their chest touch. Both sucked in air before they lost all of their breathe.<p>

The door flew open as Kaname twisted he knob and pushed. Hard. This was the first time in his life that he was impatient. Oh, how badly he needed this! His body was screaming and he was barley hard!

"Ohhh~" The stripper moaned. This made Kaname smile. Whatever he had been taught for years were gone. Dust in his brain. All he knew of was his pounding heart, throbbing member and lust pumping in his veins. Oh and lets not forget the very sexy stripper in front of him.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2: The Lilac Beauty Is No Longer In Control/_

How was this possible? Zero thought. He was supposed to be giving the costumer pleasure and yet here he was shivering at the _costumers_ every touch! _Zip _The male above him slowly unzipped the leather outfit that sucked to Zero. "What shall I called you, baby?" Zero whispered. He wanted to know he was giving himself to. The red wined haired man leaned in close to Zero's ear and whispered, "Kaname." Zero shivered. It must have been the twentieth time that night.

"And what shall I call you, _My_ Beauty?"

"Zero." He gave his name. His _real_ name. He wasn't supposed to. But he did.

"Zero~" Kaname cooed. "My Beauty."

"Kaname~" Zero cooed. "My Prince."

Kaname jumped a little. Did this man, Zero, know who he was? _No it couldn't be. He couldn't know. He's just saying that._ Kaname shook his head slowly and leaned down and captured the Beauty's lips, both moaned into the others mouth. "Oh, Kaname. I've never done this before."

"Neither have I." said man breathed against Zero's skin. Placing sweet soft kisses along Zero's neck line Kaname slowly made his way down. His hands roamed every inch of the male below him. Messaging his legs, taken off his shoes, and rubbing his feet. "Ahhhhh!"

Zero's back arched off the floor. "That feels good!"

"Bet you hate those shoes."

"Oh, I do!"

"Bet you hate this job."

Zero sat up, "I did," He looked into Kaname's eyes, and they stared, "Until tonight." Both smiled, Zero blushed. As did Kaname. "Um Zero, I've really never done this before. When I came here I wasn't even going to do this."

Zero blushed even more. The males sat up and Kaname took off his coat and gave it to Zero. "Thanks."

It was awkward. Silent. For once neither one of the males wanted it to be quiet. Even though before both do love the silence.

Normally. But tonight, is not normal.

"Will this last time I'll see you?" Zero asked.

"Are you working tomorrow?" Zero shook his head. "I have classes."

Kaname nodded. "Would you like to get lunch with me then?"

Zero perked up, "I would love to!"

Kaname smiled "Alright," he looked around and found a piece of paper and pen, and wrote down his personal cell phone number down, as well as his pager. "Here's my cell and pager number." Zero also got a paper and took the pen when Kaname offered it, "Here's my cell." they swapped papers. Kaname helped Zero up. "It's the cell work gave me so." Zero shrugged, "You know what, never mind, I've never given my cell to costumers anyway." Kaname smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. He didn't want Zero stripping for other man.

* * *

><p>As they walked to the door, and out to the exit, Kaname whispered, "I don't want you stripping for other man." he signed for a moment, "For anyone, but me." Zero looked into his eyes and was about to say something when Kaname gave him a heart filled kiss stopping his words. "I'll see you tomorrow." And with that both males spilt in their own directions home.<p>

That night Kaname fell asleep with love and happiness in his heart. Over flowing. Finally feeling that someone cared for him, and not his money nor his rank.

That night Zero fell asleep with Kaname's coat on the hook, his cell number in his phone and his phone next to his head.

Emotions running wild, and for once they weren't going to stop them from running.

Both males let their emotions take over them. Praying for sunlight. And their cell phones to ring. And to see that Beauty, that Prince, once again.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it! Hope you loved it!<strong>

**~Gothic Hinata**


	3. Hide And Go Seek

**Chapter 3! I love all the reviews I'm getting! I Love you all soooo much!**

**I OWN NOTHING! If I did Zero would be stripping for Kaname every episode and/or page of the manga!(okay maybe not every page ;D )**

_**Don't Forget to check out my poll! I'll end at the 30**__**th**__** of April.**_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 3: Hide And Go Seek/_

_~*~Kaname: Ch3. Friday Plans~*~_

Kaname had woken up early the next morning, and was up planning his date. A date. With a man! He couldn't believe it!

He slowly pulled himself out of bed and into his bathroom. Breakfast was serve at 7:00 A.M. sharp in his house. Since it was 6:30 he had plenty of time to get ready. His showers were no more then 5 minutes, brushing his hair and teeth no more then a minute. His farther always came in and told the maid what to pick out for Kaname to wear, so getting dressed was quick fast as well.

With a towel under his waist Kaname opened the door, and saw that his father had chosen black slacks, a crisp brand new white collar shirt and one his more wore pair a dress shoes with black socks. Fully dressed and heading down stairs he saw his mother and sister quietly sitting and reading a book or two, while his father sat reading the vampire and human news paper, comparing one another, silently thinking in his head. Nodding when he approved of something, making a displeased face when the information was disapproved.

"Good morning Mother, Father, Yuki."

"Good Morning Kaname." they replied. Today is Friday, for humans, it's the beginning of the weekend, and everyone is energized. For vampires, it's a calm day, for example, the Kuran's are wearing they Friday best, as apposed to Sunday best.

"Any plans for today, Father?" Haruka's head shot up in shock at his sons strange question, "Son, it's Friday." Kaname took a pause and said "Yes, it is."

"We don't make plans on Friday."

Kaname knew he was in trouble. His parents would be so disappointed if they knew he made plans for today, but they would be devastated if they found he went through with his plans without telling them. "I made plans today." he said slowly. His father stood, "Why would you?" Kaname's hesitation worried Haruka, "I met someone Father, and I made plans to go meet them today for lunch."

Juuri perked up. "Oh, Kaname, sweetheart, tell Mother, dear, do you have a date with a nice, young female vampire?"

"I have a date, yes." Kaname said after a moment of thinking. "Oh, how splendid!" Juuri clapped her hands and said, "Please, don't be late for that date, Kaname, I want to be a grandmother!" Kaname blushed and mumbled, "Mother…"

Yuki was quiet, she wasn't sure if she felt alright with her brother going on a date.

After it was announced to his family, Kaname decided it was time to call Zero. Quickly stepping, he made his way to his room, not noticing the concerned and doubtful eyes on his back, and the foot steps following him up the grand stair case.

* * *

><p><em>~*~Zero: ch3. Was It A Dream?~*~<em>

Zero woke with a start. _Was it a dream?_ His alarm clock showed 7:00 A.M. He groaned, not used to getting up this early, though his classes do start at 3:30 P.M. Pulling the covers over his head he thought. _Don't I have a date with Kaname for lunch?_

No it was a dream.

His phone vibrated and he picked up the portable device staring at the screen. The name on the screen made his heart jump. "Hello?" he answered.

"Zero? It's Kaname. I hope I didn't wake you."

Zero's heart skipped a beat, _It was real? _"No you didn't wake me."

"Great! Um, I was hopping that you would join me at a little café on Osgood street? It's called Raven's Wing" Zero knew the café. He had wanted to work there, but he lives on the other side of town. "I know the café, what time?"

"Whenever pleases you."

"How about 11:30?"

"Perfect. See you then."

"Bye." Zero cooed into the phone.

"Bye-bye." Kaname cooed back.

* * *

><p>Throwing the piece of plastic on his bed and racing into the bathroom, stripping, and hoping in the shower turning on the water, yelping when the icy water hit his skin. Took only 5 minutes to do, but 7 minutes to registrant in his mind.<p>

His washed his hair and body with a set other three, lavender shampoo and conditioner with Lavender body wash, called Lavender Passion. He loved it to much, and was heart broken when he found that the producing company with discontinuing it.

Finished with his shower, he dried off, then went to his closet. He didn't have much, in the cloths department, but he did have some dressy stuff.

After an five minutes Zero gave up and called Rima she was there within 30 minutes.

* * *

><p>Even with her help it still took an hour with decide on what Zero should wear. "Oh my God! I can't believe your going on a <em>date<em>!" Rima giggled, she heard him giggle too, from inside the bathroom, "Well? How do I look?" the red head girl turn to face her best friend.

"OH MY GOD! If only you weren't gay!"

"What does that mean?"

"See for your-self." Rima said pointing to the full body mirror she had brought over, and placed in the corner.

Zero looked at him-self, and gasped, he did look very good. Black skinny jeans adored his long, sexy legs(which he had shaved), a paled purple button down shirt covered his torso and arms. He had casual black eye liner and mascara on, you couldn't really tell though. Rima had picked out some nice black sneakers, to go with everything. "There, now, go get your man!" Rima said opening the door for Zero.

He grabbed Kaname's coat off the coach and pulled it on. The coat wasn't to large on him, though it end just more then an inch above Kaname's ankles, in went past Zero's ankles. "Come on, Honey I'll give you a ride."

"Where are you going?" Zero's next door neighbor and really only true hunter friend, Kaito said poking his head out, rubbing the sleep away from his eyes, "Oh, no where." replied the Lilac Beauty, and left without another word.

* * *

><p><em>~*~Café~*~<em>

The car ride there was fast and Zero loved that Rima had 'almost' broken every speed limit there was. "Bye, have fun! Oh, and Zero, don't be too naughty, Kay?" Rima said with a wink and left, leaving a embarrassed Zero on the curb.

"Hello, My Beauty." Zero whipped around. "Hey!"

Kaname looked dashing and very tasty. "Shall we?" Kaname gestured to the door, Zero nodded and they entered the café still not noticing the eyes on them.

* * *

><p><em>~*~Unknown~*~<em>

_Why is Kaname with a _man_? What is he doing _here_? Why isn't he on his _date_? Unless….he _is_ on his date. I've got to go and figure this out!_

And with that thought the lone figure strutted across the street and into the café, where she had seen Kaname and a strange, but beautiful, man with silver hair entered. She hid in a booth across and one up from where Kaname and the silver-haired man sat.

* * *

><p><em>~*~Kaname &amp; Zero:(Ch.3 Pt.1)The Date Begins~*~<em>

Kaname had chosen a nice little table, for two, in the shade area, but with a little sun. Just enough to give someone warmth, but little enough so it's not in your eyes. The young prince had never been into the café before, but had seen it. From the smells coming from the back kitchen, he could tell everything is homemade, a family café. Kaname smiled, liking the sound of that. "What?" Zero asked noticing Kaname's smile. "Oh!" the chocolate haired man blushed releasing that he was caught. "The café, it's nice. Comfy."

This was to Zero's shock. "You've never been here before?" Kaname shook his head,

"No, but I love home made food."

"Well then, you've come to the right place."

Zero and Kaname looked up and saw a teenaged girl, dressed in black from her combat-booted feet, to her raven black hair. "What can I get you two?" She said, and it was the first time Zero or Kaname had noticed that she was their waitress! "Oh! Ya, the…cheese fries will be fabulous and, um, a chocolate milk-shake, please."

"Sure thing, Silver." Zero tilted his head to the side, his silver bangs hanging in his face, then it hit him, and he chuckled handing his menu to the young girl. "And for you,…" she paused for a moment, being captured by his eyes for a second, "Chocolate?" Zero giggled, because he had the same reaction when he first saw Kaname in light. His eyes really did look like chocolates!

Said man smiled at the waitress, and the spying female(and many others sitting around) wondered why she wasn't trying to get Kaname's phone number like so many other women had tried(and failed). "I'll have, a hamburger, with fries, plain, and a strawberry milk-shake." The waitress eyebrows raised, "Alright, Cheese and Chocolate for Silver, and a Burger, fries and strawberry for Chocolate. How do you want your burger cook?"

"Rare, please."

Now Zero was confused, _rare_? What kind of _human_ eats _rare_ meat? Unless Kaname _isn't _human? Zero had to wonder. " Medium-rare, got it. You're orders will be right out in a moment." Then she walked of to the kitchen placing the orders in.

* * *

><p><em>~*~Unknown~*~<em>

"Can I help you?" the small female girl jump when the waitress, who had just been at Kaname's table, appeared at her side, "No, thank you."

"It _might_ be easier to spy on them, if you acted like you weren't spying at _all_."

Chocolate eyes glared at the waitress, "Fine. I'll have, water and some fries."

"Ok, have fun spying." The Goth waitress walked off fully aware of the glaring eyes of the spying female.

* * *

><p><em>~*~Zero &amp; Kaname:(Ch.3 Pt.2)Unknown Eyes~*~<em>

Half an hour past, they had gotten their food, and might Zero say, it was _fabulous_! "Are you going to start looking for a new job?" the question was out there, yes, Kaname really didn't want Zero stripping for other men.

Slowly, Zero finished chewing his food and swallowed, wiping his mouth. "I've thought about." Kaname smiled, then Zero quickly added, "Before I even met you." Kaname's smiled was still there, _As long as you've thought about it. _He thought.

The rest of their conversation was small talk, getting to know one another, when Kaname sensed something. Then he saw something that made his heart jump.

They were being watched.

He pulled his wallet out and place money, enough for food, and tip on the table, and said, "Zero, I'm sorry but we have to cut this date short, and run."

"What? Why?"

"Because," Kaname said standing and taking Zero's hand, "We're being followed."

Before Zero could have any say in the matter, Kaname pulled him from out of his seat and out the door. As they ran down the street, Zero could softly hear, two pairs of feet, running, quickly and quietly, after them.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for this chapter! Did you guys think Kaname caught the female?<strong>

**Who is the female spy? Bet you can't guess!**

**Zero: Even though you made it totally obvious?**

**Hinata: I DID NOT!**

**Kaname: Yes, you did. Oh, and I love how you put your-self in the story.**

**Yuki: Really Hinata? A waitress?**

**Hinata: Yupe! The waitress is me. But she'll never show up again, so its all good! It kind of bothers me when authors make their stories mainly about them. Some are ASWOME but others, just too much!** **Review!**

**I LUV YOU~**

**Hinata~**


	4. Heated Question

**Chapter 4! I love all of my reviews im getting! Sorry it's kindof a filler, introducing new characters** **NOW back 2 the ACTION!**

**I OWN NOTHING!~~**

* * *

><p><em>~*~Heated Question~*~<em>

Kaname's heart raced. He was,…afraid. Two people were chasing them, one he had seen in the restaurant, now a second pair. The second pair, he could, tell was female. The first and the one he had noticed, is male. Where they working together? What do they want?

'_No' _Kaname decided, the male was too far back to be working with the female. "Zero!" he called, griping the sliver boy's elbow, and turning into a sharp alley.

It was dark, black, moldy, and homeless bodies filled the walking way, or is Zero's case, running way. The smell was unbelievable! With the bodies, and poop, it smelt, oh, Zero didn't know, but he wanted to get out! But one thing was for sure, he knew why Kaname had pulled him into the alley way. They were being chased, he didn't know why. But what worried him was that they were clients from the club. He had heard of stories about former strippers being staked and then rape by customers because they couldn't afford the clubs prices.

A few years before Zero joined a girl had been murdered, because she put up a fight, when her costumer/stalker tried to rape. It caused the price to drop, a lot. The girl, she was kind of like Zero. Never took anyone to her backroom, lap-dances and stripping was what she only did. The prices went down when Zero joined, and everyone realized the costumers _wanted_ him, they didn't want another death on their head. But so many costumers pay for a lap-dance or private strip, the fact their only $100 doesn't matter, Zero rakes in money without even trying.

"Zero!" Kaname's voice had snapped Zero out of his daze. "Yeah?" he asked, eyes still glazed over a bit. That's when he noticed for the first time they were on a subway. "How'd we get here?"

"We ran."

Zero rolled his eyes, taking notice that beside them, there were only three other passengers. "Who was chasing us?" Kaname shook his head. "I don't know."

They sat beside each other in silence. A thought came to Zero's mind, "Are like some CIA or FBI agent?" Kaname raised an eyebrow in question, and replied, "If I was then I couldn't tell you, now could I?"

"No, I guess not." Zero said looking out the window, he only saw concrete. "Where are we going now?"

Kaname looked at him, "Well, I would like to finish our date."

"Me to." And Zero lanced his fingers with Kaname's. Both boys smiled, looking at one another, the young princes hand came up to cup the another boys cheek, slightly rubbing his thumb on that cheek. Leaning in, both pairs of lips crashed, lilac and chocolate eyes slide shut with ease. Zero pushed harder into Kaname, while the vampires hand slide to the back of Zero's head, causing more pressure to be added, neither could help but sigh in pleasure.

* * *

><p>Eyes opens, lips swollen, and breathe coming fast, the young males stare in wonder at the beauty before them. "Where?"<p>

"Mine or yours?"

"Which is closer?"

"Where are we?"

The two looked around eagerly, Kaname spotted a sign, his penthouse was just around the corner. As he turned to Zero, butterflies and bubbles filled his stomach, but the aching pain of wanting Zero, pushed the feelings away, including the nagging voice in his head telling him to just end the date with a walk in the park.

"My penthouse is just around the corner." he breathed in a quick sentence, as soon as his sentence ended, Zero dragged him out and said, "Lead the way and fast!"

In just a few moments they went from having a great, cute little lunch, then running from stalkers, and now running down the street up some stairs and ramming into a door, and straight into a blonde man. All three toppling on to the floor, with three pairs of eyes on them.

* * *

><p>"ADIOU! What, for the love of God, are you <em>doing<em> in my _house_?"

"KANAME-SAMA!"

"WHO THE HELL IS THIS GUY, KANAME-SAMA?"

"That doesn't answer my question." Kaname muttered.

Zero rolled his eyes, at the blonde female, "Who gives a fuck?" Then he grabbed Kaname's collar and lead him the master bedroom, slamming and locking the door. "Your mine." the vampire prince whispered as Zero crawled onto his lap. He rubbed Kaname's chest, leaning down to be taken into a heated kiss. "Who were those people?" he pouted, he wanted Kaname for himself. "They're not important." Zero's eyes flickered to Kaname's eyes, which looked like they had a reddish tint, filled with lust.

"Okay." he whispered.

* * *

><p>Outside of Kaname's bedroom, Adiou, Ruka, Sara, and Ichijou stood confused, at what or <em>who<em> the lord had just went to _bed _with! "What the hell?" Sara pouted, and Adiou rolled his eyes, "Sara, Kaname-sama, is _not_ interested in you!" He hissed. "Well, he certainly is _not_ interested in _men_!" The other three vampires blinked, "What does that have to do with anything? Adiou doesn't have a crush on Kaname-sama." Ruka replied with pouting in her voice as well. "I know that." Sara snapped, "But, the _thing _that dragged poor Kaname-sama into his room, unwillingly might I add, was _male_." she said as if explaining to a child. Ichijou nodded his head, "Yes, but I don't think Kaname-sama _could_ be pulled in unwillingly, the man was a _much _lower class then Kaname-sama." he didn't want or need to mention that the male was indeed human.

Sara huffed, "Well, I might as well add that Kaname-_sama_ is _my_ finance."

* * *

><p>Oh, Kaname was going to kill, them when the door opened again. Poor Zero's heart took a beat then slowed down. <em>He's engaged?<em>

* * *

><p>"Shit." the tall, dark male whispered, under his breathe. He had lost Kaname and the silver haired man in the subway. Just as he was going to go home, his cell phone rang. It was his brother. Flipping open the device, he growled, "What do you want, Haruka?"<p>

"You're 100% sure my son, went on a date with a _man_?"

* * *

><p><strong>O no!<strong> **Lol, so I thought the story needed more characters so I decided to added some this chapter, it doesn't move along the plot, but o well!** **Who do you think the male stalker is?**

**Luv You~**

**Hinata**


	5. The Princes' Property

**Chapter 5! Sorry it took so long!**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

><p><em>~*~The Princes' Property~*~<em>

Zero's heart stopped. _He's engaged? _Zero knew most of his clients were married, dating, or horny. Sometimes, like this case, they were engaged. But it was different this time. He liked Kaname, they had gone a date. "You're engaged?" he said slowly shielding his eyes with his bangs. Sitting up straight, as they position was, Kaname laying on the bed, his legs hanging off the edge, with Zero on his hands and knees over him. "Zero," Kaname began sitting up, sort of, as Zero was still on his lap, "I _was_ engaged to her, but then I caught her with any other man." He slowly lifted Zero's face to meet his, "Besides," he whispered, "I believe I'm beginning to prefer men." a smile wiggled it's way to Zero's face. "I believe you."

Kaname lightly let his lips brush Zero's, instantly causing the silverette's eyes to shut. Zero pushed a little harder on the others lips, and they smashed together. Zero's fingers tangled into the red-wine locks of hair, moaning into the kiss.

Now, they hadn't decided who was seme and who was uke, Kaname just thought, he was seme. But there was one problem, Kaname came to find. He didn't no how the be seme. But he wasn't about to wreck the best kiss in his entire life.

The young vampire licked Zero's bottom lip, and the silver haired boy complied by cracking his lips allow Kaname entrance. The pink muscle roamed Zero's mouth leaving no corner, grove, and nerve untouched. "Mmmmmm." Zero moaned.

After a minute or two, Zero's lungs started screaming at him 'Hello dumb-ass need air here!' and Kaname could feel it, so he reluctantly pulled away. A saliva string held their lips together for a second before snapping.

Zero smiled, he slowly pushed Kaname onto his back, and both boys slide up so their heads were on the pillows. "D-do you have lube or any lotion?" zero asked, blushing like crazy. Cheeks tinted pink a little, Kaname pointed to the drawer besides the bed, "In there." Kaname thought for a moment, "And made you should grab a condom too." Zero titled his head to the side, but didn't ask anything.

Grabbing the lotion and a condom Zero quickly glanced at the clock. "Shit!" he screamed, "What?"

"I'm going to be late for class." Zero didn't look at Kaname, his past boyfriends or clients, had always gotten pissed when he used class as an excuse for not having sex. "Okay, do you want me to drive you?" Zero looked at Kaname. The boy's face showed no sign of being pissed. _Kaname is really different! _Zero couldn't have been happier. "sure, thanks." he said smiling.

* * *

><p>"Kaname-sama!" Adiou yelled, "Where are you going?" he said running up to the pure blood, but met a door, which had kindly slammed his nose. The other three vampires stared at the door in question. Their leader had left without a word, but he did leave with that sliver-haired man. "Kaname-sama seemed to be in a hurry." Sara humped, "Probably going to get <em>rid <em>of that _hideous_ creature."

"You're the hideous creature." Adiou grumbled from his seat on the ground. As Sara shot him a glare of hatred.

"Who are those people?" Zero asked once him and Kaname were safely in the car. "Ruka, Adiou and Ichijou are old friends. And Sara, she is just a whore and my _ex_-fiancé."

Kaname looked at Zero, "She's not important to me." Zero nodded his head, he wasn't jealous of the women, she was beautiful, but so were the other three. But Kaname blew them out of the water when it came to beauty. He heard Kaname sigh, "It worry's me though, as to how or why they let her into my apartment." Zero giggled, "Maybe she threatened them." he offered, which caused Kaname laugh, in turn cause Zero to get butterflies.

* * *

><p>Kaname pulled up to the side walk in front of the building where Zero's class was being held. "Thank you so much!" Zero said leaning over to give the other man a quick kiss on the cheek, but Kaname turned his head, and their lips where caught in a heated mess. "I really have to go to class." Zero said, though there was a bit of sadness in his voice. He went to pulled the door handle to get out, but Kaname quickly locked the door.<p>

"What?" Zero asked, beginning to worry that Kaname was insane.

"Have you thought about what I asked you?" Kaname even voice like a robot.

It took Zero a couple minutes to figure out what Kaname was talking about. His mind flashed back to the first night they met, which to be honest was only yesterday.

"_I don't want you stripping for other man." Kaname signed for a moment, "For anyone, but me." _

Now it was Zero's turn to sigh, "Kaname, I-" he sighed again "I can't."

"Why not?" Kaname gripped the steering wheel, he was getting pissed, and very possessive. It wasn't like him to get those sort of emotions, but he was getting them.

"I need the money, Kaname. You don't- you wouldn't understand." Zero was trying hard not to yell or cry. He could tell by the way the Kaname's knuckles turned white, he was _not_ happy. "Try me. Tell me. Help me understand." Kaname was willing with his eyes for Zero to look at him, but Zero refused eyes contact. "I need the money for college and rent and..." Zero trailed off. Kaname sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He rubbed his sweaty palms of his pants.

"I'll pay for college and rent and whatever else you're not telling me."

Zero shook his head, and laid it into his hands, "I don't understand!" Zero sobbed, "We don't even _know_ each other! We met _yesterday_! Our first date, was totally disaster!" He breathed in slowly, "How can you just, give money out to-to some Striper!"

"You're not just some _Striper_, Zero! You mean a hell of a lot more to me! I didn't plan on hooking up with someone that night, didn't even plan on getting a fucking lap dance!" it was unbelievable. Both men stared a head ,watching people walk past them. Some had heard them screaming at one another. "I'm late for class, will you please unlock the door?" Zero said in a robot tone. Kaname did as he was asked, then leaned over held Zero in his seat, his fangs began to grow, they were visible, to visible for Zero to see. His eyes widened in shock. "V-v-"

"Say it Zero. Tell me what I am." the anger was clear of crystal in Kaname's eyes.

"Vampire!" Zero screamed, he tried to shove Kaname away, but the other held tight.

"Did you know that when a vampire claims something as their own, any who dares touches that person or object," Kaname chuckled, "Well, its legal for them to be murdered." Zero gulped. "Zero, I don't care if you're a striper," the purebred leaned in.

Their breathe were one, "You

Are

Mine." Kaname whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>O.o oh my….. Kaname you are soooooooooooo possessive! So what do you guys think? Did it move along the plot? Sorry for not updating lately!<strong>

**~Gothic Hinata**


	6. Happily Ever After Just Got Screwed Over

**Chapter 6! I Luv youz all! WARNING:….Zero is very out of character!**

**I Own NOTHING!**

* * *

><p><em>~*~Happily Ever After, Just Got Screwed Over~*~<em>

Zero breathed slowly. "Prove it." Kaname raised an eye brow. "Prove it?" he repeat. The silver-haired hunter, and I do mean _hunter_, his senses were kicking into gear, even after all these years not using them.

"Make me into what you are." Zero said, trying not to show that he was scared. His mother was a vampire, and his father was a vampire hunter, who got horny one night, nine mouths later Zero was born, but his mother knew it would be suicide to go tell his father that he was, indeed, a father. If you have already figured it out, forgive me for stating the obvious, this would make Zero half-vampie and half-hunter. The first of his kind, at least the first known of his kind. Kind of.

He had gown up knowing that his mom was dancer, learning the correct term later on in life, he knew all of the other dancers, his moms closest friends, they became his friends too. Zero remembered when his mother had to bring him to work some nights, being forced to stay in her dressing room, his dressing room now, pouting that he couldn't hang out with Mommy. But Stella, a bubbly blonde, and his mothers best friend, always staid with him, and they played cards, and sometimes the other dancers would join.

Kaname looked at Zero, his mind was wondering, remembering, and his heart pumping. _He's scarred. _Kaname realized. _Because of me. I'm a monster._

"Zero?" Kaname whispered. No reaction came for said boy, he was lost in his own mind. The wine-hair young man gently creased the soft pale cheek before him. "Let me take you home. You don't seem well." still no response. "Where do you live Zero?" he gave the boy below him a gently, but steady, shake. "Zero? Answer me. Zero!" he began to shout.

"W-w-what?" he hadn't realized he was still in the car with Kaname. When he looked into those chocolate yes, his heart melted. They were soft and caring. Nothing like they were before he spaced out. "Where do you live, Zero?" The silverette's face turned bright red, from both embarrassment and anger. "We are NOT having _sex_, after what we just went through! God, male vampires are so perverted!"

Kaname was shocked, and a little set back by that remark, "No! Zero, you're pale, almost sick pale, I don't think it's a good idea for you to be in class!" Kaname groaned in frustration, leaning back into his own seat. "Besides, I'd like to talk to you, about," Kaname carefully chose his words, he did NOT like it when Zero was mad at him. "About a lot of things." He said. _Zero's right! We barely no each other! Why do you care so much?_

Despite what his head was saying, his heart was telling him different, and this is the first time his heart has ever spoken to him, so he followed it. "Where do you live?" he asked one more time.

Zero nodded ahead, "Asuna Street, apartment building 19, room 43."

"Thank you." Kaname said as he started the car and drove to Zero's apartment.

* * *

><p>Once they arrived, they got into another fight. It went a little like this:<p>

"Zero, you're too sick, let me carry you up."

"What the hell do you think I am? I'm not going to swept off my feet like that!"

"Please, just that my carry you!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

That went on for a few minutes before Kaname became frustrated, and sort of "swept" Zero off his feet.(really he just picked up Zero and swung him over his shoulder) And this is how they ended up here, anger, and glaring at one another, Kaname on the coach, Zero in a chair across from him.

* * *

><p><em>~*Hours Later*~<em>

"Zero how long are you going to ignore me?" Kaname asked in a claim voice. The world was dark outside, both males had given up on glaring, since it had no effect on the other. Zero was giving Kaname the 'silent treatment' obviously not happy about _how_ he was carried OR for the fact that he was _carried_ to his apartment.

Half an hour passed, and Kaname realized Zero wasn't going to talk. He got up and walked over to the pouting man, and gently kissed his forehead, "Good-bye, Zero." Kaname said with a sad smile. He left without another word, and Zero's eyes began to sting.

* * *

><p>"Kaname!" said man was just barely getting into his car, when he heard his name screamed. "Zero?" he said confused, Zero was running to him, in bare feet might I add.<p>

"What are you doing? It's raining out here! Where are your shoes and coat? You could really get sick dressed like that!" Kaname chuckled, but stopped once he realized Zero was crying. Slamming his car door shut he ran over to Zero, pulling into his arms, and was ready to kill. Who ever made Zero cry was gonna pay! Even if it was Kaname, himself.

"Zero, baby, whats wrong?" Kaname smooched their foreheads together, placing kisses on Zero nose, since Kaname was taller by a few inches.

"P-p-p-please don't l-l-l-le-leave m-me!" Zero sobbed. Kaname's heart tore, it was him who made Zero cry. After quickly locking his car, Kaname picked Zero up bridal style, with ease because Zero didn't fuss like last time, and carried him back to the apartment.

* * *

><p>Zero clung to Kaname all through the elevator ride, and when Kaname had to re-unlock his front door. Even after Kaname had placed him on the coach, and walked into the kitchen, Zero followed him like a lost puppy would his new master. "Zero, I'm just going to make you some hot chocolate. You should go hop in the shower, and get new cloths." Zero didn't budge. Kaname smiled, "Zero, I'm not going anywhere."<p>

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Okay." Zero said softly, and slowly shuffled his way to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>~*~5 Minutes later~*~<p>

Zero reappeared in front Kaname. He was still in his rain soaked cloths. "Zero." Kaname sighed "I was scarred you were gonna leave!" tears poured like the rain from Zero's eyes. "I promised you that I wasn't gonna leave. I'm still here."

"Yay, but now you see that I'm c-c-c-c-clinging! And now you're gonna leave! Just like everyone else!"

Kaname shook his head, "No, I'm not. I think that your clinging-ness is cute." Kaname smile when Zero blushed looking at his feet. "Kaname?"

"Yes?"

"Will you come take a shower with me?" Kaname raised an eyebrow, which caused Zero to blush even more "It's not like that! I promise!" Kaname chuckled at Zero's cute-ness. He stood, and walked with Zero to the bathroom.

* * *

><p><em>~*~Bathroom~*~<em>

Zero slowly peeled off his cloths. His back was to Kaname and Kaname's to him. He didn't mean for it to sound like he wanted to have sex in the shower, he just, was well scared, and he really didn't want to say why he was scarred, but he migh just have to, at least to keep Kaname around.

It was just this, it happens every year. He refuses to work today. And the club doesn't blame, they even give the next two days off. Every year, it's the same thing. Though today he thought he could make it through class, but obviously that wasn't the case.

"Zero? Are you in the shower yet?"

"Huh? Oh no not yet."

"Alright."

Zero quickly slipped into the shower, not even checking to see if Kaname was undress or not. He was probably just going to leave anyways. The thought of Kaname leaving scarred Zero. He felt safe in Kaname's arms.

Above the water rushing from the shower, Zero could hear Kaname on the other said say "Hello? This is Kaname." Zero, thinking it was him he was talking to, was about to answer when Kaname voice became flat, and irritated. "What does _she_ want, Father?"

* * *

><p><em>~Kaname~<em>

"_**Kaname, no need get angry. Sara is just worried about you."**_

Kaname couldn't believe that is father was so stupid as to fall for her tricks again. "Pardon my language, but Sara is a lying, unfaithful _bitch_." Kaname hissed.

"_**Your language is pardoned, Kaname. And I agree with you. She is indeed."**_

Kaname couldn't believe his ears, "You were just on her side a few minutes ago!" Haruka sighed, _**"Yes but only because she and her father were in the same room as me." **_

"And what, may I ask, do _they_ want?"

"_**For me to convince you that Sara was only a girl then and now a woman, she realizes her mistakes, and is willing work through this, and even going to marriage consoling."**_

Kaname throw his head back in laughter, "The only problem with that plan is that she and I aren't married! And we never _will_ be!"

A woman's shriek came through the phone, _**"Oh Kaname, dear how could you say that!"**_

"_**Haruka, what is the meaning of this?" **_Sara's father voice roared. Kaname was quiet until he heard his father's voice, _**"Kaname, my son, how do you know for a fact that you and Sara will never be together?"**_

Kaname's lips formed a smirk, and he began to climb into the shower keeping his phone far from the water. He eyes roamed Zero's body, while in turn, Zero gave him a questioning look. _**"Kaname, Sweetheart, what is that sound?"**_

Kaname sighed as Zero wrapped his arms around his waist and laid his wet head and his chest. Kaname slowly rubbed Zero's temple. "Mmmmmm" Zero purred. Kaname smiled, "To answer your question Father," Kaname began to shake with laughter, "I'm a gay man." Sara screamed, her father sounded disgusted, Haruka was silent. "And Sara, to answer your question, what sound is water, I'm in the shower, with my _male_ lover." Kaname smiled as Sara screamed once again, he almost didn't hear his father say good-bye.

Snapping his phone shut, Kaname through it out of the shower. "Kaname? Did you mean it?"

"Of course." Kaname rubbed Zero temple again, and Zero purred in approval, as he laid his head on Kaname's hard chest.

* * *

><p><em>~*~Back In The Living Room~*~<em>

Zero and Kaname laid on the couch, well, _Kaname_ laid on the couch while Zero laid on him, not that either was complaining. "Baby?" Kaname asked, "Mmm?" Zero mumbled.

"Why did you want me to stay here tonight?" Zero titled his head so he could look into his lovers eyes. He licked his lips(Zero licked his _own_ lips) "Because, 18 years ago, when I was two (making him twenty now. Kaname's 22) I was sitting in my mothers car, she was working, and I had fallen asleep so she put me in the car." Zero hadn't planned on telling him this story, nobody even knew he was awake at the time, just that he was in the car sleeping.

"Zero, if it's to much for you, then you don't have to tell me." Kaname whispered as Zero sat up wiping away his tears. "No, now that I've started, I want to, it'll feel…good to get this off my chest." Zero took a deep breathe.

"Anyways, I woke up after hear her high-heels click against to cement."

* * *

><p><em>~*~Flashback~*~<em>

_She was a pretty young thing, only 18 years of age, and she was already a mother of a two year old, not that her clients knew that. But friends did, and damn did she love her baby boy! She wouldn't trade him for the world. Her little Zero, cute and innocent; always wonder what was what, who was who. Curious about everything! Nothing could make Zero lose his interest in something. His lavender eyes, always wide with excitement. Right now, her little miracle was sleeping peacefully in their car. The thought of going home was wonderful, her feet ached, and she wanted a shower. Badly. No desperately. The last client she had, he wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. Thank God, security was watching!_

_Her kitten highs clicked on the cement as she made her way to her car and her baby. But she couldn't help but feel like she was being watched. She started to walk faster, but then slowed, she had watched horror movies, the girl who feels that they're being watched, they run to their car or house or whatever, they ended being killed, or would get to their car, and have it not working, and that the murder was in the backseat…'Oh Dear, God Zero!' She thought and kicked of her high heels and ran to her car._

"_Zero!" she yelled. "Whose Zero?" the terrified mother whipped around. It was her last client. "What do you want from me!" she screamed. Her pencil skirt had ripped up her leg way she ran, she didn't care all she wanted was to get to Zero. The client licked his lips, "You're such a tease." he chuckled. The woman began to sob "Please just tell me what you want! Please I'll do what ever just don't hurt Zero!" the client got a pissed of look on his face, "Back to this Zero guy, huh? Who is he? Your boyfriend?" the women shook her head, "No! We're not allowed to have boyfriends!" the men snorted, "Like that'll stop us."_

"_What?" the woman was confused, "I'm not going to date you!" The men grinded his teeth together, "Yes you will!"_

"_No, I won't!" the men growl and snapped out his hand grabbing her hair and pulling away from the car. "Get off of me!" she screamed, SLAP the men hit her straight across the face, "Shut up, you whore. Teasing, fucking whore!" he screamed at her. Then started ripping her cloths straight off her body. She sobbed, trying not to wake Zero. She didn't want him to see this, or worse be seen by this crazy ass. Maybe if she gave in, gave this sick bastard what he wanted, he would just leave her alone. Oh, how wrong she was. _

"_What are you doing?" she screamed when started to enter her without protection. "At least use a condom!" she screamed "Shut up!" he hissed back, she didn't want to get pregnant by this creep. "Stop it!" she tried to scream loud, hopping that someone would hear her. "I said shut up!" and he rapped her. 5, 6 ,7 times, oh she lost count, after 2. It was torture. He came into her every time. She thank God that the club, forced everyone to use birth control so that they would only of 3 periods a year, even the guys had to use birth control._

_She sobbed as he cleaned himself up and re-zip his cloths, "Good-bye." she said standing to go back to the car. "I'm not done with you!" he said reaching into his pocket, he loved this woman and yet she treating him like trash! She was going to pay. He pulled out a steel knife, and shivered when she screamed. "Come here." he commend, but she disobeyed, that pissed him off of more. He ran after her. He jumped and their bodies crashed and hit the floor he was on top of her, they were right next to her car, the backseat, passenger side. Perfect view for an innocent two year old with beautiful lavender eyes, to watch as his mother was stabbed to death._

_To choked to scream, to scarred to move. Tears fell from his eyes, he watched his mother take her last breathe, and the man ran away with blood on his hands and knees._

_Red and blue lights flashed, the police caught the man, and found a small child in the backseat of the murder victims car, he had fainted, but everyone thought he was just asleep. But they found no body, even to this day, there was no body._

_~*~End Flashback~*~(clap for the LONGEST flashback EVER)_

* * *

><p>"Zero.." Kaname didn't know how to react. "She was my mother." Zero's shoulders shook as Kaname rubbed and held the crying boy. "I watched my mother being rapped and killed!" Kaname shhed the boy. "You were two. Sadly there was nothing you could do" his voice was quiet and understanding. Loving, even.<p>

"Kaname, my mother's name was Chrissie." Kaname tensed everyone knew the story of Chrissie, she was a stripper at _The Blood Moon_. She made the club famous basically. She was sort of like Zero. Beautiful, every male wanted her. She was a vampire, every vampire knew about Chrissie. She was one a the first vampire the befriend humans. No one knew she had a kid or Zero would've been in the vampire recorded files. Besides Kaname sensed that Zero was a hunter in the car, which could only mean thing… "Zero, do you know who your father is?" Zero shook his head, wondering what his father had to do with his mothers death. They had proven that his mothers rapist wasn't his father.

Zero had cried himself to sleep. Kaname felt terrible, but worried at the same time. If someone found out that Zero's parents were a vampie and a vampire _hunter_. Zero would have to killed. It's illegal for vampire hunters and vampires to have children, unless the vampire hunter gives up hunting forever. There are still vampire hunters out there who believe that vampires are evil and should all be killed. With that in mind, Kaname's family and the vampire elders came up with the law that it was illegal for vampire/hunter children to roam the earth. Unless hunters gave forever, vampires couldn't really give up being a vampire.

Kaname kissed Zero lightly on the head, "I love you, Zero."

"I love you too."

Kaname smiled and curled up next to Zero, letting the silverette use his chest as a pillow again. Kaname would do anything for Zero, even if it met giving up who he was, leaving his family, and doing what Chrissie did.

Run away. Kaname would run forever if it met him and Zero could be together.

* * *

><p><strong>OMD! Do you know how long this is! On word it is 7 and 28's long! But besides that, is there such a thing called "typers cramp"? cuz I think I have. Any who, how about this update huh? U better love me for this! It's a really weird place to end but I seriously can't type anymore! BTW skools gonna start soon, Freshmen year High skool! Another BTW that there is a poll on my profile for this story! The question and stuff is up there, I'll close the poll when the story gets to the point to where you'll find out the answer!**

**I LOVE YOUZ!**

**~Gothic Hinata**

**P.s. don't be pissed if I don't update tomorrow, my wrist really hurt! Typers cramp sux!**

**(A/N: I made up Asuna street, at least, as far as I can tell I made it up -_-U pronounce it A-sun-a)**


	7. The Prince & Beauty,,,,New Scene Added

**Chapter 7!** **Sorry about late updates!**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

_**Beta: 4/3/11 I added a new scene to this chapter so be sure to read it! OH and I changed chapter 8. It only had 786 or something like that, words! I mean, come on! I can write more then that! So yeah, I added more to that chapter. Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em>The Prince &amp; Beauty's Quality time<em>

Zero woke to rain tapping on his window. His living room window that is. _Oh right! Kaname! _The silverette looked at the man he was currently using as a bed. Zero couldn't help but smile, he had told someone that he was awake during his mothers murder. And Kaname didn't freak out, normally once a guy figured out that Zero had some tie to Chrissie Riddler**(N/A: made up name; Kiryu is his dad's last name) **and they left without a trace.

"Good Morning." Kaname said with a smile and kiss on Zero's cheek. The action only made the silverette's smile widen. The two cuddled and held each other. "Zero?" the prince asked when Zero pulled away, "I'm going to quit my job." He said, and Kaname smiled. "That's great!" After moment he added, with a blush "You know, now that you don't have to strip, or anything."

"Oh?" Zero raised an eyebrow, "You don't want me to strip?"

"No! Of course not, I can get you a very good job, that pays well, and we cou-" Zero placed a slim finger on the rambling prince. "Kaname, dear, do you not want me to strip, at _all_?" Zero smirked when Kaname nodded. "Oh, alright then." The sliver-haired man pulled back and began to walk towards the bed room, "I won't strip, even when we're alone," Zero glanced seductively to the man still on the coach. "Guess there's no sex in our future." Zero gave a sly smile, and the brunettes jaw dropped to the floor. "N-n-n-n-now wait a minute, Zero! I don't want you stripping for other men, but if it's for me.." Kaname trailed to a stop after realizing, and feeling completely stupid, Zero's point.

"Well, Kaname, you are very selfish." Said man smirked, "Yes, I am. I'm more selfish then a child." Zero giggled, "Well we wouldn't want a disappointed selfish child, now would we?" The almost-ex-stripper lead his boyfriend into his room, ready to completely give himself away.

* * *

><p>Zero throw Kaname onto the bed, waiting for his boyfriend to prop himself up on his elbows so he could having a better view. Zero smirked as he slowly rubbed his fingers down his body. His heart skipped a beat when Kaname gulped. "Oh, Kaname~" Zero cooed as he worked faster, removing his shirt and unbuttoned his pants, letting them fall to his ankles. "Zero, stop playing around." Kaname commanded, his pureblood side shining through. But the thing that made Zero really crawl onto the bed was that the thought of having such a strong, proud vampire begging for more under him.<p>

The silverette pulled at Kaname's shirt while kissing on the newest reveled skin. "Ah!" Kaname through his head back as Zero licked his nibble, playing with it in his mouth. "Zero." Kaname growled, lifting his hand to gently pull on Zero's silver locks and bring their lips to met. Neither male could resist the urge to moan into the others mouth. "K-Kaname! I want you~" Zero whined when the said man pulled away, looking through the bed side drawer. "Zero, where are your condoms?" the brunette asked. Rolling his eyes, not getting why his boyfriend wanted a damn condom so bad, and why they weren't fucking already, he got up and went into the bathroom.

"Here," Zero said tossing Kaname a condom package. "Now can we fuck?" He asked, laying some lube on the drawer.

"Yes, we can."

"Finally!"

Within a few minutes, Zero was stretched and Kaname was protected and lubed. Both eager to go. "Ready?" Kaname asked, after lining himself up to Zero's entrance, looking down into lavender eyes.. A quick nod came from the sliver-haired man and the prince slowly pushed himself into the tight heat. "Oh!" Kaname moaned as he slipped in all the way. He waited for Zero to adjust. "Damn, Kaname, you're fucking huge!"

"I think I'm the perfect size. You're just to damn tight." Kaname grunted and then smirked, "Like a virgin." Zero growled and the prince licked the silverette's bottom lip, forcing his tongue into the wet cavern.

After a few moments, Zero jerked his hips back, giving Kaname the Ok to continue.

"Ah Kaname don't stop! Please more!" Zero couldn't control himself. Kaname, by pure luck, was hitting that little bundle of nerves over and over. If he kept this up, Zero wouldn't last much longer.

"AAAAAHHHHHH! Shit, Kaname!" said man chuckled, "If you don't quiet down, someone's going to hear us."

"I don't care, just don't stop!" Zero began to thrust backwards onto Kaname's manhood, in sync with his thrusting.

"Oh, damn it, Zero. Warn me before you do that."

"You want me to stop?"

"Hell no!" Kaname grunted, and began thrusting into Zero faster, gentle stroking the silverette's manhood, sensing that Zero was close. "Oh, Kaname~"

_Now if I can find that bundle again.. _Kaname thought as he angled differently. "Oh Kaname! Do it again!" _Gotcha! _Doing as he was told, Kaname continued to thrust and stroke Zero.

Not to long after, Kaname felt Zero's wall tightened and stroked faster. "Kan-m-me~ I -c-c-can't-t it an-y-y m-more!"

"Cum for me, Zero."

"KANAME!" and with let Zero let himself go, shooting his seed all over his and Kaname's stomach. The prince following shortly after three more thrusts, burying his manhood deep within Zero's heat.

Both were left panting, slowly coming down from their climax. Zero's chest heaved up and down, trying to regain air to his lungs.

Kaname leaned down slowly, ghosted over Zero's lips before plunging his tongue into the wet cavern, "Ummm." Zero moaned, melting his lips to Kaname's.

"I think we need a shower." Zero suggested after breaking from the kiss. Kaname only chuckled and pulled out of Zero for a reply.

_Oh dear God, I think I'm falling in love with a vampire! _Zero thought as he tugged Kaname into the bathroom.

* * *

><p><em>~*~Bathroom~*~<em>

Hot water flowed down Zero's back. "Mmmm.." the boy hummed as his boyfriend placed light kisses on the wet skin. "Hey, baby."

"Yeah?" Zero answered, leaning into the touch, sliding his eyes closed.

Kaname chuckled at the shorter males reaction, pulling the other body closer to his, rubbing his erection in between the two pale globes in front of him. Zero sucked in a breathe, his pale eyes opening, "You wanna have another round?" Kaname asked, his voice dripping in lust. Zero shuddered as his boyfriends eyes slowly turned red, but even with his hunter senses screaming at him, his body moved on its own. The half breed slammed the vampire into the tile wall, smirking into the others face, then slowly rubbed his long slender hands down the muscular chest.

"Zero, bend forward." the vampire prince commanded. Said silverette shuddered at his boyfriends voice again and did as he was told, bending forward, rest his hands on the sliding glass down before him. Kaname licked his lips, entranced by the beautiful, wet body in front of his lust filled eyes.

The prince took in a deep breathe, bending over the smaller male, lining his cock with the tiny entrance. Zero whimpered has his hole was tease with, and moaned when Kaname started sucking his neck. "K-Kana! You're such a fucking tease!" Wet red wine red rubbed into the ukes neck and his seme chuckled, "A selfish child and a tease? My, my, what have you gotten yourself into, my Beauty?" Zero moaned again, pushing his hips back into Kaname's, slightly causing his dick to enter.

Zero bit his lip, hoping to surpass the moan that threatened to leave his throat. His efforts were futile because just as Zero bit his lip, Kaname thrusted deep into the waiting body. "Oh! Dear God, Kaname!"

Both males shuddered at the sensation of the other. "Mo~ve" Zero commanded and it was followed. The brunettes thrust were hard and deep, starting out slow and then picking up speed. The friction between the two could've start a fire. "More!" Zero screamed, pushing his entire body onto the man behind him. Kaname grunted, lacing an arm around his lovers waist, thrusting deeper and harder then before.

The shower door shook with every movement. Skin slapping skin echoed in the stall. Pants of breathe and moans mixed together as one.

"Kana! I'm so close." Zero panted, clawing at the door, the pleasure becoming too much.

"Me to." Kaname gasped back. He quickly pulled out of Zero, making the silverette whimper in loss, and filled his lover. Zero's back crashed with the door and Kaname thrusted back into the welcoming heat. "Ah!" Zero cried out, tying his legs around Kaname's waist.

"Dear Christ Zero! You're tighter then before!" Kaname panted, his legs shaking from feeling to damn good.

"Shut up! Just…ah….Right there!" Zero moaned. The shower door shook with the frantic movement of the two men.

"Kaname!" Zero cried out as he reached his second climax that night. Tight muscles clenched around Kaname's manhood and he roared his lovers name as him buried himself deep within the silverette. Filling him to the brim with his seed.

Both panted, slowly coming down from their highs. "Ok, now we really have to take a shower." Zero mumbled as he placed his feet on the floor again, steadying himself, wincing slightly. Kaname chuckled, "Yeah alright." he gave Zero a chaste kiss on the cheek before exiting the shower, grabbing a towel and drying off.

* * *

><p><em>Knock: Knock<em>

_Who could that be? _Kaname wondered, "I'll get it." he yelled over the roar of the water to Zero. "Huh? Oh Okay!" Wrapping the towel around his waist Kaname went to open the door.

He wasn't expecting who he would find on the other side, "KANAME KURAN!"

"Kaito Takamiya? Toga Yagari"

* * *

><p><strong>Soooooooo what you guys think? I know it's been….. a very long time. -_-u please kill me, I know it's short! I just lost my interest in writing this! And it's tough with high school and my other stories, but now this is the only chapter story that I have so I PROMISE I will be better on making my deadlines. <strong>

**P.s: if you have any ideas, please let me know. I'll give you credit, but I really got nothing for ideas.**


	8. A Kuran? Where?

**Chapter 8! SOOOOO I went to the ER on Saturday, which is why I didn't update till tonight, I'm sorry guys really! I really was going to update! Any who, On With the story!**

**I OWN NOTHING! I did add a couple new scenes to this chapter!**

* * *

><p><em>A Kuran? Where?<em>

"Kaito Takamiya? Toga Yagari?" Kaname blinked at the two hunters standing in front of him.

"Kuran." Kaito growled. "What the hell are you doing in Zero's house!" he growled again, getting into attack position. Kaname noticed that change in standing, he glared at the two before twisting his head, sensing Zero coming in. The sight he saw made him blush.

"Z-z-z-ero. It's that my shirt?" The silverette stood in the doorway to the hall in only Kaname's button up white shirt, which was clearly to big for him, hanging off his left shoulder. The two middle buttons being the only ones buttoned. He was slowly drying his hair was a towel.

"Yeah, it is. Why?"

"Ummm, no reason." Kaname blushed, but couldn't help but feel smug. His scent would be clear as day on Zero now. No vampire would dare touch _his_ mate now.

"Whip off that smirk, Kuran!" Kaito growled. Yagari grunted in agreement.

'_How dare these __**hunters**__ think they can order me around!' _Kaname thought, returning a glare. Zero blinked.

"Yagari-sensei? Kaito? Is that you?" the silverette rushed to his old friends. "Hey kiddo." Toga grunted. "Come in! God I haven't seen you guys in forever!" Zero all but jumped for joy when his ex-hunting partner and ex-teacher walked into his apartment.

The two men entered, though they were wary of the purebred vampire standing, in _only _a towel, beside them. Zero ran up to huge his old sensei, and Yagari quickly hugged back, growling slightly when he sensed vampire all over Zero's body.

The silverette pulled back when the growl reached his ears, his eye wide, "Sensei?" crystal tears began to form in his eyes, fogging his sight. Yagari gulped, realizing that Zero took his growl as something bad, like him hating the smaller male.

Noticing Zero's distress, Kaname used his vampire speed to run around Zero and wrap his arms around him protectively.

Zero smiled and motioned the two hunters to follow him to the living room and sit on the coach.

The smallest male cleared his throat, "So whats up you guys?"

"What the hell is he doing here? And why isn't he wearing any fucking pants!" hissed Kaito, who was fuming on the coach next to Yagari. Zero looked over at his boyfriend and noticed for the first time that he wasn't wearing any clothing. "Oh..mmm." Zero blushed, "Kana? Maybe you should go put on some pants?" Zero offered, slightly pushing the brunette towards the bedroom. "Alright." he said with a smile and kiss to Zero and a heated glare to the two hunters.

Though he noticed the tension between the three other men, Zero said nothing, until Kaname got back.

* * *

><p>Now wearing pants, much to Katio's and Yagari's pleasure, Kaname joined the three in the living room. "So what are you guys doing here?" Zero asked, lacing his fingers with Kaname and leaning up against him. Now everyone was aware that Zero was wearing <em>ONLY<em> Kaname's shirt.

The hunters became uncomfortable, but Yagari managed some how to speak. "The President wants to talk to you Zero."

"About?"

"We don't know."

Kaname snorted **(N/A: KANAME KURAN SNORTED!) **"Well you're real helpful."

"Shut it, Leech!"

SLAP

Zero stood hand crossing his body, sting from the contact with Kaitos cheek. Kaito cheek was red and beginning to swell. "Don't you dare call Kaname that ever again!"

After the tension had lessened a bit, Kaname sat down on one of the small kitchen chairs he pulled over and tugged Zero gently into his lap, who hugged Kaname closely, protectively.

"I'm sorry, Zero." Kaito got out, even though he wasn't really sorry for insulting the leech, he was sorry for hurting Zero.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to." Zero hissed, glaring at his former partner, making sure his pride was hit hard.

"It's fine Zero, he doesn't have to apologize." Kaname said, smiling at Zero. It made Yagari sick on how love struck Zero looked.

"Excuse me."

Three heads snapped to Yagari when he spoke. "There's one other thing I need to know Zero."

A silver brow raised, "Go on." he said.

Yagari gulped, getting uncomfortable again, "Are you…you planning on.."

"On what?" annoyance leaked through Zero's words.

"Are you planning on mating with," Yagari had to say the first part fast or he wouldn't have been able to get it out "Kaname Kuran?" he nodded to said male.

Zero thought for a moment, "Well we hav- Wait a minute. Kuran?" Zero stood straight up. He twisted to Kaname, "YOU'RE KANAME _KURAN_!"

* * *

><p><strong>OoO Oh my! Kaname's secrets out! *snickers* Any way if you love the chapter please thank <strong>_**LovelyPinkValentime**_** and **_**Sonamysistah96**_**, I really wouldn't have been able to write this with out them! Also I'd like to thank **_**LuanRina**_** cause she's basically reviewed every chapter! I always look forward to her comments, and others as well! And I'm still stuck, though both girls/guys (w/e I don't judge) had some AWESOME ideas I decided to put some in later chapters.**

**Thanks**

**LUV YOU**

**~Gothic Hinata**


	9. The Deal Of The Eternity

**Chapter 9!**

_**I OWN NOTING!**_

* * *

><p><em>The Deal Of The Eternity<em>

"Kaname Kuran? The vampire prince?" Zero started to shake, how could he not have known!

"Zero? I was going to tell you."

"When! How could this just slip your mind?" Zero through his hands up in frustration, the two hunters took this time to leave or at least try to. "And where the hell do you two think you're going?"

Kaito turned and said, "Well we thought we'd leave you two alone, since you have so much to talk about." Even if Zero was uke, he was scary, and very deadly.

Zero crossed his arms and gave them a raised eyebrow that said, **-Yeah whatever, after I'm done with him I'm coming for you-**. He made sure that he burned a hole in the back of their heads until the door clicked shut.

Kaname sighed, and flopped on the couch. "Zero? I really was going to tell -"

"When?" Zero didn't shout but he was a little too calm.

"When the time was right."

"Which would be?" Kaname smiled. Standing up he leaned down and captured Zero's lips in a warm kiss. Pulling apart they rested their foreheads together, taking in each others breathe. "I know you're mad Zero, but I don't know when the time really would've come, it just would."

The thing was that Zero _wasn't_ mad, just shocked. "I'm not mad, but I still wish you told me sooner." Kaname nodded pulling Zero into a tight hug.

The sun was shinning and it flooded the silverette's living room. It wasn't until then that Kaname realized that he had never gone home last night, it was now Saturday. He and Zero had knew each other for what three days? And they had been officially dating for two of those days. Not too mention they had sex on their first date. Kaname had to chuckle.

Zero smiled know precisely what Kaname was thinking. They cuddled on the couch. "I don't want to go home." Kaname said.

"I don't want to go to work." Zero whined.

"I thought you said you were quitting!"

Zero nodded, "I am! But I won't get my pay check if I quit today!" The brunette glared at the floor and mumbled. Zero shook his head and giggled, moving so that he was straddling Kaname's hips.

"What are you doing?" Kaname asked, rubbing circles on his mates hips.

"Making you a deal." The prince raised an elegant eyebrow, "I'm listening."

"If you let me go to work for this last week, without any fuss, I'll tell the bouncer to that you and your close friends in for free and I'll give you free _everything_. Then on next Saturday I'll get my pay check and I won't step place in there ever again." Zero statement business like, hopping that Kaname would agree.

"And you won't strip for anyone? But me of course." Zero nodded, "Only for you after Saturday."

"That's not what I meant Zero."

"Kaname, my _job_ is to strip, that's how I get my money!" Zero sighed, "You're impossible."

"But I don't want other men - or anyone for the matter - touching you!" Now Kaname through his hands up in frustration.

"They won't and they can't! It's the rules of the club!" The younger ex-hunter stared into the princes eyes. "Customers aren't allowed to touch strippers while their at the pole, they have to be on the floor. You're working yourself up for nothing!"

Kaname smirked, "What can I say, I get very jealous. Especially when it concerns something that's mine" Zero laughed and kissed him on the lips. "Your's huh?"

Kaname just smiled and nodded. The prince went quiet, thinking, he hadn't agreed yet. Zero raised an eyebrow. Kaname sighed,

"Alright, but I need a favor of you." Zero perked up, "Of course! Thank you Kaname." they kissed and their tongues wrestled for a moment. "Okay, what do you need?" Zero said pulling away, and getting up to go to the kitchen. "I don't know yet." The brunette prince called, following Zero. When he got to the kitchen, his mate was laughing at him.

"You're gonna get it!" and Kaname picked Zero up and went to the bedroom.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Z!" Rima yelled, jumping up and down. She was standing outside the club, which would be opening in an hour. "C'mon!"<p>

"Alright! I'm coming!" Zero huffed, tonight was cold and he pulled Kaname's trench coat closer. Kaname would be bring his friends by around midnight, which is usually Zero's last run of the night.

"Is it true?" Rima said opening the door and heading into the club. "Is what true?"

"What Kaito said. Are you really dating you knew who?" Zero rolled his eyes, of course Kaito told Rima, they were best friends in the orphanage together, though Rima and Kaito aren't as close because of the whole vampire hunter thing.

"Kaname? Yes I am." Zero state as he opened his dressing room door, only to be pushed in. "R, what's wrong?" Rima stared at Zero, things seemed to click. Kaname was the vampire prince, Rima was a vampire. _Does she think I'm superior to her now?_ "R, whatever-"

"Zero Riddler."

"Yeah?" Zero said a little scared.

"Zero Fucking Riddler, you little.."

"Rima I'm so-"

"Shut up! Zero you little, you …you….." Zero got really scared.

"YOU HAVE A BOYFRINED!" Rima squealed, "My lil' Zero got himself a little boyfriend! Awwwwwwwwwwwww!" Zero laughed at his best friend, of course Rima didn't care _who _was dating, just that he had a boyfriend at all.

"Oh mai gawd, wait till Stella finds out!" Oh yeah!. Zero had completely forgotten about Stella. Stella was his moms best friend in the entire world. She's like a second mom and to Rima and him. The two females were very alike. And he had been, and still is told, that he's a lot like his mom.

"Well, I think after my last day on Saturday, I'll invite you and Stella over and you guys can meet him." Rima blinked for a minute. "You're quitting?"

Zero nodded. Rima and him have always wanted quit, but the club was their only safe house or they'd have to go to an orphanage. No safe house isn't right….home. This club was their home, and the people who worked in it were their family.

"Good for you, Z." Rima smiled, then left to let Zero get dressed. Rima wasn't mad at him, Zero knew that, but still he felt guilty. He had someone who wanted him and cared for him, and Rima didn't have anyone who cared enough to look past the fact that she's a stripper. He really did hope that she would find someone though.

* * *

><p>"Kaname-sama? What are we doing here?" Adiou asked. "We're visiting someone." Kaname replied, "And please all have you, drop the formal crap." Adiou sighed, Kaname and him had always been friends, and the blonde knew how much the brunette hate formal stuff from his friends.<p>

"And who is this someone?" Ichijou asked, know the answer already. Shiki rolled his eyes. "His name is Zero." Kaname stated, even though he knew his friends already knew it was a guy.

"Names." the bouncer said. "We're guests of the Lilac Beauty."

"Yeah you and every other guy in the city." the bouncer retorted sarcastically. "Name."

"Kaname and friends." the bouncer check his list and looked to his buddy who was at the creature detector, it said if the person was human or vampire. That guy left and after a few minutes, he came back out and nodded. "Alright, you can go in." The bouncer moved aside and Kaname walked through the door. The detector buzzing with vampire alert as the group walked through.

Kaname turned to his friends. "Alright you don't have to follow me any more." He didn't miss the fact that Shiki and Adiou looked uncomfortable. Following Kaname's gaze, Ichijou saw this as well. "Are you two alright?" he asked.

"Yeah." Shiki mumbled, but Adiou remained silent. "Shiki?" They decided he would be easier to break. The maroonish-brunette haired male gulped and mumbled something. "What? Speak up."

Shiki cleared his throat, "I said, I'm a regular here." Ichijou's eyes widened in shock. "Shiki, it can't be true." he said in mock horror. "Haha, you're very funny." Shiki said in mock laughter.

Music began and the four men turned to the stage, well at least three of them did. Adiou stared at the floor, still uncomfortable about being here. "That's her." Shiki said, "The reason I keep coming back." Kaname nodded he knew the feeling, falling for someone like this woman, who was completely dressed in orange **(A/N: Do you remember who's color was orange?) **and then of course Zero, was dangerous. They made you want to come back for more.

The woman laid eyes on their group and gasped, and almost ran down the stage and onto the floor. "Yellow!" She called. Kaname, Shiki and Ichijou titled their heads to the side in question. Shiki was about to asked who 'yellow' was, but the woman ignored the three males completely. Instead she ran straight for Adiou.

"Excuse me?" Kaname turned from the woman, who was hugging Adiou tightly, and a Shiki was giving off a very jealous aura.

"Yes?" he asked the woman. She looked young and had a pink wig on her head. "Are you Kaname?" she asked. When Kaname nodded she motioned for him to follow her. "Lilac Beauty has set up a booth for you and you friends."

"Shiki, Ichijou!" He was about to call for Adiou but he was being smothered by the orange haired woman. "C'mon, Zero set us up with a booth." Reluctantly Shiki followed Kaname, leaving behind his favorite orange chick, and Ichijou laughed before following.

Once they were seated the woman said that Beauty would be out in a minute for Kaname, and that they should enjoy the rest of the show. "I wonder how those two know each other." Ichijou said. Kaname and him smiled as Shiki pouted, watching as the orange haired woman dragged Adiou backstage.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, my! So this chapter longer, really on word it reached 5 pages, without the bold stuff! I didn't know how to end it! But anyways I split it into two chapters, the next one WILL be on up TOMORROW! I don't know though, I might I have to turn it into three chapters! Hey this is the most advanced I've ever been!<strong>

**Luv you~**

**Hinata**


	10. Secrets Told

**Chapter 10! Told you I'd update today!**

* * *

><p><em>Secrets Told<em>

"Yellow! I can't believe you're back!" Rima said squeezing Adiou tightly. The blonde watched as his friends left him, he cursed everyone of them, but mainly Kaname. If he had known Kaname's boyfriend worked _here_ he wouldn't have come.

"Orange." Adiou whined. "Wait till everyone sees you're back!" Rima said pulling on Adious arm. "Please, don't make a big scene!" Adiou begged quietly.

"Oh c'mon! Everyone will be excited to see you!"

"That's what I'm afraid of." Adiou mumbled as he passed through the dressing quarters doorway.

"OMG! It's Yellow!" somebody screamed. Soon all the strippers were flooding around Adiou.

* * *

><p>"Where have you been!" a woman screeched, and all the others backed off. "Gold-sensei?" Adiou whispered, slightly afraid of the large breasted woman.<p>

The woman had beautiful gold hair that hung down her back. She had a gold sparkly dress that was low cut and showed a little of her ass. But she also had a very gentle smile, and sad eyes. She was the oldest out of all the strippers and she was also teaching Adiou to follow in her footsteps.

"Answer the question, Yells." She said quietly. "I was at home. I needed to help my father. This are getting rough." Hurt flashed across the woman's face. "Lets go to my dressing room, we'll talk there." She said holding out her hand for Adiou to take, which he did. "Orange, would you get Lilac for me? We all need to talk." Rima nodded and left for Zero.

* * *

><p>"Yellow!" Zero screamed, bursting through the door. "Lilac!" the old friends hugged and laughed. "How have you been!" Zero asked. "Good, and you?" Adiou smiled. "Same." Rima snorted, "Yeah and he got himself a boy toy!" Adiou's eyes widened in shock and he wiggled them, "So lil' Lilac isn't so innocent anymore?" he teased and laughed when Zero blushed, "I know! He won't tell me." Rima huffed.<p>

"Now, now leave him alone." the golden- haired woman said. "Thank you Stella!" Zero said and they all giggled. "So," Stella said, crossing her legs, "Z, tell A who you're dating." Adiou raised an eyebrow, "Who is it, Z? Someone I'd know?"

Zero blushed, "I'm dating Kaname Kuran." Adiou stood up abruptly, now he knew why Kaname had made them come here tonight, and who that man was with Kaname in his apartment. "It was you?" Zero blinked, "What are you talking about?"

"In Kaname's apartment, you two fell on me!" Realization clicked in Zero minds, "Oh! Yeah I remember! Sorry 'bout that. Wait why the hell were you in his apartment!" Zero grin sheepishly, then shouted. The blonde looked down, "Well you know my family are noble vampires..

"It's okay A. 'Nough said." Rima added, claming both males before more shouting happened. Zero nodded and sat down, knowing it was hard for Adiou to talk about his family. Adiou sat down and tucked his legs under him, "Anyway, A, what are you doing here?" Zero asked, crossing his smooth legs.

"Your boyfriend brought me, and Shiki here for the night, but I didn't realize it was this club! I thought was some rival club." Zero smiled at the frustrated blonde.

"But since I'm here and everyone knows by now, Madame Maria Kurenai will make me work!" Maria Kurenai owned the club, but Chris ran the place. "You're right." Rima said, running a hand through her orange locks.

"Zero, please you have to keep Kaname busy enough for me to strip then get out of here!" Adiou said. "Oh trust me, Kaname will be plenty busy." Zero smiled and Adiou blushed.

"Rima will you take care of Shiki then?"

"Who?"

"He's got maroonish-brown hair, he's one of your regulars." Adiou said and noticed that Rima blushed, "Yeah I know who you're talkin' bout now."

* * *

><p><em>Knock: Knock<em>

"Yes?" Stella called.

"Lilac, Chris says you're up and Yellow, Maria wants you dressed and ready when Lilacs done." Someone called from behind the door. "Okay!" they yelled back. "Adiou is there any one else that came with you guys tonight?" Stella asked, but Adiou shook his head. "Nope, it was just us three." His heart was racing, this was to close for comfort and he was going nuts.

Stella nodded and then Rima said, "Go get ready, but don't rush, I'll go on after Z, then you can go."

"Thanks, R!" Adiou called as he rushed down the hall to his dressing room.

Adiou watched from behind the stage as Zero pulled Kaname off to the back rooms, the brunette looking quit smug the whole time. Shiki was gaping as Rima tugged playfully on his sleeves, she was sitting on his lap. She leaned in to whisper something in his ear, and he stood abruptly, his face was flushed bright red, but even so, Rima got him walking to the back rooms easily.

Adiou sighed in relief, his secret was safe…for now. "Alright, Sweetheart, you're up." Stella said with a smile. "Thanks, Sensei." Adiou smiled back and headed out onto the stage.

_Oh, shit! I completely forget about him! _Adiou was about panic, sitting in Kaname's booth was Ichijou, all alone, with his arms crossed, not impressed with the last stripper at all.

But to Adiou's discomfort, he leaned forward when the blonde in yellow appeared on stage. He could see Ichijou squinting his eyes. _He must think his eyes are fooling him. Good let's keep it that way._

Adiou strutted down the walk way and turned his back to the customers when he got to the pole. He would get hell for it later but if _his_ eyes weren't fooling him, then Ichijou had gotten up and moved closer to the stage, probably checking to see if it was really Adiou or not.

_Just breathe Adiou, maybe he doesn't realize it's you yet. Maybe… _Adiou breathed deeply as he slowly slide down the pole his hands following above his head. Howls of approval swarmed in. He then, slowly, moved his way back up, making sure to stick his butt out, just a little more.

As he went down again, he realized, there wasn't any music playing. He pulled at his jacket tie, and bright yellow jacket fell to the floor, when he stood up. That's when _Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy Me by Tata Young _blasted through the speakers.

The nickname Adiou was called, besides Yellow, was Bubble Bee. For example his outfit now, a large yellow t-shirt cut just below where his boobs would be if he had any, the neck hem was ripped and hung off his shoulder. Underneath that was a tight black tank top, it showed his stomach a little because it was small for him. A _very_ mini skirt had been ripped up and dyed black, yellow tutu stuff had been added to the hem. Underneath that he wore a bubble bee thong, all the stripers add to wear one because it was "sexier". Bubble bee knee high socks ran up his shaved legs, though one was falling slightly, and on his feet little black ankle boots sat with little bubble bees dangling off the zippers. He loved the boots, without or with the bees, he didn't care. They were comfy, and he never took them off. **(A/N: Think somebody could draw Adiou for me? I'd think it'd be really cute!)**He'd take 'em home and wear them all the time if it wouldn't bring shame his father, knowing his only son was gay. Not that his dad cared but still, vampires can be crueler than you'd think.

Adiou sighed, out of all the wardrobe the strippers had to wear, he had it best, most of his body was covered, the only bad thing was the skirt, everything else was cute and innocent. Because that's what his "traits" were. Each stripper had his or her own traits. Zero's were quit and shy, Rima was fiery and untamed. He got innocent and cute, even maybe playful? Does that sound like him?

He turned around and what he saw was his worst fear. Ichijou was sitting in the first row! Starring straight at him! His eyes widened. _Shit! He knows! It's over! _Adiou kept his composure, even though he was freaking out. He breathed evenly, when the song got to the bridge he slide all the way the floor of the stage and slide off of it. He ignored Ichijou and went to the man behind him. But Ichijou caught Adiou by the wrist.

"Sit." It was a simply order, and Adiou knew if he sat on Ichijou's lap that he wouldn't be able to get away, it would mean that he chose this costumer to play with. By the way he looked, Ichijou knew it too. "Sit." he said again, and squeezed a little hard on Adious wrist, telling the younger noble not to fight. Sighing in defeat Adiou, but his boss was watching, so he didn't just plop down. He sat down slowly, earning a gasp from the longer haired blonde. Adiou smirked, _Oh this is gonna be fun! _He thought evilly. Adiou had finally sat completely on Ichijou's lap and man was the boy hard! Ichijou was no fool he knew he was in trouble. But Adiou was in just as much trouble. If neither gave in to the other then hell would play.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I've got to put this into three chapters! Next one is about how Adiou trys to seduce Ichijou! Oh Adiou's right this <strong>_**is **_**going to be fun!**

**Luv U~**

**Hinata**


	11. Shouldn't We Regret Our Sins?

**Chapter 11! WARNING: LEMON!**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

><p><em>Shouldn't We Regret Our Sins?<em>

'_I've got think fast!' _Adiou thought, Ichijou's eyes were bright red. "Excuse me, dear." Adiou said to a waitress carrying a tray of cocktails, she held out the tray and Adiou took four. "Thanks, sweetheart." he said dismissing her, then he turned to Ichijou, "Now drink up~" the blonde cooed to Kaname's right hand man. "Oh no you don't!" Ichijou said stand, awkwardly because of his ever lasting boner.

"You know you shouldn't just stand up when someone's using your lap as a seat." Adiou said holding two drinks in each hand, leaning on his left hip. The taller blonde glared at the shorter blonde, "Remember, Hanabusa, who you're dealing with." Ichijou growled. Adiou pouted, "Well, Takuma, _you_ should remember who's in control here." He then winked, and put down the drinks. Adiou then pulled his body flush against Ichijou's, he brought his hand in between the two bodies. The blonde noble smirk, "Oh, _Ichijou-kun_! You're so _big_!" Adiou cooed, giving off more excitement then he meant to.

Ichijou gulped as he became all to aware of Adiou's skillful hand rubbing his neglected member. "H-Hanabusa, please remove your hand." Ichijou tried to stop the pleasure. If Adiou kept up the teasing then he'd lose control! Ichijou would pounce on the poor thing and take him either by force or not.

"Mmmmmm, God you're so sexy~" Adiou purred, licking Ichijou's neck, groaning as he felt the fast beat that was his heart. Music began to pour from the speakers. There weren't any strippers coming out to dance. All were either on the floor, heading home or in the back rooms. Adiou moved his hips in time with the music, aware that Ichijou's eyes were following his every move.

"Ouff!" Ichijou yelled as Adiou shoved him back into his seat. **(A/N: Skip the song parts if you want. Song is Electric by Shawn Desman, really good I suggest you listen to the beat, but you don't have to. )**

* * *

><p><em>Girl, girl, girl<em>

_You know I been watching you all night long_

_Girl, girl, girl_

_I know you got your own thing going on_

_I can't help but think about what's on your mind_

_Wanna know what it would take to get inside_

Adiou turned around and bent over, making sure his ass was right in Ichijou's face. Then he stood up slowly.

_You, you, you_

_Got the whole spot wondering 'bout who you are_

_You, you, you_

_Can have your pick but I'm the one you want_

_So I'm 'bout to make my way down to the floor_

_'Cause I don't think I can hold it back no more _

Adiou planted himself on Ichijou and wiggled his body. Ichijou groaned out, and thrusted his hips up, only wanting more after the friction hit him.

_'Cause you're just mind blowing, hypnotizing, head down to your toes_

_The way your hands flowing down your back_

_Watch that body go_

_It's electric lectric, lectric electric_

_You're so electric lectric, lectric electric _

Turning around, Adiou rubbed his body up and down Ichijou's, much like a sexy little snake.

"That's it!" Ichijou growled, once again. "You are mine!" He said standing, wincing because of his erection. He gripped Adious hand and pulled him to the dressing rooms. _'Damn, I can't wait anymore!'_ Ichijou thought. He was a vampire, and horny, not to mention he had forgotten to take his blood tablets this morning. Those formed a dangerous and sexy combination.

* * *

><p>Even though he was terrified, Adiou couldn't help but get hard too. Ichijou was always the one in control, the clam one. Now that image was fading and the vice presidents inner beast was beginning to show. It excited Adiou more then anything in the world.<p>

"Ah!" Adiou yelped when Ichijou pushed him into a wall. Out of the corner of his eye, Adiou could see the door had been kicked in. He didn't get the color because Ichijou was nibbling on his neck, biting it slightly. Adiou's head rolled back in ecstasy and his eyes closed in bliss. "Ichijou~ Please don't tease me!" Adiou begged.

The taller blonde chuckled darkly, "Were you not just teasing me? In front of all the other costumers and employees?" Adious heart sank, _'He just want revenge?' _Adiou thought and he started to push Ichijou away when he saw Maria standing at the door. She shook her head slightly, it meant that he'd be fired for turning away a costumer.

Adiou was defeated and heart broken. He couldn't help to have had a crush on Ichijou, it happened when they were kids. Ichijou was the only one who didn't pick on him.

"Ah! Ichijou!" The sudden sharp feeling as Ichijou grazed his fangs over the delinquent skin. "Mmm, don't tell me to stop Adiou." Ichijou's voice was laced with lust, and determination. "I've been a gentlemen to you for too damn long. And yet you still didn't see me." Ichijou rubbed their erections together. "I-I don't know w-w-what you mean, ugh." Adiou panted, his eyes turning the same red as Ichijou's. "You're so damn innocent!" Ichijou panted back.

The taller of the two all but ripped their cloths off, Adiou was left only with his little boots and socks left on. A deep blush found it's way to Adiou's cheeks. "Adiou~" Ichijou cooed, placing small kisses all over. Not an inch of skin was left un-kissed. Both were panting hard. Their lips met and a heated battle occurred, Ichijou winning in the end. His tongue roamed Adiou's wet cavern and cursed the one who invented lungs.

A string of saliva connected them and didn't get the chance to snap, cause they dove right back in. "Ichijou, I want you." Adiou said after they pulled away from each other, blushing even more. "And you'll have me, love." Ichijou whispered against the pale skin. He held up three fingers and commended "Suck.", which Adiou complied, sucking eagerly. In no time the three digits were slick and Adiou turned around and leaned into the wall, his face turned to the side so he could see Ichijou out of the corner of his eye.

"You ready?" Ichijou asked, his index finger rubbing Adious entrance. Said blonde gave a quick nod and the finger slide in and started to slide out and then drive back in.

It was an odd sensation, sure Adiou was no virgin, and neither was Ichijou, but damn, it sure felt it was the first time. The touches were so gentle. Adiou was getting sick of it and fast. Before Adiou could say anything another finger was added and his tight entrance was scissored. "Ichijou~" Adiou said gripped onto the wall, which didn't help with the pain.

"Give into it, love. It'll be over soon." Ichijou hushed the blonde beneath him. The sexy moans Adiou was giving off were almost enough to make Ichijou cum. "Adiou, I can't hang on." He said pulling out his fingers. The blonde spit onto his hands and good amount and lubricated his member the best he could.

Adiou had spread his thighs farther apart to give Ichijou more room. The taller male waited for an okay sigh. When given said sigh, Ichijou pushed his head in.

"Ichijou! It hurts, but don't stop." Adiou said, his teeth clamped tight together. "But-"

"Don't stop Ichijou, just keep going!" Adiou said, and Ichijou did as he was told. After a minute Ichijou was completely in Adiou's heat. "Oh, Adiou you're so tight." Ichijou was ready, so ready. He wanted to mark Adiou so damn bad!

The smaller blonde jerked his hips backwards, indicating for Ichijou to move. He pulled almost all the way out and then slammed back in. "Ah! Oh my fucking god! Do it again!" Adiou said arching his back as Ichijou slammed into his little buddle of nerves.

"Will do." and he slammed back in, nailing his target. Taking his member out and flipped Adiou so his back was against the wall and their chests were facing each other, before driving home. "Oh god! Ichijou! Don't you dare stop!"

"Heh, not on my life." Ichijou replied, pulling out and then back in. He shivered as beautiful, long legs wrapper themselves around his waist, pulling him and his so-to-be mate closer. They both moaned out.

Adiou's walls began to clench and Ichijou quirked an eyebrow, "Already done?" he asked. "Shut-mm. The-oh. Fuck-ugh. Up-hah." Adiou moaned out with every word.

Ichijou leaned into the crook of Adious neck, _'He smells soo good!' _Ichijou thought, his fangs enlarging. He opened his mouth, and moved is hand so he could pump Adious member. "Ah, Don't stop! More, I want more!" Adiou screamed on the top of his lungs. Ichijou complied by using his super human powers to go faster and harder then before.

"I-Ichijou, I'm gonna-" Adiou couldn't get the words out, the pleasure was choking him.

"ICHJOU!" Adiou screamed at the top of his lungs as his climax hit him hard. His walls clenched tight around Ichijou's cock and he too soon was feeling his climax over come him. "Adiou!" and the taller male slide his fangs into the sweet skin of Adiou.

* * *

><p><strong>Ichijou and Adiou can be so naughty some times! *snickers* But tell me something…HAVE I BEEN SPELINNG ADIOU'S NAME WRONG THIS ENTIRE TIME? Cause now I'm seeing it spelt like 'Aidou' Is that the correct way?<strong>

**Oh jeez guys, my computer, I swear, just had a spaz attack. I put a comma and it just kept going, no matter where I clicked -_-U**

**Any ways hoped you like it!**

**Luv Youz~**

**~Hinata**


	12. A Mistake Can Be A Just Has Precious

**Chapter 12! Sorry it took so long! Hopefully you read the chapter before this, even though it's not really a real chapter but still I would be really happy if you did read it! THANKS!**

**I OWN NOTHING! Characters maybe a little OOC but whatever I love 'em! Also bout Adiou's name, yeah I'm spelling it wrong and I had no idea that Hanabusa was his real first name. BUT for this story, it's spelt Adiou(cause I don't feel like changing it) Adiou is his first name and Hanabusa is his last name. Same with Ichijou, it's his first name and Takuma is his last name. Got it? Good! Now on with the story!**

* * *

><p><em>A Mistake Can Be A Just Has Precious<em>

Adiou's eyes widened as large fangs slide gently into his neck. "Ichijou.." He said. No he wasn't shocked, many vampires drink the blood of their sex partner while reaching their climax, but what was more shocking was that Ichijou had cam _inside_ of him. But Adiou is male, he can't get pregnant right? So he shouldn't worry, right? Wrong. Very wrong!

When a male vampire gives himself willingly to a higher vampire male and the higher status vampire cums inside of the lower status vampire, while drinking their blood, the uke will become pregnant and it forms the strongest blood bond, were the uke were to bite the seme back. Now the ukes don't automatically get pregnant, but the Hanabusa family is a different. The first try for a baby with any Hanabusa family member, seme, uke, female, male, they or their partner automatically get pregnant. Though this information is only known to the Hanabusa clam and it's partners through marriage. Which is why a lot of Hanabusa members wait till marriage or die a virgin.

Unfortunately our little Adiou was driven by lust and it clouded his mind, so he didn't even think about the consequences his actions would make.

Ichijou is _Kaname Kuran's _right hand man, Kaname is a pureblood, the vampire prince. So Ichijou has just as much command and respect from other vampires in the world as Kaname does, well maybe not as much, but pretty close.

In simpler terms, will there be a little Adiou/Ichijou running around in 9 mouths? Probably not.

You see, the Hanabusa family has had male pregnancies before, and in all of the pregnancies, male female, all but three of the children died during child birth. For the three children who lived, the mothers died in their place. Adious father was one of those three children. And for the mothers who lost their child, they committed suicide to escape the pain of losing their child.

Ichijou sensed Adious distress and lifted his head after licking the wound close. "Adiou? Is everything alright, love?" Adiou looked very uncomfortable, and Ichijou had made them would-be-mates for life(So they're kind of engaged). _'Does he not want to be mates?' _Ichijou pulled his member from Adiou's hole and rubbed the shorter males back. They sat on the dressing rooms couth and Adiou began to sob.

"I-Ich-Ichijou how c-could you!" He sobbed, and said man winced.

"If you didn't want to be mates, you could have told me from the start, Hanabusa." Now it was Adiou's turn to wince. Ichijou had never been so cold towards him before. Even though the taller blondes arms were still wrapped protectively around the smaller's waist, tugging him closer with every breathe, a cold aura still formed around Ichijou.

Adiou shook his head, "No, it's nothing like that!" Ichijou quirked an eyebrow. "Then please share your reason for being so upset." His eyes softened, not that they were every really cruel. Ichijou just couldn't do cruel.

Adiou licked his lips, "Ichijou do you know anything about my family? Male pregnancies? Female pregnancies?"

Ichijou shook his head and chuckled, "What does that have to do with anything?" the taller blonde blushed slightly, "We can think of children when we're fully mated."

"But, you bit me and...um.." A deep shade of red formed on Adiou's face, which only caused Ichijou's to darken as he caught on the meaning. "I did do that, didn't I? Heh, well I doubt you'll get pregnant on the first try." Adiou looked up the taller male, eyes wide. Ichijou stammered and the uke chuckled, snuggling into his seme.

Ichijou smiled down at the male wrapped in his arms. His, now smaller, fangs glistening in the light.

"Yeah, you're right. If I was normal. Men in my family aren't really normal."

Ichijou titled his head like a confused kitten, "I still don't understand."

Adiou sighed and stood up, pulling on his cloths, Ichijou followed suit shortly after. The two walked, hand and hand out the door and down the hall. Adiou gaped when he saw the door was the color orange. _'Aw shit! Rima's gonna kill me!' _Adiou thought, and Ichijou squeezed his hand in reassures, "I can have that fixed." He said with a blush. "I wasn't really looking for the color yellow at the time." He said scratching the back of his head.

Adiou smiled and leaned up to kiss Ichijou on the cheek. "It's okay."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Ichijou stopped at the door leading to the main floor, "Adiou, what are you so worried about?" Adiou licked his lips once again, "Ichijou, I…I really think I'm.."

"You think you're what?"

"Pregnant." It was just as quiet as a whisper, but Ichijou heard. He blinked in surprise. "Love, I still don't think it happens that fast, even if men in your family aren't normal, as you say." Adiou nodded, deciding to drop the idea of telling him. Ichijou would figure it out after Adiou died that he had a son or daughter. The so-to-be mother vowed to that if one of them was going to die it would be him, not his baby.

Adiou pushed the door open, without saying a word and Ichijou silently followed, but what he saw was not what he was expecting, at all.

No costumers or employees roamed around. The floor was empty, well as empty as it could get with Adiou's, Ichijou's, Shiki's and _Kaname's_ fathers standing not to far from Ichijou and Adiou. They were the four most powerful men in the vampire world.

"Adiou?"

"Ichijou?"

"DAD!" the two said in union.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so I wanted to make this chapter longer but I also wanted to update it before X-mas so I just divided it into two chapters and the next one should hopefully be up by the 1st of Jan. BTW I have no idea what Shiki's, Ichijou's and Adiou's dads names are so I just chose male Japanese names from a baby name website. Kay?<strong>

**Luv you~**

**Hinata**


	13. The Heart Is A Cruel Thing Indeed

**CHAPTER 13! Happy NEW YEAR guys!**

* * *

><p><em>The Heart Is A Cruel Thing Indeed<em>

Adiou's dad, Aoi Hanabusa, was the first noble vampire, who had close ties to the king, to defend vampire hunters, and convinced his people to allow them to live. Of course certain laws were set, but it wasn't ordered that vampire hunters were be killed, unless they killed a pureblood. He was a gentle sprit, who had lost his first true love, only Ichijou's father knows the true story behind Adiou's mother.

Denji Takuma, father of Ichijou Takuma, is the right hand man of Haruka Kuran, king of all vampires. He's strict and was cruel in his younger years. Children were never his strong suit but shortly after meeting Ichijou's mother, Denji found that he would so be a father. After the birth of his only child, Denji's attitude changed drastically.

Chikao Senri was a very happy man, nothing like his serious son, Shiki. Chikao adopted Shiki when he was about 3 weeks old. He and his wife had. and still have, no idea where he came from, all they knew was that he's a great son. **(A/N: Cheesy yeah I know. {Beta; 4/18/11}AND in this story Rido is NOT Shiki's father. Okay I know said that in the first chapter Rido had a son but he went missing, I think I changed that but Rido and Shiki ARE NOT RELATED!)**

Haruka Kuran, well he's simple. He's the king of all vampires, he loves his family and isn't as judgmental, as most people think. And he has some dark secrets of his own.

* * *

><p>"<em>Dad?" <em>Adiou gasped, trying to cover himself, a red blush formed on his face and his father face once taking in his sons outfit. "A-Adiou? What in the world are you doing here?"

"W-w- I-I-" Adiou trailed off seeing Maria smirk slightly. Anger boiled inside of Adiou, _'She called them, I know it.' _The smirk said it all. Maria always hated Adiou and Zero, he wasn't sure why but she did, and she knew that Zero would be killed because she accused him of trying to seduce the vampire prince into letting him marry him. It was nothing but lies.

"Oh, great." Adiou face-palmed when he saw Rima, Shiki, Zero and a _very_ happy Kaname walking back hand and hand (Rima and Shiki/Zero and Kaname) The four stopped to a halt when their eyes landed on the four vampire fathers.

Rima knew who they were, and she knew who Shiki was. _'Why the hell did I think we could be together!_' Rima scolded herself and pulled her hand away from Shiki, who gave a hurt but understood and looked to the floor. He knew they would never be able to see each other again.

Zero had no idea who these men were or why everyone was fearful. But then Kaname all of a sudden, ripped his hand away from Zero, who jumped at the action. He opened his mouth but Rima pulled him away from the two boys. And she angled them so they were far away from Adiou and Ichijou as well. "What the hell is going on here?" Zero yelled, clearly frustrated.

"Zero, please be quiet." Rima pleaded.

"No! I will not be _quiet_ until I get some answers!" Zero humped and cross his arms, and glared at Kaname, but he refused to make eye contact. "Kaname, if you really loved me then you would tell me what the hell is going on." Zero's voice was calmer, and everyone could hear that he was hurt by Kaname's actions. Still, though, Kaname was silent.

The silverette felt his eyes sting, he lost all of his fighting spirit. He looked at Kaname, then to Shiki, Rima, Adiou, and then Ichijou. No one made eye contact and all but Kaname stared at the floor. Kaname was a pureblood after all, he did have his pride.

Finally, Zero studied the four men. One looked strikingly like Kaname, the one next to him was much the Ichijou, the other blonde was a taller Adiou, the fourth was looking at Shiki, but there was no resemblance at all. _'Who are these guys?'_ Zero turned his head slightly when he heard Adiou sob out

"Dad?" It was small and weak like a child who was afraid of being punished. The taller Adiou shook his head said nothing, and stared at the floor.

Zero glared at the man and his head whipped up and returned the glare, but he couldn't hid the surprise that Zero gave him. _'What kind of human __**is **__this boy?' _Haruka had to wonder. He could see why his son was impressed and curious by this boy. He has remarkable strength and is truly brave. It reminded him of…._'No! Haruka don't you dare go there!' _the vampire king scolded himself.

Kaname stared in aw at Zero. The silverette was glaring at all four of the fathers, and wasn't backing down when they returned the gesture! The silverette never once looked at Haruka though, as though the man wasn't interesting to him.

Zero watched Adiou shake and sob and try and get himself together, but it just wasn't happening. He stood straight up and walked back to his dressing room and ripped open all of his drawers.

The vampires in the lobby could hear a muffled 'Gotcha!' from behind the walls. Shortly after, Zero came out of the dressing rooms, holding a wad of cash. I mean a _wad_. He took long, quick steps to Adiou and gently put the money in his hand. "This is why you took the job right? Cause you and your dad needed the money?" Adiou stared at the money and then gaped at Zero.

"Z-Z-Z-ero-"

Zero shook his head and held up his hands, "You keep it. I can get more. It doesn't look like I'll quieting any time soon." All vampire visibly tensed as Kaname's rage flared. "What?" He asked, but he was bluntly ignored by Zero, who smiled at the small blonde.

Adiou gulped and cradled his stomach. He wanted to keep the money, but his dad…his dad was all about honor, and stripping and having stripper friends, were not honorable. Adiou shook his head and continued to sob as he shoved the money back into Zero's chest. "Adiou? Hun? Whats-"

"Don't touch me!" Adiou screamed and then turned and cried into Ichijou's chest. The taller blonde rubbed his lovers back and didn't make eye contact with Zero. No one did. Not even Rima.

Memories flooded Zero's eyes. He remembered that Yagari and Kaito acted this way too. When they found out he had a vampire mother and a human father. They turned against him and he was broken inside. For the longest time Zero had no one he could trust, that was until Rima became his friend. And now even _she _won't look at him. _'Did they find out? Didn't Kaname already know?' _Tears stung Zero's eyes once again, _'Of course they all know now…and they sickened by me.'_

* * *

><p>Zero's throat tightened and he could feel the tears. Suddenly a anger "Don't ignore me, Zero." Sliced through the tension. Said man faced Kaname, and walked over. A violent <em>Smack<em> rang throughout the room, gasps followed shortly after. You just don't hit a Pureblood, let alone a Kuran. The Kuran's are known best for their cruel punishments.

Kaname stared, wide-eyed, at Zero, holding his red cheek. This the tears refused to stay still, so they fell from Zero's lilac eyes. "Don't even think you can act all possessive over me now!" Zero's frustration was scary..even Haruka was a little frightened. But not because of Zero's anger, but of what his son's anger could do if he spoke out of turn or anger Zero even more. Ukes and women were not to be messed with when angry, sad or on their period or pregnant. It was safer for everyone if they're just kept happy at all times, but there were some fools who didn't know, and unfortunately for him, Kaname was one of them.

The young prince opened his mouth to speak, or threaten, one wouldn't know, because before he could utter a word, Zero smacked his other cheek. It earned him a hard glare from the vampire prince and an anger aura washed over Zero and Kaname. But still the silverette wouldn't back down.

Zero used his bangs to hide his eyes and he spoke. "It's over, Kaname." The pureblood could've swore that his heart literally broke that moment. He couldn't breathe. As much as he wanted to reach out and grab Zero, pull him back into his arms and keep him there forever, he just could've move!

* * *

><p>The sliver-haired boy ran from the building, ignoring the feeling a nausea, threatening to let him see his lunch for a second time that day. "Ouff!" Before he could grasp what was happening, Zero was lying on the ground, or more like on top of the man, he ran into, and caused him to fall onto the ground.<p>

"Rido! Are you alright?"

"Nii-san! You're not hurt are you?"

Said man groaned from under Zero. "Get off." He said simply and Zero blushed and quickly got off the man. "I'm so sorry! I didn't-" Rido held up a hand, knowing that through all of the obvious crying, it hurt the boy to speak.

Shizuka rushed to her husband and checked to make sure he was okay. "I'm fine, Dear." Rido said with a smile, then nodded to his sister, who always seemed to be worried about him. Juuri nodded back to her brother, and then turned her attention to the boy.

"Are you alright?" she asked and the boy gave a weak nod. Juuri gave her sister-in-law a knowing look, which Shizuka returned without hesitation. They both had been down this path, and they could clearly see that the boy had just broken up with his boyfriend.

"Sweetheart?" Shizuka said gently approaching the broken-hearted creature. "It's going to be alright. If he was in stripping club then he wasn't worth it."

She saw the boy lick his lips and then heard him whisper, "But I work here. I'm…a stupid, no good, stripper!" The boy bawled and crashed to the ground on his knees, his hands covering his face.

Juuri rushed to the broken boy and Shizuka waved to her driver. "Rido, Juuri and I are going to take his boy home and help him. You wait here for Haruka and the others." Rido nodded, knowing not the get involved, or to disagree. His wife and sister seemed to have a soft spot of broken-hearted people and would always welcomed them with open arms. The brunette watch his wife and sister guide the boy to the car and then the car drove off, disappearing around the corner.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright guys, that's it for now! And I'm sorry for the wait! I know it pisses me off when the stories I'm reading haven't been updated in a while, but yeah… I promise, I'll to update fasting next time. Once again, I know the names I used for the dads, (except Haruka) are probably wrong, but I don't know them and can't find them. Till next time!<strong>

**Luv you~**

**Hinata**


	14. A Heart Can Only Break So Many Times

**Chapter 14.….**

**Thank you SOOOOOOOOOO much for all your reviews and support! I Really truly to do Luv all! Sorry for the late update! But good news: SNOW DAY!*Now SNOW DAY**_S_**!)**

* * *

><p><em>A Heart Can Only Break So Many Times Before It Dies<em>

Zero couldn't help, but stare at the two women in front of him. Not only had they driven him to a humorous, beautiful Victorian home, but they offered him food, a new home and…a healed heart. One of the women had long white-silver hair, much like his own, but less silver, that reached to her hips, and red-ish brown eyes. She wore a long white dress the was tight until it reach her waist, where it began to loosen and flow out. A purple fabric belt was around her waist and silver bangles adored her tiny wrists. She had white leather boots, that ended just below her knees on her feet. The other woman had equally long hair, but it was a red-wine color, much like Kaname's, which sent a dagger through Zero's broken heart. She wore a long dress, scarlet of color. It was long sleeved and was fitted around her chest area, flowing out around the end of her ribs. Her eyes were the same chocolate color as Kaname's. _'Why is this woman and Kaname so much alike!' _Zero wondered.

"Sweetheart?" The brunette asked, patting Zero's knee. Both women were very motherly, something Zero missed dearly, though the brunette was more motherly than the whitette.

"Oh! I'm so sorry. I was spacing out." Zero replied with a light blush. The women smiled and nodded, understanding. Their kindness was almost too much for Zero to handle at the moment.

"What's your name, dear?" asked the whitette. "I'm Shizuka and this is my sister-in-law, Juuri. The man you ran into earlier was my husband Rido." Shizuka said gesturing to herself , than to Juuri. Zero smiled, "My name is Zero. Thank for taking me in. You really didn't have to."

"Nonsense!" Juuri exclaimed, "Of course we had to take you in! Those who get their hearts broken need to stick together!" Shizuka nodded in agreement.

As Juuri rubbed Zeros back she cooed, "Now don't you worry about a thing." Shizuka quickly added, "Yes, forget about that _boy_, what _you_ need is a _man_!" the whitette nodded to herself and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yes you do. And my son needs someone to love him for him, not for the material things he has." Juuri clapped her hands together, feeling quite sly for setting up her son and Zero. "Juuri…I don't know…I mean I know what you mean but…I just got _out _of a relationship and-"

"And, the best way to get over him is to _move on_!" Juuri said winking at Zero.

"But-"

"But nothing! What will one little date do?" Zero had admit, it wouldn't hurt. Not physically anyway. He loved Kaname and he just throw him away like he was nothing! It was all those men's fault. And none of his so called 'friends' wanted nothing to do with him.

With that thought in mind, Zero sat up straight and said, "Well, you know. Who cares! One date won't hurt at all!" The two women smiled warmly at Zero, glad that he was feeling better.

* * *

><p><em>Ring, Ring<em>

"Forgive me." Shizuka said pulling out her Blackberry and pressing a button, moving out of the room so she could talk. A few moments later the whitette came back, saying it was her husband. "I'm afraid I have to go." She said pulling on her white knee length coat. "I have dinner plan with Rido." Juuri nodded and hugged her sister-in-law good bye, "Tell Nii-san that he should get his eyes checked, and that he should apologize to Zero-kun for running into him." Juuri said while Shizuka hugged said boy good-bye. The two giggled behind their hands, while Zero just shook his head at the silliness.

* * *

><p>Juuri and Zero waved good bye to Shizuka, and Juuri closed the door. She glanced at Zero realizing for the first time his outfit isn't the most comfortable thing in the world. "Zero..do you want to change?" said boy looked down at himself: His legs were in fishnets and he had a tank top and short shorts on. He blushed and tried to hid it with his bangs, nodding quickly. Juuri motioned for the boy to follow her up the grand stair case, which he did.<p>

They entered a blood red room, that only looked suitable for a prince. Zero noted the king size bed in the middle of the room with black covers and sheets with four large black pillows and two small red pillows on top, by the head board. At the foot of the bed was an extra blanket that was red as well. The walls were blood red and the floor was a dark cherry wood. The frame of the bed was also a dark cherry wood, as was the door, dresser, writing desk, bed side tables, the chest at the foot of the bed and the mini table with four chairs that was close to the bathroom to the left. To the right were large glass doors that lead to a balcony, with black curtains. A large rug ran across the floor, leaving the cold wood only a few centimeters to be viewed.

"I'm sure some of my sons cloths should fit you; though they might be a little big." And they weren't a little big…they were huge! Even with a belt, it seemed like the pants were determined to remain on the floor. The shirt remained on his body, still it hung off one of his shoulders, no matter what, much like Kaname's had. Once again pain ripped through Zero, but he hid it well.

"I give up." Zero said plopping down on the large bed, wearing a black bath robe. Juuri nodded, but smiled. "I guess we'll just have to go out and get you cloths that fit." Zero stood up, "No we don't!" But Juuri just shook her head not hearing a word of it. "You've already done so much for me, you're evening that me stay the night!" Zero tried to reason with the stubborn woman, but she continued to ignore him. "We'll have to wait for my husband and son to get home, so lets go wait in the parlor." Juuri said hooking arms with Zero, ending the argument and leading the boy down the stairs.

* * *

><p>Yuki felt as if her heart was breaking. She had just got off the phone with her older brother and he was close to tears, she could feel it. Kaname was broken, and it was all because of that silver-haired man named Zero. Kaname was madly in love with him and Zero was beyond beautiful. No wonder Kaname was worried that Zero would never forgive him. Every man probably would go after him, even if Zero was single or not, so Kaname had every right to be possessive, beside his possessiveness is out of love and protection, not ownership. The young princess had to get them back together, she just didn't know how…yet. Kaname refused to mate with anyone except Zero. "Why does he have to be so difficult!" Yuki huffed to herself.<p>

"Moth-" As Yuki walked into the parlor, to find her mother so they could talk, she saw none other than Zero with her mother. They were sitting peacefully on the two couches, Zero on one and Juuri on the other. Yuki noticed, though, that Zero was currently wearing Kaname's bath robe. "Hello, Yuki. This is Zero. He'll be staying here tonight." Yuki nodded, "And why is he wearing Nii-sans bath robe?" Juuri looked from her daughter to Zero, "Oh, well, he doesn't have any cloths and your brothers cloths don't fit him." Juuri paused to shift and face her daughter, "After Daddy and your brother come home, I'm going to take Zero shopping." She gave Zero a looked that sad 'Don't argue with me.' And Zero remained quiet, though he didn't want this woman to spend her money on him. He didn't want her pity. _'But, it doesn't seem like she's __**pitying**__ me. It's more like she wants to __**help **__me because she..cares?' _Zero pondered, not really aware of the chocolate eyes watching.

'_Mmmmmm…Light bulb!' _Yuki smiled as an idea popped into her head. "Mother, I know of something Zero can wear!" Yuki clasped her hands together behind her back, smiling sweetly. "Really?" Juuri arched an eyebrow at daughter. "Yup!" Yuki nodded and went over to Zero and grabbed his wrist. "C'mon!" the young girl said to the very startled Zero. Juuri gave a little waved and grabbed her book from the coffee table in front of her. _'Whatever your doing to that poor boy Yuki, don't be too cruel. He maybe gay, but he's not a __**girl**__.'_

Yuki smirked, _'Daddy and Kaname are on their way right now, I have to work quickly.'_

'_What is this girl!' _Zero thought as he was tugged up the grand staircase. The young girl was blabbing on and on about something Zero wasn't interested in. His eyes were caught by a woman at the top of the stairs. "Mary!" Yuki cried.

Mary was a young woman, who couldn't be older then 25, with black hair that was cut short and sharp, with red eyes. She was wearing a maid dressing that was medium length and stockings. "Yuki-chan?" Mary said, something about her voice made Zero jolt. It reminded him of his mothers voice. "Please take Zero to my room. I'll be right there in a moment." Yuki said handing off Zero as they reached the top of the staircase. Mary's eyes widened once she realized Zero was standing there. Her eyes then moved to the floor and a small "Yes, Yuki." slipped through as a whisper. And the maid motioned for Zero to follow her and Yuki skipped down the opposite hall way.

The maid lead Zero past Juuri's son room and a couple more doors, then took a sharp left and stopped at a dark cherry wood door with a 'Yuki' sign, written in a child's hand writing, nailed to it.

"Thank you." Zero said as the maid opened to door. A curt nod was her only reply, her eyes never looking at Zero. The young man walked into Yuki's room. It's was much like her brothers, except purple instead of red and grey instead of black. And there were a few more teenager stuff, like a stereo with CDs littering the floor around it, and also a vanity with a mirror. Zero sat on the bed while Mary stood, silently by the door.

Zero studied the woman. He worked as a stripper and it was very common for strippers to use wigs and color contacts. So he could easier see that this woman was wearing both, but he had to wonder, why?

"Mary?" the woman tensed. "Yes." she answered anyways. "Why do you-"

"Okay! Here we go!" Yuki came barging in dumping a pile of cloths onto the bed next to Zero. "Mary? Will you help me find an outfit for Zero?" the maid nodded and smiled.

Zero held up his hands, "I appreciate the thought, but I don't fit into your brothers cloths." Yuki giggled and shook her head, "I know that silly! These are my cloths!"

Zero paled.

* * *

><p><strong>Well! What do you think! Sorry about the late update, but good news! We had a snow day today and we have ANOTHER one tomorrow! Yes! *fist pumps*<strong>

**Luv You~**

**Hinata**


	15. Shock In The Name Of Love

**Chapter 15! How long do you guys want this story to be? Originally it was supposed to be 20 chapters, but now it's gonna have to be a lot longer. ****J Does that make you happy?**

* * *

><p><em>Shock In The Name Of Love<em>

Kaname sighed as he snapped his cell phone shut. Yuki could tell he was hurt, and he knew his sister would do something to make it better. She would probably go find Zero, which would only make it worse.

"Kaname?" Haruka willed for his son to look at him, but said boy continued to look out the window and reply, "Yuki and Mother are waiting for us to return." Kaname just couldn't make himself to look his father in the eye, even now when they're alone.

Haruka sighed and looked out his own, and watched the people passing by. He didn't understand why Kaname was so upset. Sure, he had found him in a strip club, but he's young! And Haruka couldn't say _he's_ never been to a strip club before. Hell! He's even been to a gay bar before, when he was Kaname's age. "Kaname you're young-"

"Father, please. Not tonight." Kaname pleaded, and for the first time since that morning, Kaname looked his father in his eyes. Haruka nodded, not liking one bit that his son was so upset. So…._broken_.

"We're here, Sir." The driver said as he pulled into the Kuran's driveway. "Thank you, Jameson." Haruka nodded as said man opened his door and then rushed over to Kaname, when the prince started to open his own door. "Thanks." Kaname mumbled under his breath, not really in the mood to be prince-like tonight. Really all he wanted to do was go to his room and have Mary bring him some hot chocolate and then have her tell him it would be alright, and it would be perfect in the morning. Just like when he was a child.

Kaname sighed, sadly though, he wasn't a child anymore. No matter how much he wanted to be at the moment. Life was much kinder and easier when you are a child. A child's biggest worry is being caught stealing a cookie for the cookie jar. It's biggest fear is monster is the closet or under the bed; where ever the monster wanted to be that night.

An adults biggest worry though, is the ever growing pile of bills and it's biggest fear is giving it's heart away, only to be ripped in half before their very eyes.

Though Kaname didn't have to worry about bills, losing his heart was absolutely an issue. _'Whats wrong with me? I'm so caught up in this man, yet he's still a mystery to me!' _Sure Kaname knew about his mother, where he work, where lived and went to school. But it's the little things that he doesn't know like whats his favorite color, favorite food, favorite number? What was the scariest thing he did? What made him smile?

They first date was a complete disaster, not Kaname didn't learn anything that day, but still. It wasn't enough. Kaname was becoming more selfish then a child. More, more, more! He only wanted more! And now he had nothing!

The brunette rubbed his temple, hopping that his growing headache would subside. "Kaname? Sweetheart is everything okay?" Kaname glanced up to see his mother standing only a few feet from where he had just entered. She still had her reading book in her hands, but her face was filled with concern. "Please, define 'alright' for me Mother. Because it seems like I forgot the meaning"

Juuri frowned, seeing Kaname like this was like seeing Zero crying earlier that night, it broke her heart. The woman rushed to her son's side and rubbed his back hushing him. "It's alright, Sweetie, Mommy's going to make it allll better!"

"NIIIIIIIIIIII-SAAAAAAAANNNNNN~"

'_Oh dear god.' _Kaname though as he looked to the top of the staircase, his eyes widening when he saw _two_ figures.

'_Zero?'_

* * *

><p>Zero stared at himself in the mirror. The outfit she picked out wasn't bad…at all. At first Zero pictured that she would try and stuff him into a frilly dress, but after Yuki showed every article of clothing, showing it to Zero in Mary, he realized there weren't really any dresses in the pile.<p>

The three went through the pile once more, dividing it into different piles. The 'Maybes' and the 'Hell Nos'. Mary picked out two different outfits for him to try, and same with Yuki. To tell you the truth, he didn't mind any of the outfits. They might have been girls cloths, but they didn't _look_ like it. At least not on Zero they didn't.

At the moment, Zero was modeling the first outfit Yuki picked out, "You so look hot!" the young girl cried clapping her hands together, while swinging her feet back and forth. Zero once again looked at his reflection. He had to admit the girl was right, he did look hot.

On his legs were jeggings. They were like leggings and jeans mixed together. Zero had seen a lot of teenagers and even some of his co-workers wearing them. Apparently they were very popular. They were black of color, and reminded him of the one pair of skinny jeans that he owned. They hugged his butt quit nicely too, it didn't look too big or too small. Zero ran his hands down the sides of the pants, smoothing the fabric, before moving on. He wore of grey tank top and over it was a plaid black and white flannel shirt. Along the sides, close to his stomach, the fabric was sown into a bunch, so if he buttoned the shirt, it made his waist narrow, it looked very flattering on him. He wore two studded belts around his hips. Yuki 'fixed' they so they looked good, just hanging off his hips. They were the to accessorize the outfit, not to hold his pants up. Yuki wanted him to ware these jelly bracelet things.

Apparently teenagers made up this game, where if someone broke the bracelet while someone was wearing it, they had to do whatever the color represented. And the black one, the color Yuki wanted Zero to wear, meant sex…..Zero was not happy, is an understatement.

"I am not wearing that!"

"Why not?" Yuki whined, holding up three of the bracelets.

"Because! What happens if someone breaks it!'

Yuki shrugged, "Then you have sex with 'em."

Zero shook his head at the girl in utter disbelief. "Unbelievable."

"Okay, Zero just wear one! Then I won't whine about it!"

"Fine!' Zero quickly snatched the piece of rubber and slid it onto his wrists. "Okay that's go downstairs now! I think Daddy and Nii-san are home."

Zero and Mary followed the young princess, soon reaching the top of the staircase. Zero peered down at the two men who were standing next to Juuri.

"NIIIIIIIIIIII-SAAAAAAAANNNNNN~"

The taller of the two was the man who might have been at the club when Kaname and him fought, but Zero couldn't remember. He did remember not paying attention to one of them. And the other, the one Juuri's arm was draped around, comforting him was…"Kaname?" Zero whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? What do you think? Brownie points for updating so fast?<strong>

**Luv You~ (Thanks for Reviewing!)**

**Hinata~**


	16. A Royal Pain

**Aright! Chapter 16! I'm sorry it's so late. I AM SO SORRY IT"S SHORT!**

**Any way enjoy~!**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

><p><em> A Royal Pain<em>

The shock on Kaname's face just couldn't be described. Seeing Zero, in his home, staring down at him with silent tears in his eyes. It just shook Kaname deep, too deep _'How could it be possible? How is it possible for me to just let you go like that?' _Kaname thought, gulping, clutching his mothers arm. Juuri didn't take in sudden weight of her son as a bad thing, no she thought her son was completely awe struck by Zero. And sure, in a way, he was, just not the way she hoped he was. If Kaname wanted to go to bed before, now he wanted to leave the planet forever. Seeing those tears in Zeros eyes and knowing it was because of him that they were there; it absolutely killed Kaname, shattering his soul. _'Of course I finally find someone who loves me for me and I screw it up and I break his heart.' _Kaname needed to sit and it was clear that his mother wasn't letting him move.

"Yuki! Zero! Come here quickly." Juuri called waving the two down. Yuki smiled and dragged Zero down, with Mary following silently behind them. Kaname being the only one who noticed the tears, that threatened to fall.

"I think you'll just _love_ Kaname-Nii, Zero." Yuki said, smiling because of the little secret she held, walking over to the young girls family. Zero nodded not really listening, his eyes wondered everywhere, except Kaname. If he caught Kaname's eye, Zero would break, and all of the hunter training, he thought he forgot, would go to waste.

"Zero, this my son, Kaname." Juuri said, moving over to Zero, trying to pull the two boys closer. The brunette boy gulped, his mother was a strange woman, and she was going to be the death of him if she kept pushing Zero towards him. Said boy finally looked at his ex and something…snapped. Something about Kaname's stone hard face just set Zero off and the silverette wasn't sure what it was, but damn did he like it! Never, not since before the Association came into his life, had Zero ever felt so powerful.

The human child smiled sweetly at the prince and stuck out his hand. Kaname raised an eyebrow, he stuck his hand out, against his better judgment. Juuri and Yuki clutched each hands, hopping that their hard work had paid off. "Hi, nice to meet you, Kaname." Zero cooed flirtatiously, stilling shaking Kaname's hand, moving slightly closer until their chest just barley touched.

"Um, yeah, you too?" Kaname was confused and nervous, Zero was using his sexy charm that always made Kaname's knees buckle. _'What is he doing?' _Kaname thought.

Haruka narrowed his eyes, _'Didn't that silver haired boy break up with Kaname?' _Thought the confused king, _'Unless, he didn't know Kaname was a Kuran?' _Haruka growled, not liking the thought of his son being used, because Haruka had saw how hurt Kaname had been when the boy broke up with him. He could only think Zero was like Sara Shirabuki, Councilman Shirabuki's only daughter. They constantly pushed Sara onto Kaname, even though it was obvious that Kaname was not interested.

* * *

><p>The silver-haired boy squeezed the vampires hand and yelled, "You jerk!" and stomped his foot onto Kaname's. "Ow!" the prince yelped, bending over to cradle his injured foot. Zero made a mad dash, up stairs, the echo of a door slamming burst through the castle like structure. Juuri and Yuki rushed to help Kaname, and Mary followed Zero.<p>

"Kaname! Are you alright?" asked Yuki as she and her mother sat Kaname on the couch in the parlor, a servant ran in holding out some ice. Haruka took the ice and dismissed the servant, handing the bag to Kaname. "Thank you." he mumbled, then sighed. "I knew that wasn't going to end well for me." Juuri laid her hands in her lap, sitting next to Kaname, Haruka and Yuki sat on the other couch. "Is there something you wish to tell us?" The older female pressed her lips into a straight line, disappointed that Zero and Kaname hadn't clicked, but by Zero's reaction to Kaname, there had to something that she was missing.

With his family's eyes on him Kaname sighed once again, crossing his arms. "It's a long story."

"Shorten it." Haruka said, mimicking his son. He and Kaname eyed each other for a while, and Yuki eyed the stairs. She wanted to go to Zero, and she knew Mary went after him. The princess looked at her hands, and sighed. Yuki got up, sensing someone at the front door. In walked Adiou, who was living with them and didn't feel the need to knock, and Ichijou fallowed behind the shorter blonde closely. "Hey guys. We need a few minutes. Could you wait in the dinning room?" The blondes nodded and left, and Yuki made her way back to the parlor.

Juuri waved to Adiou and he returned the gesture. Her eyes looked at Kaname's face, he was hurt and confused. Juuri was a mother, Kaname's mother, and it's only natural that she takes her baby's side, but Zero had no mother to comfort him, and Juuri desperately wanted to fill that void in Zero's heart.

Kaname sighed again, and started the story, "It was that night when I didn't go to the gathering…"

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short, but I've been really sick lately, and really tired, I promise that chapter 17(hopefully) won't take as long as this one did.<strong>

**Luv You!**

**Hinata**


	17. Twisting Turns

**Hey guys. Chapter 17~ Sorry its late…and short but….if you want my excuse read the bottom…**

* * *

><p><em>Twisting Turns<em>

Zero opened a random door, slamming it as hard as he could, after running in. He flopped on the white covered bed, it puffed up around his curled form like a cloud. A thunder cloud at that. Zero was a wreck. He lavender eyes were dull, swollen and red from crying and rubbing. Snot ran down his beautiful face, also from crying. The tiny bit of eyeliner and mascara, curtsey of Yuki, smeared half way down his cheek, caused by his hands rubbing his eyes to stop the tears. It didn't, the tears flowed freely.

Zero heard the door open and soft feet enter the room. Lifting his face, he wiped his eyes one last time and sat up sniffling. Mary moved to sit next to him on the bed and rubbed his back cooing, "It's alright baby." Zero shook his head, "No it's not!" he sobbed, while Mary sighed. "Tell me what's bothering you."

"Kaname, love, society, life:" Zero listed, playing with the comfy comforter. Mary smiled, "That's a start. Now lets get to the details." She said, putting her arm around the broken boy.

"I love Kaname. I know I do but.."

"But?"

"But he broke my heart, and played with my soul. The fabric of my very being!"

Mary nodded, thinking for a moment. She said, "Don't you think you're being a little bit moody? I mean, I'm sure Kaname-kun wasn't expecting his father to be there." She already knew about the story because Zero had told Juuri and Shizuka and she over heard the conversation, but she never saw the silver haired boy her mistress had taken under her wing.

"I am _not_ being _moody_." Zero growled.

"Okay, but you and Kaname-kun did have sex, correct? Mood swings are a sign of pregnancy." The maid suggested. Zero shook his head, thinking that Mary was insane.

"I'm a guy. Guys don't do pregnancy."

Mary gave a questioning look, "Do you know _nothing_ about vampires?" Zero crossed his arms. "Vampires can get both genders pregnant." Mary explained, crossing her arms, standing up while facing Zero. "it's a little complicated but that's the basics. And we'll just leave it at that okay?" Zero nodded still letting the information sink in, his eyebrows knitted in confusion.

She was going to continue and explain more in depth when Zero jumped up and gapped like a fish.

The boy's eyes widened, "So_ that's _why he wanted to use a condom!" Mary sighed and nodded, then smiled at Zeros child-like reaction. "Okay fine. He can get me pregnant, but I'm still mad at him." Zero stated stubbornly.

Mary rolled her red eyes and sighed again. Someone knocked at the door and Mary moved to open it. Zero readied himself to be asked to leave, but the door didn't reveal Juuri, instead it revealed Adiou. The blonde shyly smiled and Mary left as Adiou entered, creating an awkward silence.

Adiou sighed realizing that the silverette wasn't going to start. "I'm so sorry Z. I…I…just seeing my dad there …it shook me to the core." Adiou explained playing with his fingers. Tears stung at the young noble vampires eyes. Zero was a close friend, and Adiou didn't want to loose him over some stupid mistake. Zero remained silent, looking at the petite blonde.

'_Adiou's right. Now of them were expecting to see their fathers, or higher vampires there. Which means I was rough on all of them. And it means I have to forgive them…well maybe not Ichijou and Shiki, because I don't really know them personally. Maybe Mary was right too….'_

"Oh my God!" Zero said jumping up. "What? Are you alright?" Adiou said rushing to the other boy. "Adiou!" Zero whined. "I think I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p><strong>How cruel am I to end it right there! Very cruel I know, but if I kept going I'd run out of ideas.<strong>

**So here's some question I have(even though you won't be able to answer)**

_**Is Zero pregnant?**_

_**What is Adiou going to do about his unborn child?(oh spoiler if you didn't realize Adiou is most diffidently preggers)**_

_**How will Ichijou react to being a father?**_

_**Who is Mary really?**_

_**What happened to Zero's mothers body?(If you will so kindly remember, Chrissies body was never found!)**_

_**Will Zero's dad ever enter the story?**_

_**Where's Ichiru, Zero's twin brother?**_

_**Will any other vamps find out about Zero being an illegal child?**_

_**What is Sara going to do?**_

**Give me your theories. I can't wait to see what you've got planted in your mind. Who knows maybe your theory will change the plot I have set up, because reviews really do help the writer with everything.**


	18. Pregnancy Is All About the Panicking

**Chapter 18 YAAAAAAAAYYYYY! Can you guys believe that in the beginning this story was only going to be 20 chapters? Le gasp! But no worries lovelies! This story is far from over. ****J Any whos I loved ALL of your reviews and some(most) gave me ideas and made me really think. Also there's a NEW poll on my profile about who you guys think Mary really is! There was another poll about my next master piece after this one is over, but I took it down because I just deiced that I'll write them all eventually. Any way check the poll and vote please!**

**Disclaimer: Oh come on guys! You know if I own Vampire Knight, Kaname would be given Zero some yummy Yaoi love every page/episode!( And Kana and Ze would hate for it but do I care? Nope!)**

**ON TO THE STORY!**

* * *

><p><em>Pregnancy Is All About the Panicking<em>

"Holy Shit!" Adiou yelled. Zero just stared like a frightened animal. "Oh my GOD! What am I going to tell Kaname? Do you think he'll hate me?" The silverette crumbled to the floor in a sobbing mess. "Oh my God he's going to _hate_ me!" Adiou shook his sinking to the ground next to his hyperventilating friend.

"Z, it's okay. We're not even sure if you really are pregnant or not." The blonde said, trying to clam down the other male.

Zero took a deep breathe and looked and Adiou, "A, do you have any pregnancy tests around?" Adiou thought for a moment before nodding and walking into the bathroom, motioning for Zero to follow.

Adiou smiled, "This is my room. I've been living with the Kurans since my house was burned down by the hunters last winter." Zero nodded and couldn't help but get pissed. He was raised by a vampire hunter and used to want to be one really bad, when he was younger, but after meeting Rima and becoming her best friend and then Adiou at the club. And then meeting and falling in love with Kaname. Zero's perspective of vampires change drastically.

Adiou pulled out a box from below the sink and handed it to Zero, who took it with shaking hands. "It's okay," the blonde said squeezing the silverette's hand in comfort. "Everything is going to be okay." with a smile from Zero, Adiou left and sat on the bed, waiting.

The small blonde couldn't help but think about _his_ unborn child. _'How will Ichijou react? I mean I don't think he hates kids, but still…' _Adiou continued to ponder about his life and well his death. He was 100% sure that he was pregnant.

No he hadn't been throwing up lately but morning sickness wasn't the main definition of pregnancy. And it's just the way vampires are, a vampire less status is taken by a vampire with a higher status and then gets pregnant. But for some reason Ichijou didn't know that is was that automatic or just didn't want to believe that. Granted it's really not that automatic but still…

Zero came out of the bathroom 20 minutes latter. "So?" Adiou asked getting up. Zero shook his head, "I'm not pregnant." Adiou gave a sad smile.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I guess." Zero said tossing the stick into a near by trash can. Then both boys sat of the bed.

"You're not upset?"

Zero shrugged, "A little I guess. I mean, just thinking about be with Kaname's child. It…scared me."

Adiou nodded. "I'm pregnant." he said it. But he hadn't meant to.

"That's great Adiou!" Zero said with a large smile, that faded when he noticed Adiou wasn't has happy as he was. "Is that a bad thing?"

Adiou sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm happy but.."

"But?" Zero asked.

"But my family, well at least the mothers, are cursed."

"What do you mean cursed?"

"A really long time ago, a male Hanabusa had an affair with a witch. Once his wife got pregnant he called off the affair. And that really pissed off the witch." Adiou licked his lips, "So for revenge she cursed the mothers. The curse caused either the mother or the child to die at the birthing state."

Zero's eyes widened but he didn't say anything, wanting to let Adiou continue. "Most of the time the child died, and the sadness caused the mother to kill his or her self. There were some children who made it." Zero nodded, "My dad is one of them, but his mom is dead. And I'm one of them." Adiou said, still smiling sadly. "My mom didn't die from the curse though."

Zero was confused, "Huh?"

"My dad and her figured that if she got pregnant before she was Hanabusa then both of us would live. But they were engaged and they would have been married before I was born. So they asked someone else to have my moms egg placed in them and them my dads seed." Adiou explained.

"Who? I mean who was the one to give birth to you?" Zero asked crossing his legs.

"Stella."

"Stella? Are you serious?" Zero jumped up and almost hit his head on the wall. Adiou laughed and nodded "Well that explains why she loves you so much." Adiou nodded again, "Yeah, she and my mom were best friends in high school and college. They'd do anything for each other." Adiou grew quiet and Zero knew there was more to the story.

"When I was born my mom just knew that I was going to be a uke. And there's no way to get around the last name thing. Once born a Hanabusa, always Hanabusa. The curse doesn't care if you get married and take their last name. Either I or my child will die in nine mouths."

Zero stood and stomped his foot, 'That's not fair!" He cried out, "I know Z, but do me a favor?"

"Want me to kill the stupid bitch who cursed your family? Cause then the curse will go away." Zero offered. Adiou shook his head, "Let's want my mom tried to do."

"What?" Zero whispered. "My mom, being afraid that she'd lose me, went after the witch that cursed us. She thought she could kill the bitch, but she hasn't returned."

Zero sat down again, Adiou was unable to look at Zero. "When did she leave?"

"I was six."

"Oh Adiou." the silverette whispered. But the blonde just shook his head and held on to Zero's hand. "You don't know what happened to her?"

"No, but I think it's save to say that she's dead."

"Adiou.." But the blonde just shook his head again,

"So what's that favor you want me to do?"

"Take care of my baby when I die."

Zero stood, shocked, "Adiou, I'm not gonna let you die. And neither is it's dad. Who is the dad anyway?"

"Would you kill me if I said Kaname?" Adiou said smirking a little, but laughed when Zero became red with anger and hurt flickered in his eyes. "I'm kidding, Z! The dad is Ichijou."

"That wasn't very funny." Zero pouted.

"I think it was." Adiou giggled and Zero just rolled his eyes.

"You are so lucky, you're Pregos." Zero mumbled.

"Prego?" Adiou asked, while smiling.

"What? I'm getting tired of saying pregnant! Besides Prego is _so_ cuter." Zero huffed.

Now Adiou rolled his eyes, getting up from the bed, lacing his fingers through Zero's black jelly bracelet. "C'mon, you have to go tell Kaname you're sorry for stomping on his foot."

"No!" Zero yelled like a child. "Come on Zero! Stop being a kid and just say you're sorry! It'll be his turn after."

"But why do I have to say sorry first?" Zero whined, as the smaller blonde pulled him down the hall to the top of the stairs.

"Zero if you don't walk your ass down these stairs, I will drag you down them and that's going to hurt." Adiou threatened.

"Damn Adiou, you're gonna make one hell of a mom." zero said while he pushed Adiou in front. "You go first I'll follow." Adiou just sighed and went, swing his hand that was still laced through Zero's bracelet.

* * *

><p>Zero smiled at Adiou, but then scowled when they got closer to the parlor. He refused to look at Kaname, even out right ignored him. Zero waved to Yuki, Ichijou, Haruka, Juuri and Mary, but not Kaname. Hell no not Kaname.<p>

Juuri noticed that Zero and Kaname were ignoring each other, but she also knew neither one of them would be so upset it they just got off their high horses and made up! "Honestly!" she huffed, "Would you two just kiss and make up already? It was a stupid mistake! From the way both of you are acting, I'd say both of you are heavily pregnant."

'_Again with that stupid word!' _Zero scream in his mind, he couldn't hold his anger in any longer. "I've already taken a fucking pregnancy test! And it was negative so ha there you go!" Kaname jumped up, "You thought you were pregnant?"

Zero turned his head to the side, "Not with your kid." Pain ripped through Kaname like a hot knife through butter. _'Damn it Kaname! Why are you so fucking stupid? You're never going to get Zero back now!' _Kaname screamed at himself, his world was crashing. He had many regrets and one of them was getting bored at those stupid parties and letting it show.

But if he hadn't, he would have never met Zero, the love of his life. On shaky legs Kaname walked over to Zero. "I'm sorry." Kaname whispered in Zero ears, his fingers gently creased the pale cheek. "I'm so very sorry that I've caused you so much pain, Love. But," Kaname began to choke, trying to hide his tears, "But please, _please_, don't leave me all alone again." That was it, Kaname couldn't keep the tears in any more. They flowed down his cheeks in on his lips.

"Kaname," Zero whispered, feeling tears of his own stinging his eyes. The brunettes head was barred in the silver haired mans chest, a sob here and there broke out only seconds apart. "Kaname please don't cry." Zero rubbed his cheek on the red wine hair. "I'm sorry too. I love you Kaname." Zero whispered.

The prince lifted his head and kissed the beauty, letting all of his passion flow into Zero. The shorter boy moaned into Kaname's mouth and wrapped his arms around his neck.

A little _snap_ was heard but no one paid any attention to it. The girls and Adiou just cooed and giggled about how cute they are together. Ichijou and Haruka just smiled at their loves and family. Ichijou moved and wrapped his arms around Adiou's waist.

The two lovers pulled apart and Kaname whispered, "I love you more."

"Don't start with me Kaname." Zero growled, causing everyone to laugh. "I'm sorry Kaname. I'm sorry that I stomped on your foot and bitch slapped you, twice." Zero said looking into chocolate eyes. Then he turned his attention to everyone else, "I'm sorry I snapped earlier."

Kaname just shook his head and chuckled, "You're too cute too be true." he then nuzzled Zero neck, taking a deep breathe. "Oh and Kaname?"

"Um?"

"I did think I was Prego with your child." Kaname blushed, but raised an eyebrow, "Prego?"

"Don't even start Kaname." Adiou warned, which everyone took to heart. Juuri was still curious. She still thought Zero was pregnant, but if he took a test and it was negative then she guessed he wasn't pregnant.

"Adiou?" Ichijou asked.

"Yeah?"

"What's that?" Ichijou held up Adiou's hand to reveal, Zero's black jelly _snapped_ bracelet.

"Oh shit." Yuki muttered and Mary held a hand up to her mouth in surprise, also trying to keep from laughing.

Zero looked at his wrist and realized that the one bracelet he was wearing was now, _snapped_, in Adiou hand. Adiou's eyes widened, knowing about the game teenagers play, and looked at Zero then back at the bracelet.

"ADIOU! HOW COULD YOU BREAK ZERO'S BRACELET?" Yuki screamed.

"It's fine Yuki. It doesn't matter" Kaname said calmly, not knowing about the game. "Yes it does!" Zero screamed, "We can get you a new bracelet." Kaname said, still not getting why they were so upset about the bracelet. Seriously it was a piece of plastic!

Haruka nodded, "Yes, Yuki has thousands of those bracelets."

"Yes, she does. And do you know what those bracelet's mean when they get broken? The game that people play when they wear one?" Zero asked crossing his arms, leaning slightly into Kaname.

"No." the father and son replied at the same time.

"Well all the colors have a different meaning but black," Zero pointed to Adiou, who was still in shock, "Means that the wearer and breaker have to have sex." Seconds ticked by before..

"WHAT!" three males shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>Brownie points for updating early? I don't know I was just on a roll this week. VACATION! Yup I'm off all week! And I made this chapter extra, extra long for you guys! I was going to end it at where Adiou laced his fingers with Zero's bracelet and they left to go down stairs, but I continued just for you guys.<strong>

**Did you guys forget about Zero's bracelet? I didn't J Oh about Zero being preggers, don't ask me if he is or not because I don't know at the moment -_-U**

**Yeah so give me your thoughts!**

**Luv you~~~**

**Hinata**

**P.S do you know what I just realized? I didn't tell you guys that I loved you in the chapter! I'm such a horrible person!**

**Love you!( I'll be able to fix you broken hearts again will I?*cries in corner*)**


	19. Unwanted Visitors

**Chapter 19!**

**Kitty Tokyo Uzumaki: you officially own me cookies!**

* * *

><p><em>Unwanted Visitors<em>

"Adiou!" Zero whined.

"It's not my fault!" the blonde whined back.

Haruka's face was bright red, "Yuki Kuran! You have _thousands_ of those bracelets!" Juuri stepped up to her husband, "Haru, let me handle this." she said in a gentle voice and then turn to her daughter, using her tough voice, "Young lady you will throw out every one of those bracelets!"

"But Mother!"

"No buts!"

While the mother and daughter fought, poor little Adiou was being yelled at by Zero, while Ichijou was yelling at Zero not to yell at Adiou and Kaname was also yelling at Ichijou for yelling at Zero.

Mary rubbed her temples and then screamed, "SHUT UP!" silence filled the parlor room and the maid stood hands on hips and giving off a disappointed mother aura.

"Every _one_ of you are going to forget about these stupid bracelets. Ichijou, _you _are going to take Adiou up to his room and lie down. Kaname, _you_ are going to take Zero on a date. And _you_, little miss Yuki, are going to march up to your room and leave poor Zero alone!"

Juuri and Haruka nodded, "And as for you two," Mary said turning to the parents, "Mr. Kuran _you _are going to your study to read your newspaper and Mrs. Kuran _you_ are going to the garden to read your books. Do I make myself clear?"

Silence followed her question/orders all to shocked to answer. "_Do I make myself clear_?" Mary hissed. A loud group of 'Yes Ma'ams' followed that time. Everyone shuffled out of the parlor, going towards they ordered place.

"So," Kaname asked, "Where do you want to go?"

Zero thought for a moment. "Can we go to college?"

"College? Really?" the prince held open the door for his boyfriend. "No not really, but I do want to see Rima." Kaname nodded and got into the drivers seat of his car, while Zero got into the passenger seat.

* * *

><p>They arrived at Rima's apartment building, and took the elevator up to the third floor. Zero knocked on her door, shuffling could be heard from behind the door. The orange haired girl opened the door, obviously wearing a mans shirt, that was clearly to big for her. She wore no pants and her normal pig tails were down and messing.<p>

Kaname could smell sex on her from where he stood, behind Zero. "Hey, R." Zero said with a smirk, momentarily forgetting they were in a fight. "Oh Z!" Rima said, glomping onto said boy. "I'm so sorry! I should have stood by you! I'm so sorry!" the girl sobbed into the taller males shoulder. "R, it's okay!" Zero said, rubbing her back.

"No it's not!" the girl continued to sob.

The silverette sighed and motioned for Kaname to follow him into the apartment and sit on the couch. While Zero calmed the girl down, the prince took in his surroundings.

The apartment was white and few pictures were hung on the wall. There was a small kitchen off to the side, next to the front door. The carpet was blue, as were the tiles in the kitchen. A dinner table for four sat just off the kitchen, next to the hall way. The living room was pretty much bare besides a small couch, fit for three, a couple of cushioned chairs and a small table. There was no T.V or any electronic device in the room.

"Rima! It's okay, I over reacted!" Zero said, finally calming down said girl. "I'm sorry too." Zero said hugging her, then the two friends laughed at themselves.

"Hey Rima do know where my-"

"Shiki!" Kaname screamed, quickly covering Zero's eyes, and Rima gasped. "What is it? Zero said moving Kaname's hand, only to see a very butt naked Shiki and he was just as shocked. "Holy shit." the maroon haired male said, "Shiki, go put some fucking cloths on." Kaname ordered, covering a red faced Zero's eyes again. The boy nodded and ran back to the bedroom down the hall.

"Um, I better go give him his shirt back." Rima said quietly.

"You think!" Zero shouted, still hiding behind Kaname's hand. Once Rima had gone down the hall, Kaname sat next to Zero on the couch, "Are you okay Zero?"

"I just saw one of your friends butt naked. I'm peachy." Zero said with a smirk.

"I'd really appreciate it if you forgot about that." Kaname mumbled. The silverette giggled and leaned into his boyfriend.

* * *

><p><em>(Time skips. Zero and Kaname are leaving Rimas)<em>

Zero and Kaname said their goodbyes, they were now leaving Rimas place. Shiki refused to look at Zero in the eye, far to embarrassed about what happened. "I don't think Shiki's to bad. Wearing cloths or not." Zero said after they were buckled in the car. "Zero! I told you to forget that." Kaname was pissed and it showed. "Relax. You know I love you." Zero reached out his hand, which the prince took and kissed, and didn't let go until they pulled into the Kuran's driveway.

"Kaname? Aren't you going to drop me off at home?" Zero asked, raising an eyebrow.

"My mother said you were staying here." Kaname replied. The hunter rolled his eyes, "I'm fine. I think I should just go home."

"What if you just moved in with us?"

The males stared at each other, "Are you…asking me to move in?" Zero whispered, he couldn't believe any of this. Maybe things were moving to fast.

"Well we don't have to live my parents, we could live in my penthouse." Kaname's voice grew quiet as he saw the look on Zero's face change. "You know what? Forget it. It was stupid of me to ask anyway." The prince silently scolded himself.

"It's not that, it's just…you don't think things are moving to fast?" Zero squeezed the brunette's hand, "I mean one day you just show up, the next we're on a date, running from some spy, I tell you about my mother, we get in a fight and then make up again. Now you want me to move in? Not to mention you're _so_ possessive."

The prince flinched at the last comment, "Not that that's a bad thing, I think it's cute that you want me for yourself, but we got so serious in a matter of two weeks. I think we should slow it down, just a little."

"You're right. We are moving to fast, but it just seemed so natural. I guess that happens when you're a vampire, things move fast."

"What do you mean?"

Kaname rubbed his face, trying to find a way to explain it the best he could, "Well take Ichijou and Adiou. Ichijou has already planed most of their wedding. They went from friends one day, to mates the next. Vampires are just strange like that, we don't really date people like humans do."

A silver eyebrow launched itself in the air, "Is that so?" A nod was returned. "So then why'd you go after me?" Zero had to know, vampires mate for life, that he knew, so why go after him if Kaname didn't want to mate?

"You were beautiful and I became addicted." the other stated simply. Zero chuckled, "That simple?" another nod. Zero laughed and kissed Kaname's cheek. "I guess I could stay for one night." Kaname smiled, "But only if you make it worth my while." Zero whispered in to the brunette's ear, causing him to shudder.

Their lips meant a sweet and gentle kiss. Each savoring the others taste. "You don't think Adiou will mind if fill his spot in that game of yours? Do you?"

"No, I don't think he'll mind." came a husky whisper.

In matter a seconds the two males were through the front door, calling a quick 'Good night' to those inside, and off to Kaname's large master bedroom.

* * *

><p><em>(Zero's Apartment)<em>

"Shit!" the female hissed. Quickly she pulled her finger to her lips and sucked lightly, causing the bleeding to stop. She was playing with the stupid lock on the door and cut herself on something.

The door popped open and the female vampire tip toed inside, her high heels clicking on the tiled floor. She took a whiff of the air, sensing there wasn't anyone home, she turned on one light. The slight of the place made her want to gag.

It was small, and tasteless furniture was placed here and there. It was defiantly a _human_ home. The only appealing thing was the large church like windows on the far wall, along with was dark purple curtains.

The female looked at her surroundings, and noticed a pile of papers. She searched through the pile and found nothing important, or anything that would make Kaname see what a waste this human was.

The answering machine was blinking, though she shouldn't really listen to it. She shrugged, the _vermin_ was probably to stupid to realize that someone listened to his messages.

A manicured finger reached out and pressed 'play' and a rough voice came through, _"Mr. Riddler, this is Mr. Smith, the PI. I found something on the person you wanted me to find. Call as soon as you get this."_

'_Now who in the world is this boy looking for?' _She had to wonder. She searched the entire apartment, but didn't find anything.

She sighed and stood up from her crouching position, and turned to leave, when something caught her eye. There in the wall by the front door was a little square. One without vampire eyes wouldn't have seen it. She quickly used her mind powers to open it. A square piece of cardboard easily came out, the vampire reached in and pulled out file after file after file. She reached in once again and her hand touch a smooth surface. She yelped and pulled back her hand. It shocked her! Literally! Her hand gave off a purple looking lighting. _'Only anti-vampire weapons give off that kind of electricity.'_

Foot steps were heard in on the stairs, and she quickly placed the files back in, and replaced the square.

She glided out of the apartment and closed the door, re-locking it, just in time for a man with brown shaggy hair came into view. He glared at her and snapped, "What are you looking at?'

She didn't flinch, but could only sense that this man was a vampire hunter. "Excuse me, but could you tell me where Zero Riddler is? This _is _his apartment correct?" she asked in a fake sweet voice.

The man took out his keys and un-locked the door next to the door she was currently standing. "I don't know what you blood suckers want with Zero, but if I ever see your face again, Princess Sara, I _will_ kill you. Understood?"

Sara clenched her teeth, "I never.." A door slammed and locked leaving Sara in the middle of the hall way alone. She turned her head up and walked back to the elevator and to her car.

The blonde told the driver to head for home, and she started making phone calls. If Zero had a PI for something, then well Sara was going to find out what, or who, he was looking for, by hiring her own PI.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you go! PI means private investigator.<strong>

**Who could Zero be looking for?**

**Sorry no lemon, next time. Promise!**

**Luv you!**

**Hinata**


	20. The Deadly Consequences

**Chapter 20! I hope all a you realize that this was SUPOSSED to be the last chapter, but it's not. I have a lot more drama planned for you guys later on. ****J**

**I OWN NOTHING! Except maybe some characters you guys might meet in this chapter…I really need to start writing these Author notes after I finish the chapter**

**Code: ****Lemonade for Lia Mariette hey you are my lovely. (Sorry if the lemon sucks guys ****L**** I've been out of practice because do you know when they first had smex? Like chapter…I don't know but it was a while ago! At least we know they're not smex crazed….yet…OH SPOILER! No not really)**

* * *

><p><em>The Deadly Consequences<em>

The two lovers lips crashed before Kaname could even close and lock his bedroom door. The prince pinned his lover to the wall, both grunt as the force ripped through them. "Kaname. Bed. Now!" Zero ordered impatiently. The prince followed his order, lifting Zero, easily, up bridle style and carried him over to the bed.

After setting the silverette down, Kaname searched his bed side draw, pulling out some lube and a condom. "Kaname." a hand stopped said man from pulling out a couple more condoms, just in case **{A/N *wink* }**. "Don't use a condom." Zero said sitting up, slightly difficult to do when his member was half hardened.

"Zero, if I don't you could-" the silverette placed a finger on Kaname's lips, stopping any sound from coming out.

"I know."

"You know?"

Zero nodded "Yeah Mary told me."

Now Kaname nodded and looked at the materials in his hand. The prince sighed, "Love, I don't think it's a good idea."

Zero crossed his arms and said, "You don't want to have a baby with you?" Hurt filled lilac eyes.

"No! I mean of course I do. I love you, with all my heart, but how would you feel? About being pregnant? And we're not even mates yet." Kaname explained, running a hand through his hair, standing and placing the condom and lube on the table.

"Well maybe I _want_ to be pregnant. Maybe I don't give a damn if you haven't gotten down on one knee and asked me to marry you, maybe I don't _care_ if you haven't ripped out my throat yet."

"I would _never_ ripe out your throat." Kaname glared at the floor.

"Figure of speak sweetheart." said Zero standing up, and going around Kaname to wrap his arms around the brunettes waist. Kaname sighed as he felt Zero's heartbeat through his back. It matched perfectly with his own. He wanted nothing more than to have a child with Zero but he wanted to do it _right_. The right way being, engagement, a party, a wedding, mating, and _then_ Zero becoming pregnant.

Kaname slide his eyes closed as Zero fingers slowly undid his shirts buttons, and rubbed the newly reveled skin. "Mmm." the prince hummed in approval. Zero gently kissed the others neck, his shirt completely unbuttoned. The silverette sucked lightly on Kaname's neck, while his hands found the purebloods belt.

"Zero." Kaname moaned, turning around so that he could face his lover and stopped all motions. He brought a slender pale hand to his lips and rubbed it to his cheek. "I'm still using the condom, Zero."

With that statement Zero took back his hand and crossed his arms. He pushed Kaname into a sitting position and growled, "Kaname, I'm _horny_, and for some God damned reason I'm moody. Beside who the hell knows I could've read the stupid test wrong, I could be Prego right _now_!" Zero huffed, "But that doesn't matter at the moment, because all I want you to do is to shove your dick up my ass and _fuck_ me without a fucking condom! It's not like you're generated on getting me Prego, it's 50/50 chance. And it's not like you can get any disease, not like I have any! I haven't with anyone since I broke up with my high school fling! Which I might add was in _high school_."

Kaname blinked, "You've only slept with two guys?"

A light blush crept its way across Zero's pale face and he puffed out his cheeks, "Is _that_ the _only_ thing you got out of the _entire_ rant?" Zero yelled.

The prince chuckled and nuzzled Zero stomach, taking a big whiff. "Did you just sniff my stomach?" the silverette asked, Kaname laughed again, "Yes, I did."

"Why?"

"To see if you were Prego, as you call it."

"And?"

"It's to early to tell, for me at least. My sister and mother could probably tell though, if you're four weeks along, or three at least, and since we haven't known each other for three to four weeks, I'd the chances are slim….if you were Prego and it was mine." Kaname's voice grew quieter with every word.

Zero swallowed, and said, "So what did you think of my rant?" Kaname smirked and said in a husky voice "It was sexy." a hand ran up Zero's leg, cause the half hunter to shiver. "I-it was?"

"Definitely." Kaname said trying to get up but Zero pushed him down, breathing out in deep puffs.

With only a couple of words, the air of an argument change to an air of lust. "Really? Is that so?" Zero pulled out all of his stripper skills and peeled off the black and white shirt, and then pulled with the hem of his tank.

Kaname made a noise and his eyes followed Zero's hands every movement, his cock twitching in need. Once enough skin was revealed of the silverette's stomach, Kaname's lips found the soft skin. "Ah!" Zero breathe in when Kaname tongue gently lick his tummy.

"Kaname~" the hunter cooed, gripping on to dark curls. Said man pushed and pulled the tank top off of Zero and immediately attacked one of the pink, hard nipples, sucking lightly. "Ahhh!" The prince pulled the silverette onto his lap, for easier access, and the other arched his back into Kaname.

"Kaname~ More." Zero panted. The vampire prince kissed the nipple and moved to it's twin, sucking lightly, even biting down a bit. Moans and groan, demands for more escaped Zero's mouth with every lick and bite.

"Zero, if we do make a child, I don't want to know it was made when we were fucking." Kaname whispered against soft skin.

The silverette titled Kaname's head so that their lips could touch, "So then make love to me, hard." a quick kiss and Zero found himself laying on the bed completely naked. His pants and boxers had somehow found the floor.

Kaname moved away to rid himself of his cloths and laid back down, leaning over his lover. _'It doesn't feel right. We should be married before I get him pregnant.' _Kaname thought. As if sensing his distress Zero kissed Kaname on the lips, rubbing his cheek affectingly, "It's okay. I want this. I want…everything. With you. Only with you." neither dared speak above a whisper.

The vampire prince stared into the eyes that got him mixed into this trouble. Zero's eyes were the first thing Kaname fell in love with, he hopped their future child, one Kaname knew Zero was going to become pregnant with, would have those eyes. A gentle hand brushed across those eyes and those were filled with love.

Lust was there but so was love, and love over powered the lust.

Kaname and Zero spent their night making love over and over again. But downstairs trouble was making it's claim.

* * *

><p>Sara Shirabuki sat in the Kuran parlor, it was late and everyone was silent. She had heard that Kaname had claimed a male human lover. Now nothing was wrong with having a lover that's the same sex, she had had a female lover when she was younger, but the fact that is was <em>human <em>had disgusted her greatly. So the blonde girl had taken it upon herself to find anything about the boy that would make Kaname see the error in his ways.

That was way she went to the horribly designed apartment and searched. She found that the boy was a hunter, and being around vampires recently was causing his skills and reflexes to resurface. Sara wondered to herself why had they gone into hibernation in the first place?

After leaving the apartment and looking at those files, Sara went to find a private investigator. A good friend of hers actually. Jimmy Pairs, hes a young level b vampire, which is why is name is so unvampire, in Sara's mind. He can get the dirt on anyone, and any rate. So with a little extra money from Lord Shirabuki's bank account, Jimmy got the dirt on Zero. It was only one thing, even Jimmy said it was hard to get a hold of, because the target was a hunter, and hunter information is locked up tight.

That didn't matter to Sara oh no, this little information was all she needed.

Sara smirked to herself, loving that she was finally going to be on the arm of the man she loved.

"Mary, could you go get the boys please?" Haruka asked the maid, the information Sara had just given them, it wasn't something he could just blow off as a lie. It was serious. And dangerous.

"They'll be down in a moment Sir." Mary said after returning. Haruka nodded in thanks. Everyone was lost in their thoughts. Everyone being, Haruka, Juuri, Adiou, Ichijou, Yuki, Mary and Sara.

After ten minutes laughter was heard coming down the grand stair case. Kaname and Zero walked into the parlor, hands links, fingers entwined, smiles on their faces. Which slowly faded as they took in the tension in the room. Haruka glared at the two hands linked together.

"Mother?" Kaname asked, but Juuri refused to look up, in fear that she would see Zero. "What's going on?" Kaname asked, his eyes landing on Sara.

"Zero." Haruka meant to just say it, but it came out as a growl, one that made the poor boy flinch and Kaname stare at his father. "Y-yes?" the silverette answered with a shaky breathe.

"How dare you." Juuri hissed in a whisper.

"Excuse me? I don't understand." Zero looked from face to face, it was the club all over again.

"Juuri." Haruka said in a warning tone, "Let me handle this."

"No! I will not that you _handle_ this!" the woman screamed, and she turned to Zero. There was so much venom in her brown eyes, they almost looked black. Zero flinched again as he realized that venom was for him and only him.

"Juuri?" Zero whispered like a child being yelled at by his mother. Said woman sucked in a breathe, like a cat hiss, the hurt in Zero's almost made her back down and take back her venom, but then Sara's words from earlier flooded her mind.

"You _worthless, backstabbing, lying half breed_!" Juuri screamed and lunged for Zero's throat.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it. Sara's such a bitch! Juuri's gone psycho. Poor Zero! Why am I so mean to you?<strong>

**Zero: Because you hate me.**

**Take that back! I love you!**

**Kaname: so then why did you have my mother attack Zero?**

**Zero: Yeah AND you didn't finish the lemon! Where the hell is my fucking!**

**Well Kaname your question will be answered in the next chapter and Zero *mumbles*Demanding moody little uke. **

**Zero: What was that? *pulls out Bloody Rose***

**Nothing! *sing song voice***

**I love you!**

**Hinata**


	21. Runaway Love

**Chapter 21! Hopefully everything gets better for Zero!**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

><p><em>Runaway Love<em>

"You _worthless, backstabbing, lying half breed_!" Juuri screamed and lunged for Zero's throat.

"Mother!" screeched Yuki, quickly getting in the way of the attack, causing Juuri to stop.

"Get away from my son you slut!" the woman cried out.

Zero let go of Kaname's hand and backed away, tears stung at his eyes and fell. Ever since meeting Juuri she had been a mother like figure to him, now she's attacking him? And what does she mean half breed? Why is she so angering? Did she figure it out? How?

" I don't understand." Zero whimpered and Kaname took him into his arms. He rubbed circles on the silverette's back and he cooed reassuringly into his ear.

"Kaname, come here!" Haruka ordered, though it wasn't followed.

"Mother, please explain your actions." Kaname pleaded and kept tugging Zero back to him when he backed away. Juuri took a deep breathe, calming herself. She smoothed out her dress, "Sara has given us something to think about." she said thought tight lips, glaring at Zero. "Apparently, our Zero-kun is a _hunter_." She paused, not seeing any change in Kaname's attitude towards the silverette, she continued, "_And_ he's a vampire." she said.

"Yes, Mother. Alright fine. So Zero is an illegal child, but I can make him a full vampire." Kaname stated, "You don't have to go crazy over such a little thing."

"No, she doesn't." Haruka said, feeling slightly sorry for Kaname, knowing that he loved the boy with all his heart. "But when her baby is in danger, you know how your mother gets." Kaname nodded, slightly confused.

"What does that have anything to do with Zero?"

Juuri fought the tears in her eyes, she truly felt betrayed, and she was hurting for Kaname. "Zero's working with the hunters, he was assigned to seduce you Kaname. And get pregnant with your child. They're trying to kill us and Zero's helping them."

"No! That's not true." Zero screamed, he loved Kaname and would never do anything to hurting him, "The hunters kicked me out!"

"Yes and that's why you'd do anything to get back in." Sara hissed. The silverette glared at the blonde female. "Who the hell so you think you are?" Zero hissed with a lot more venom then Sara and Juuri had combined.

"Who do you think you are to talk to me like that?" the girl screeched, standing up. _'How dare this vermin treat me with such disrespect!'_

Zero crossed his arms, he knew he couldn't prove himself to Kaname's parents, but if he proved this blonde chick, who he assumed was the one who told them that stupid lie, a lair then his word would be good again. "Oh yeah? And if you're such an expert on my life, than please share everything." Sara gapped like a fish, trying to come up with words but Zero didn't let her continue, "Please share who my father is. Share where the hell my mothers body is. Share how you figured out every god damned thing about. Share how my 8th birthday went. Share the reason why I'm being so damn moody lately!" the question continued on and on, Haruka was getting a head ache.

"Enough!" the king shouted, causing everyone to flinch, including Zero. "I want you out of my house! And don't even think about leaving town." the brunette glared at the frightened boy. "I'm going to test your blood again, and about the hunter stuff, it won't matter if you're really are half hunter and half vampire. Because if you are, then you need to be killed."

Zero sobbed and looked at Adiou and Yuki for help, both of their eyes showed they wanted to, but didn't know how. "Okay." Zero whispered and left without any argument.

The vampire prince took one set towards the floor, to follow Zero, but royal guards stopped him.

"Kaname don't make me ground you. You're to old for that." Haruka warned. Before Kaname could make a snide remark, Mary gripped his arm and pulled him to his room. "Kaname-"

"Don't touch me!" yelled the heart broken boy. He _finally_ got Zero back and now this! He was so sure that he'd never see his one true love again. The maid sighed, "Kaname, listen to me." she forced the boy to look at her in the eyes, "Zero is strong. But he still needs you." Mary whispered, it confused Kaname on how much she cared.

"What-" Kaname started only to be shushed.

"You need your rest. Your heart is in to much pain." she whispered, guiding Kaname to his and tucked him in, like she did when he was a child. "Good night." she said and left without another sound.

* * *

><p>Zero stared emptily at his coffee table. He felt so broken. He knew as soon as he stepped into his apartment, someone had searched it. His paper piles were neater then how he left them.<p>

There was message on the machine, whether it was new and someone played it before he did or it was old, Zero didn't know nor did he care.

And Kaito had said that Sara chick was waiting outside his door when Kaito had returned from a night of hunting. He wanted nothing then to pull out his anti vampire gun, The Bloody Rose, and shoot her none stop.

When Zero had returned to the apartment, Kaito was the first to point out that Zero was being very moody. And Zero pushed him through a wall. Yagari laughed and couldn't stop. The pair had followed the angry little uke, Kaito apologizing and Yagari laughing, and only meet a closed door slammed in their faces.

Zero tore off his cloths and dressed in something comfy. Kaname's shirt that he had forgotten here and a pair of Kaito's old grey training pants, that he couldn't fit into any more, and gave to Zero when he was still in training. The silverette wore the baggy pants as sick pants, or pants that he wore when he was to tired or cold in the winter. Kaname's shirt was white and long sleeved. The vampires muscles showed when he wore the shirt but on Zero it was like a child playing dress up. It hung off his shoulder and the sleeves were longer then his arms. Over the shirt he wore his moms favorite sweatshirts, it was grey and plain. She liked the fact that it didn't grab anybodies attention.

Tears pricked at the boys eyes and he curled up into a ball on the couch, silently crying himself to sleep.

* * *

><p>At two o'clock in the morning, Zero was woken up by a tough looking man pulling him off the couch and being pushed out the door. Zero's screams for Kaito were stopped by a large hand covering his mouth. Before he was in the hall he saw a woman, all in leather go down the hall with an empty duffle bag and then come back with a full duffle bag.<p>

She stared at Zero, "Where's your hunter stuff?" Zero just stared at her, but made the mistake of looking where a square of the wall was cut out. The woman didn't take long, she took out the square and pulled out all of the papers, files and the Bloody Rose, stuffing it into the duffle bag.

"C'mon!" the tough guy holding Zero said, pushing and pulling the boy down the stairs and out the back door of the complex. The woman with the duffle bag wasn't far behind.

Zero was gently shoved into the back seat of a plain looking car.**(A/N: How do you gently shove someone into a car?) **The windows were tinted and as soon as the woman was in the car and Zero was placed between the two people, the car moved. Zero's heart raced, silently praying for Kaname to come and save him.

* * *

><p>Kaname woke suddenly. He looked at his clock, <em>'What in the world woke me up at three in the fucking morning?' <em>he was still dreading on having to face his father, and he didn't even want to begin to think about Sara. The woman made his blood boil with anger. Kaname rubbed his eyes and that's when he heard it. The shovel of cloths as they moved when the person wearing them walked. Brand new leather filled the princes nostrils. Someone was in his room.

Before he could spring up and attack who ever was there, a hand gentle shook his shoulder. His eyes snapped open and he bared his fangs, the person next to him flinched and moved away.

"Mother? What do _you_ want?" Kaname turned on the light, sitting on his bed side table. Juuri's bottom lip terrible. "I wanted to apologize." she whispered sitting next to her son.

"It's not me you should be apologizing to." **(A/N: Zero said the same thing to Kaito. AW!)**

Juuri flinched at Kaname's harsh tone. "I know. I just got so upset, I thought he was just using you, using us." Kaname shook his head, and the woman saw that her son had had enough, no matter how much she begged for forgiveness, she wasn't going to receive any. _'Not that I disserve any.' _thought the queen bitterly. She stood up, kissed Kaname lightly on the forehead and left. Her grief only growing as she closed the door behind her.

His mother was gone, but Kaname knew there was still someone else in the room. The stench of leather was still there and his mother hadn't been wearing any leather.

Just as Kaname got up, his closet door opened and out stepped Mary. She wore tight black leather pants, knee high black high heeled boots, a white tank top, and a black leather jacket. Her black wig and red contacts were in place, and looking sharp as ever.

"Who are you?" Kaname asked, knowing that Mary wasn't how she said she was.

"There's no time for that now." said the woman, her normal gentle voice was replaced with a mean hiss.

"What do you mean?" the prince asked, his eyes following as the woman pulled out a duffle bag and began putting all of Kaname's casual cloths into the bag.

"I mean there's a time and place for your question and now's not the time or the place." Mary throw a pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt at Kaname. "Get dressed."

"Why are you packing my cloths?" Kaname asked, pulling on the cloths that Mary had thrown at him, not even caring if she saw him only in boxers. She had helped raise him since a young age, getting dressed in front of her didn't bug Kaname.

"Because you and I both know that Zero's a half breed. And we both know that he has to be killed."

"And?" Kaname said, zipping up his jeans and pulling on his shirt.

"And you two are going to run away. To save his life and your relationship." Mary stated walking over to the glass doors that lead to the balcony. She opened them and waited for Kaname to get on his shoes and jacket before jumping over the railing. Kaname followed her.

Mary grunted when she landed, the force rocking through her body. Kaname landed with grace, the force didn't bother him one bit. They ran to the front gate, the guards on duty were knocked out.

* * *

><p>"Alright," Kaname said, crossing his arms, as they come to a corner that was two blocks away from Kaname's home and had a café on it. The café was black, but Mary's hand was on the door handle. The window said <em>'Café Raven's Wing' <em>"Tell me who the hell you are."

Mary smiled and then sighed. She dropped the duffle bag on the ground and ran her hands through her hair, pulling out the bobby pins that held her wig in place. She dropped the wig onto the duffle bag and took out her contacts, going over to the street and tossing them into the sewer.

She wore a hair net and her eyes were a sharp green with a gold tint. They were beautiful and hypnotizing, but Kaname still loved Zero's lilac color better. Mary took out her hair net and long silver hair flowed down.

She was breathe take, with her pale eyes, skin and hair, the black of her outfit only stood out more.

"Okay, so this is what you really look like. What's your real name, _Mary_?" Kaname asked, not showing that he was slightly impressed.

"My real name is Vasilisa Kiryu."

Kaname raised an eyebrow. Kiryu was the name of the Hunter President. He could also be referred to as the Hunter _King_. "Vasilisa Kiryu?" the prince asked, and the girl nodded.

"Yeah, I'm part vampire part witch. The Kiryu's adopted me when I was a baby. My witch mom was Russian so they gave me that name, they killed my vampire father, who had some how fallen into the Level E state. He was a D for so long, and he fought the urge so hard, everyone was shocked when he fell." Vasilisa shrugged, "My brother calls me Lisa, so you can call me that."

Kaname nodded, "Alright fine, I'll except your story, for now. But why are you helping me and Zero?"

"Zero and _I_." Lisa corrected, "And I'm helping because," she picked up the duffle bag, "Zero's dad?"

"What about Zero's dad?" Kaname asked, walking towards the café door with Lisa.

"He's my older brother." she stated simply.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you go. You now know who Mary…I mean Lisa…I mean…damn…well who ever that chick is, you know who she is. Even though I don't. -_-U Anyway hope you enjoyed! Next chapter is all about Haruka. Do you remember when the chapter where you first met him? How it said he has his own dirty secrets?(chapter 13)<strong>

**Love you!**

**Hinata**


	22. Dirty Huge Secrets

**Chapter 22! This chapter is about Haruka's dirty secrets! :}**

**A lot of you are confused about Lisa/Mary,**

**NO she's not Zero's mom.**

**She's Zero's dads ADOPTIVE little sister.**

**SHE AND ZERO ARE **_**NOT**_** BLOOD RELATIVES!**

**Something else you should know but I haven't put in the story yet but whatever.**

**Lisa is a half vampire half witch child. Because of this strange blood mix she grows up faster, a lot faster, then humans and vampire and witch children. So she's actually younger then Kaname and Zero but because of what she is, she grew up faster then them.**

**I'm sorry if it wasn't clear, and I'm sorry if I seem a little frustrated, but that's because I am. I love you guys to death, but I'm sick of people reviewing asking if Lisa is Zero's mom, because I DO remember writing the conversation between Lisa and Kaname about how the Kiryus adopted her, there for making her Zero's aunt!**

**Warning: Lemonade For Lia Mariette**

* * *

><p><em>Dirty Huge Secrets<em>

Haruka sighed. The tests had proven Sara's words true. He didn't tell anybody, yet. He wanted to talk to Kaname first, hopefully his son would change Zero into a vampire, and then he wouldn't have to kill him. You guessed it. Haruka _didn't want to kill _Zero. He had hoped that Sara was lying, and then he could just throw her in jail, but fate wasn't playing nice today.

If there was any hope that Zero and Kaname could runaway, then Haruka would help them in anyway possible. The king sighed again and left his office. He went to his room and laid down, listening to Juuri breathe, noticing tear streaks down her face. He then realized Juuri didn't want to kill Zero any more then he did, but they both knew the laws. Haruka shook his head, he had his own secrets too, like Kaname.

When he was his sons age he had a male vampire hunter as a lover too. But once Haruka had realized he was engaged to his sister, he tried to end it. They ended up making love and only deepening their bond to each other.

Haruka jolted up, shock written across his face with ease. He hadn't left of Kano in 12 years, he could barley even remember what he looked like. The only things he could remember was Kano's skin, lips and eyes, in vague details though. Kano had beautiful skin, soft and pale, with light pink lips that were magically, and a gentle touch that killed everyone he touched with pleasure. And his eyes were fabulous, they taunted someone until that person caved. Haruka had lost himself in those eyes so many times he forget how to find his way back.

The brunette jumped out of bed and pulled on his very casual cloths, a black tee-shirt and dark jeans. On his way down the grand stair case he met a Mary(Lisa) all in leather. "Mary?" She had been deep in thought, heading upstairs, so when the king spoke she jumped. "S-s-sir? Where are you going?" the girl clenched her fists at her sides, her eyes showed a little flicker of fear in them. The king shrugged, never looking away from the girl, "Out. Visiting an old friend." he said, and then continued down the stairs, grabbed his car keys and headed out the door. When he looked back, Mary(Lisa) was still frozen on the stairs. "Mary, or who ever you really are," Haruka hissed, "If you hurt anyone of my family I will kill you. And I saw how much you care for Zero, I suggest you be careful about how much care you let show, you could be thought as a traitor. I'll see you in the morning." And with that he closed the door, smiling as he heard foot steps race up the stairs in a mad dash.

He went over to his black spots car and started it, his mind going back to Kano.

* * *

><p><em>~*Flashback*~(Haru's POV)<em>

_Kano and I had just found the perfect spot for us. It was the old abandoned warehouse, half way between our houses. I asked Father to sell all of my bedroom furniture and get me new ones. I then spent two days finding the new owners on my old furniture and bought all of it back, moving it to the warehouse. Kano had said he would fix up the holes and make the inside perfect for us, and he did just do that._

_After everything had been put in and in it's proper place, Kano tugged me over to the crimson couch, running his hands all over my body. "Kano." I growled, letting him know I wanted it now. We sat there just making out, the little mewls he was making were driving me insane. I went to playfully nibble on his neck, and he tensed, as he always did whenever I went towards his neck, do to his hunter reflexes. I hummed, letting him know it was okay, and he relaxed in my arms._

_That day he decided he wanted to be playful because he started nibbling on my neck as well. Everything he did was driving me up a wall, and the hungry for blood was clawing at my throat. Kano wasn't helping me, biting on my neck and rubbing his groin against mine. "Haruka~" he cooed in a husky voice, and I groaned, adding more friction to our groins and slowly, I slide my fangs into Kano's neck._

_~*End Flashback*~_

* * *

><p>Haruka gripped the steering wheel tighter, remembering what he had done to Kano. After a few minutes of drinking Kano's blood, Haruka realized what he was doing to pulled out, licking the wound close, and gave his lover the same amount of his blood that he took from Kano, to stop him from falling into a level E. But two weeks past and Kano hadn't even turned into a vampire, because his <em>pure<em> hunter blood. His blood attacked and killed the vampire poison that threatened to turn him, both males were grateful of that.

Shortly after that discovery, they met once more, to break the bond they had formed, but couldn't. Both men were in to much pain when they tried, and they didn't want the other to be in pain, so Haruka decided distance would cause the bond to fade. Kano how ever didn't take the break up to well, he did everything he could to cause Haruka to come out and get him, he even killed a noble vampire. But no matter what he did, Haruka never went to stop Kano himself, instead he always sent Denji Takuma to deal with the hunter problem, as Kano had been known at the time.

Finally Kano had given up and went into slight depression. Through the bond Haruka could sense Kano's depression, but never went to him. After Kaname had been born the bond was barley there, at least Haruka had thought, but one night, the night before Kaname's first birthday, white hot pain burst through his body, he then and there that the bond he shared with Kano would always be there, but as time went on it would be easier to ignore. But feeling Kano in so much pain, he wanted to find him, but he couldn't. The pain was so intense it caused Haruka to pass out, shortly after Kano had.

The last time Haruka had ever felt or thought about Kano was 12 years ago, when Kaname was ten and Yuki was seven. A small moment have happiness burst through Kano and Haruka had felt it. It made him smile knowing that Kano was happy after years of depression.

The king looked at the bare building in front of him, the furniture was still there, but covered by white cloths. Arms wrapped around Haruka's waist. "Kano.." Haruka breathed, "Haru…heh…I'm surprised you still remember me." came a hurt soft whisper, from the head pressed into the vampire kings shoulder blades.

"Oh, Kano." Haruka's eyes slide shut. The arms left and the warm body moved, grabbing the vampires hands and leading him to the couch. "Haru, you have no idea how much I've missed you." Kano said, pushing said man down and gliding into his lap, straddling him. He ran a slender pale finger across Haruka's face, slowing down at his lips. The distant lovers crashed their lips together, sucking on the other lips in need and lust.

The king didn't waste any time in removing his male lovers cloths and lying the man down on the couch. He didn't look at the beautiful figure before him, instead he went straight a hardening nibble. He loved hearing Kano's mewls and begs for more, the way his body arched into Haruka's touch.

The brunette took his lovers hardened member carefully, playing with it just a little. Slowly, painfully, Haruka took the rod into his mouth, holding Kano's hips down so that he couldn't buck or make the pace any faster. "Haruuuu~" The uke whined, "Please, faster." he begged. Haruka just growled deep in his throat, he then completely took the entire rod in his mouth and then took it out. Kano whined at the loss.

"Suck." Haruka ordered, holding two fingers before Kano's lips, which he took eagerly into his mouth, and the vampire pumped his lovers member. Once the fingers were coated in thick saliva, and put both digits into Kano's puckered entrance. "Ah!" Kano yelped at the feeling of the invaders and be stretched beyond his limit.

In one swift moment, Haruka took Kano's dick in his mouth once again and bobbed up and down, while his fingers found the bundle of nerves that made Kano jerk in pleasure. "Oh, Haruka!" Drool dripped out of Kano's mouth and his back arched , his thighs quivered at all the please he was receiving. "Haru, I want-ha-want-ha, you."

Haruka pulled up, jabbing his fingers into the bundle again, hard enough to cause Kano's eyes to roll back. Once Kano's version fixed it self, Haruka started again, physically abusing his prostate. "Haruka~" he whined again, hands on his legs, trying to stop them from shaking, "I'm so close!" With that Haruka smiled, taking Kano's cock fully into his mouth once again and hummed.

"Ah!" Kano cam with a force so hard it made him pant. Haruka swallowed every bit of the white substance he could. "Kano, you taste just like I remember." Haruka chuckled as he laid on Kano's stomach. "Shut…up." Kano mumbled through his pants, hating how Haruka could just make him cum like that.

"Hmmm." the king hummed again, slowly he began to pump Kano's member again, not taking to long for it to get hard again. Then he stood and took off all of his cloths, and was going to lay back down when Kano stood and kneeled in front of him. The action caused him to jump in surprise, but when his hard member was taken into the wet cavern, all he could do was moan.

"Enough, Kano." Haruka hissed as Kano took his mouth away, but growled in approval as he laid back spreading his legs wide for Haruka to fit in. "I've been waiting so long for this, Haruka." Kano gasped as said man slowly pushed his member into the tight hole.

"Heh, I have as well." Haruka panted, pain stakingly pushing in, "You've gotten tighter, Kano." he said once he was fully sheathed in the tight heat.

"_I_ didn't get tighter, _you_ got bigger."

The king looked his lover in the eyes, a light purple stared back at him filled with the natural teasing nature of Kano in them. Those seemed so familiar but Haruka couldn't place it, and right now, with Kano bucking, signaling him to move, it didn't matter.

Haruka pulled out and slammed back in, picking up the pace with each thrust, so Haruka had to use his vampire speed. Kano was digging his nails into the pale back of his lovers, screaming out with each thrust, knowing Haruka loved it when he was loud.

"God, scream louder." Haruka breathed, nibbling on Kano necks. And the man did just that, the thrusts got faster and harder, and his screams and begs got louder, "Oh _Haruka_! MORE!"

Said man growled deeply and continued his fast pace, causing the couch to move slightly with each pound. "I'm so close Kano."

"Haru~"

The brunette slowed his pace to normal and met his lovers eyes, "Cum into me. You've only done that once before, and you were wearing a condom."

"Kano, you know I can't."

"So? Do you really care if you end up with another kid?"

Haruka shook his head, nuzzling Kano's cheek, "It's not that."

"Then what is it!" Kano snapped, lacing his legs around Haruka, still moaning at the softer motions on his prostate.

"It'll be illegal, I'd have to kill it, Kano. Half vampire, half hunter children can't live." Haruka looked into sad light purple eyes, "Besides, even if I suggested in getting rid of that law, and succeeded, I'm married."

"I know." Kano mumbled in defeat, "I'll take birth control, to stop me from getting pregos."

"Pregos?"

"Shut up!" Kano blushed and Haruka chuckled. But he did what his lover asked him, their climaxes were close, to close, with the slow pace Haruka made sure each thrust landed squarely on Kano's prostate, and that they were hard too.

With a couple of thrust Kano cam again screaming loud, very loud. Haruka followed shortly after, still thrusting into Kano, riding out his climax.

Once the king came down from his organism high, the two lovers snuggled. Haruka pulled Kano tightly to his chest, no very well that a birth control pill wouldn't keep Kano from getting pregnant. But who knows, maybe Kano just won't get pregnant, I mean it doesn't just happen after one time, right?

Haruka wondered about the possibility of having a child with Kano as he ran a hand through the short shaggy silver hair that sat on Kano's head. He noticed the odd color and tugged at a strand. "Ow! Haru, what was that for?"

"I was seeing if it was real." Haruka stated in awe, how could he have forgot such beautiful hair?

"My sister." Kano said noticing Haruka's face expression. "Huh?"

"Do you remember my adoptive little sister, Villisca?" Haruka nodded, "How she's part witch?" Another nod, "Well," Kano said, snuggling under Haruka's chin, tugging the white sheet over their bodies, "She cast a spell on you to make sure you forgot about me."

"But I didn't forget about you." Kano nodded, "Yeah, well I guess the spell didn't entirely work because of who and what you are, but it made you forgot about most of the details, right?"

"Yes, I guess so." Haruka sat up, causing Kano to sit up, and he leaned against the arm of the couch. Kano moved to sit in between his legs, but Haruka stopped him, he just wanted to look at Kano. And look he did; Silver hair, light purple eyes, pale skin, light thin pink lips, a mean glare and an adorable pout. _Who the hell does he remind me of? _Haruka thought.

After a few minutes realization hit the king, and he laughed deeply and loudly, uncharacteristically. "What!" Kano huffed, slightly frightened that his lover was laughing and slightly annoyed because he thought Haruka was laughing at him.

The king shook his head, motioning for Kano to come to him, "Never, it's just that my son, Kaname and I," the king chuckled again. "You and your son?"

"We share more interests then I thought."

Kano narrowed his light purple eyes and then rolled them, "You are so strange sometimes." Haruka chuckled and the two long lost lovers fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you go! Hope you liked it! Can you guess who Kano is? I've said his name before, lets see if you guys were really read the last few chapters. <strong>**J**

**I luv you!**

**Hinata**


	23. Twins, Two bodies, One Mind

**Chapter 23! Hopefully you guys read the last chapter : ) And learned Haru-kun's dirty little secret! Lol Enjoy : )**

**I Own Nothing, except the plot, Kano, Villisca/Mary, and some other characters you'll meet in this chapter.**

**3/22/11 YES! We're all caught up now! As for my updateing about half of the chapters in one day well I started on chapter 24 and wanted to get it out to you guys so yeah I updated! Hopefully it'll be out either later tonight or early tomorrow! Until then lovlies!**

* * *

><p><em>Twins, Two bodies, One Mind<em>

Zero sat on chair thinking. The two people who had dragged him from his apartment were standing either side of him, and when he began to speak, one of them would hush him. The place he was taken was black, and slightly cold. Once Zero's eyes adjusted he could see that they were in a kitchen. He had no idea who these people were or what they wanted. At first he had thought they were taking him to Haruka to be killed, but Zero didn't sense 'vampire' on either one of them. Yes, his hunters powers had come back full force. His eyes would wonder, to the back door and to the front door of the place, he could see the woman and mans eyes doing the same.

Zero sighed and closed his eyes. His mind just went to back to earlier that night, with Juuri.

_"Zero's __**working**__ with the hunters, he was __**assigned**__ to seduce you Kaname. And get pregnant with your child. They're trying to __**kill **__us and Zero's __**helping**__ them."_

'_What the hell could she have meant by that?' _Zero thought, his eyes narrowing at the floor, _'The hunters kicked me out. Why the hell would I want to go back to them? Especially when I had Kaname.' _The thought of his vampire boyfriend depressed Zero. He missed the brunette too much. _'And we just made up too. God damn it!' _Zero thought with a pout.

The silverette looked up at the hunter male to his right and stared, he was probably around late 20's early 30's in age. His skin was tan from being out in the sun, probably. His long sleeve black shirt showed off his huge muscles, and his dark hair was cut just at his shoulders, pulled back in a low pony tail. Zero could vaguely see the start of a tattoo at his hair line, going down to his back. Because of the shirt, Zero couldn't see the rest of the tattoo. The man wore black slacks and traditional hunter shoes, with a leather vest over his shirt. Three small silver hoops pierced his ear closest to Zero. His face was blank and showed no emotion.

To Zero's left the woman wore tight leather pants, knee high leather boots, a white tank top and a leather jacket, that was fitted to her. It was a typical women's hunter uniform. She had light brown hair pulled back into a tight bun. She wore no make up and her green eyes were alert for any danger.

Both hunters stood with their arms crossed, and feet firmly planted on the floor. But Zero was sure they wouldn't be planted if he tried to run.

A loud bang rang through the small room, causing Zero to jump, and it caught the hunters attention. Both turned to the noise, getting ready to attack any intruder. "Relax you two." Called out a male voices. "It's just us."

Five more people came from the shadows. Two female hunters, two male hunters, and another captive. Zero gulped as he saw the another with a bag over the other captives head, hands tied and feet tied as well. "So." started a rough voice, from the male that was holding the blinded captive, "This one didn't give you any trouble?" he said nodding towards Zero.

"No." replied a deep voice, which Zero assumed was the male hunter behind him. "Lucky bastard." said one of the new females.

The first new male was tall, he had striking red hair and brown eyes. Though he seemed kinder then the other pairs of hunters. He was wearing something similar to the man next to Zero. Same with the other male, though this one was shorter and had a light brown hair color, and brown eyes.

The two females wore the same outfit as the brunette woman hunter, one was blonde and the other had strawberry blonde hair.

The man with the red hair gentle took the captive from the shorter male and gentle placed him into a chair that he dragged so it sat in front of Zero. Zero gulped as the man sat the other person in front of him and then he asked, "W-w-who are you?" the red head smiled at the silverette and said, "I'll answer your questions once he's untied ok?" the n the man continued his work at unknotted the other prisoner.

"Keep his hands tied!" shouted the short male. "Relax~" the red head cooed and cut the prisoner free. He then took off the bag and cut the mouth gag and blind fold. "You!" the male jumped up and stared angrily at the two hunter behind Zero, the shout caused the silverette to jump.

The other captive swung around and cried out in anger, "I guess you know these people?" Zero asked crossing his arms and legs. The angry male growled deep in his throat, turned slowly to look at Zero.

Once the two males eyes locked both stared, the angry male slowly slide back into his chair, never breaking eye contact. The male before Zero was Zero. Except his eyes were a silvery blue and he had long hair that went to his mid back, it was tied with a purple ribbon in a low pony tail.

The red headed hunter slowly patted the boy before him, untying his hands "It's ok, Prince Ichiru, he's real. Try and touch him." The one name Ichiru closed his eyes and leaned into the touch person before him, when he opened his eyes again, he looked at Zero's shaking hand.

They reached for each other and gasped when contact was made. It a matter of seconds, Ichiru launched himself into Zero's lap, sobbing into the strong chest.

Just then the front door opened, all of the hunters tensed, they sensed a vampire. Ichiru had stopped sobbing when he heard the door open. He and Zero were still, clenching onto each other for dear life.

"Honestly, it's just me!" A woman with long silver hair came in from the front of the café. Kaname came in silently behind her.

"Kaname!" Zero screamed and shot up from his chair, running into his lovers arms. The brunette sighed in content when he had Zero in his arms again, and loved how lilac scent filled his lungs when he breathed in.

"Zero, thank God!" Kaname placed kisses on Zero's neck and moved to his lips where they shared a passionate kiss, ignoring everyone around them. "Ah! Kaname~" Zero gripped onto the taller mans shoulders as an urge to jump him ripped through the silverette's body.

Someone snorted, "Get a room." The two lovers partly, "Gladly." Kaname whispered and Zero blushed. The silver haired woman rolled her eyes. "You guys can do that later, for right now we have to leave."

"Not until you explain everything to me!" Ichiru stood with his arms crossed.

"Okay, okay. But maybe you three should sit down." Lisa said, gesturing to the chairs. Zero and Ichiru sat next to each other, holding hands, and Kaname stood behind Zero, staring slightly at the longer haired Zero.

"First I'll start with introductions: the red head guy is Renji Oda, vampire hunter ,3rd generation in his family." Vampire hunters families' power was determined by how many hunter generations they had. The Kiryus being the smallest family, parents only having one or two children, most of which died at a young age, and having 40 generations of hunters, which makes them the royal family.**(A/N: If your confused just let me know then I'll explain it in the next chapter at the beginning where I just blab)**

"Mr. Shorty over there is Shawn Kries, 7th generation. The muscle guy is Dimitri Kries 6th generation, adopted in." Lisa motioned to each man and they nodded when they were introduced. Next were the woman, " Green eyes, or Cat eyes, is Sabrina Hunter, 10th generation. Miss Strawberry is Nina Walker, 11th generation. This little sweet heart is Serena Tushiko, 8th generation." Lisa said, smiling at the young blonde girl. "And then there's me, I am Villisca Kiryu, 39th generation along with my brother Kano Kiryu, King of the Hunters. Like Dimitri, I was adopted in. I'm half vampire, half witch, so technically I'm like 14 years old, but I grown up a lot faster then you guys do." she explained and pulled up a chair in front of the boys. "I'm open for your questions."

Zero and Ichiru looked at each other then said simultaneously, "What are you going to do with us?"

* * *

><p><strong>So I wasn't going to end it there, I did an ending but didn't like it so I deleted that and started on the ending again didn't like that and it went on like that until I gave up and just ended it here. Rewriting some stuff but most of it's the same. So I'll make next chapter EXTRA special!(Hint, Hint) Any ways, there will be more on the vampire hunters you meet in this chapter in the next chapter because I'm swamped with homework and study(finals ugh) but I wanted to update so here you go!<strong>

**OH and before I forget there's a poll on my profile! Please vote!**

**Luv you~**

**Hinata**


	24. Bursting A Blondes' Bubble

**Chapter 24! I am sooooooooooooooooo sorry for the late update. I'm sorry!**

**On with the show! I decided to show how Adiou and Ichijou are doing! Don't worry we'll get back to our lovely couple Kaname and Zero soon enough.**

_**I uploaded a lot of the chapters in one day because I wanted to get this out to you guys! SORRY for the LONG wait!**_

* * *

><p><em>Bursting A Blondes' Bubble<em>

Adiou sighed as he closed the car door and waved to Jameson. Ichijou and he were called to the Takuma clans house; by their fathers. The taller blonde griped his lovers hand and gave a reassuring squeeze. "Adiou, please know that whatever they say or do, I'll always love you." he whispered placing a gentle kiss on the pale blonde hair. The shorter nodded and sighed, returning the gentle kiss with one of his own to a pale chin.

"I guess we should go face to music, huh?" Ichijou smiled and nodded. The two boys walked up the stairs and into the foyer. The titled floor reflected their reflections in a bright, fake image of clam and collected manner they put on. Their fingers never left the others. A metal, round table sat right in front of them; colored white. On it were white lily's, the symbol of the Takuma clan.**(A/N: I don't know if that's true but lets just go with it.) **Drapes ran down the large windows by the pale door; all cream of color. A medium sized staircase clung to the wall. Twisting around it till it reached the top floor.

And there on the balcony, looking down at them were their father. The griped Adiou had on Ichijou tightened, and it was returned with a comforting squeeze. Denji quickly sniffed the air, though no one could tell. Aoi and he exchanged a look, a knowing look. The smell was clear as day; their sons were engaged, mated, and partners for life. The two men sighed and went to down the stairs to meet their sons.

"Well isn't this a pleasant surprise." Aoi said clammily, while the Takuma Lord only nodded, eyeing Adiou like a hawk, checking for any flaws. His son would have nothing but the best, most perfect, partner for him. Denji only nodded again when he found nothing wrong with Adiou; though his scent was off just a bit, it didn't concern Denji too much.

Ichijou let out a breath of relief, overjoyed that his father approved. When he took a breath in he caught a slightly odd scent coming from his lover, though it didn't seem to serious.

Denji and Ichijou weren't the only ones who noticed the odd scent; Adiou himself knew that he smelt weird, and so did his father. Aoi's lips tightened. _'Dear God, please, not my only child.' _Aoi thought. The distressed father licked his dry lips and croaked, "Adiou? A word please?" He didn't bother to see if the younger Hanabusa was following him to the kitchen or not. He just knew he would.

Adiou shuffled into the kitchen, glad no one was there, and slide into a stool at the island bar in the middle. Aoi nodded to the confused father and son outside the kitchen door and shut said door quietly.

* * *

><p>Moments of silenced laced on until Aoi was sure Ichijou and Denji were out of hearing range. "Adiou…'<p>

"I'm so sorry!" Adiou sobbed, cupping his face in his hands. "I didn't mean to disgrace you even more then I already have! I'm so s-sorry!" the young blondes hands shook and his voice cracked with each sob.

Aoi shook his head, racing over to his hysterical son and embracing him in a tight, safe and secure hug, shushing the boy, rubbing his back. "Adiou, you didn't disgrace me. You've never disgraced me! I love you more then anything!"

"But-"

"No, buts!" Aoi smiled and kissed his sons forehead and then hugged him again. They stayed like that until Adiou's sobs quieted and his body stopped shaking. "Now, please tell me. Do you love him?"

The boy nodded. "Does he love you?"

"I-I think so." Aoi smiled at his son, though it was forced. He sighed sitting on the stool next to his son.

"Have you told him?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I'm…scarred."

Aoi raised an eyebrow. "Baby…you're going to have to tell him that you're pregnant eventually."

Adiou nodded, "I _know_, but if I tell him I'm going to die while-"

"What do you mean you're going to die?" Aoi questioned.

"The curse."

Aoi's eye wide-eyed a fraction, "Adiou, baby, you know that the child often dies, don't you? Then the mother commits suicide."

Adiou rolled his crystal eyes, "Yes I know. But I refuse to let my child die. So I'm giving my life for theirs." Aoi simple stared at his son. A sad smile found its way to his lips.

"You are so much like you're mother." he whispered. Both were silent for a while. Until the father said, "Did I ever tell you how your mother and I met?"

"Nope."

The older blonde chuckled, "Well, for one thing; we hated each other." Adiou looked at his father. "Impossible!"

Aoi laughed at his sons reaction, "No, its true. We met when we were ten and everyone told us we were to be wedded. Your mothers family knew of the curse so they were just going to have her keep her maiden name until she gave birth to a son that could carry on the Hanabusa line. Son could you get me some water?"

The young blonde nodded and got up. He got two classes from the cupboards and filled them with water, handing one to his father and keeping one for himself, he sat down again.

Aoi took a sip thinking, he sighed and said, "Well to make the story short and cheesy, your mother and I hadn't seen each other for about 10 or so years, but when we did meet up again we fell in love on the spot. I proposed to her at midnight on Valentines Day."

Adiou chuckled and nodded, "That is cheesy," he smiled "And really, _really_ cute!"

Aoi laughed and took a gulp of his water; now for the hard part. "Thanks. I think. But there's more." young blue eyes widened and the owner of those eyes leaned in, eager to hear. "Well like I said, your mother knew about the curse and stuff, and we decided it'd be best if we had a child before getting married. Unfortunately though, our parents wouldn't let us move the date once it was set; if your mother was pregnant with you when we got married, she'd be 8 mouths pregnant, give or take a few weeks." Aoi sighed, "It wouldn't be possible."

Adiou looked at his own water, which was almost gone, "So then what about Stella?"

"Ah, Stella. She was our savor. She was you moms best friend in college and when Crystal, your mom, told her the story Stella offered her body to us." Adiou raised an eyebrow _'Well she is a stripper.' _The young vampire noble knew nothing about how Stella had come so important n his life, except that she and his mother were close. He was almost to eager to hear what she really did for his parents.

"No Adiou, I did not have sex with Stella. And no Stella is not your mother. She just…carried you." blonde bangs felling into the so-to-be mothers face when he titled his head in question. "What I mean is, your mother and Stella came up with a plan to have Crystals' egg injected into Stella wombs. And then have my semen injected in a well."

"OH! So it was all artificial?"

Aoi nodded and chuckled, "Yes, I suppose. But Adiou, please know that you were still made out of love and not science, or in need of an heir." The father squeezed his sons hand and the two blondes smiled at each other.

"So then why did she leave?" Even though Adiou heard the answer before, from his grandfather, he wanted to hear his dad say it.

"Because she loved you." Aoi said after a hard moment of thought. "She left to protect you. She turned to me one day when you were two and said _**'Aoi, when our little boy is all grown up he's going to be a mother!'**_" Aoi rubbed his face, "Don't ask me how she knew; she just did but even though she told me was excited for you, she was worried to. Same with Stella; who loved you ever since you were placed in her womb. They study for hours until they found the real name of the witch who cursed our family."

Aoi gulped remember the fire in his wife's eyes. "When they found the information, your packed her things, gave you one last kiss good night and told me that she would save you no matter what it took; even if it was her life."

Adiou's eyes shimmered with tears as he heard the hurt and loss in his father voice. His lip quivered in trying to keep his raging hormones under control. "Daddy, I'm so sorry." Adiou sobbed, running to his fathers open and safe arms. He except the hug fully and sobbed into his fathers chest, while Aoi did everything he could to stop the tears.

"Shhh, baby. It's ok. Don't cry." Aoi whispered. After a few moments Adiou's sobs slowly stopped and he pulled away, wiping the tears with the back of his hands.

"Are you happy with him?"

"Yes."

"Do you love Ichijou, Adiou?" two blue pairs of blue eyes stared at each other.

Adiou nodded his head, "Yes, I do."

Aoi smiled and then he put their glasses by the sink, draping his arm around the shorter shoulders, then they moved into the living room where they found Ichijou and Denji chuckling quietly and friendly.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys!" Adiou said running over and placing a gentle kiss on his lovers cheek, "Whatcha laughing at?"<p>

"You." Denji said with a sort chuckle when Adiou pouted at him.

With his adorable pout on Adiou muttered, "That's not very nice."

"No it's not." Aoi said, placing his hand on his sons shoulders and rubbing, while eyeing Denji in a mock-warning way. The pregnant blonde stuck out his tongue at the other three males, and then walked to the small fire in the wall. He watched the flames dance and the whispered to him _**'**__Tell him'_.

The other three vampires stopped chuckling when they noticed Adiou's aura become very serious. "Adiou, Love?" Ichijou whispered, trying to get the boys attention.

"Could you guys all sit down please?" Came a hushed reply. The three sat; two wondering what was going on and one about to cry. "And please don't speak until I'm done, and I'll tell you when I'm done."

Just like that the happy and loving air was gone; like a bubble bursting. And Adiou was about to burst another bubble, probably twice as bad. Though it was only going to take two words and one heartbreaking story. Adiou turned around slowly, and he scanned the room; the three other males.

When Aoi and Adiou looked eye contact, the younger one could see the tears starting to form and fell. It made him want to cry too. Because those weren't the tears Adiou had feared seeing in his father eyes, no these weren't of shame and disappointment. They were of love and pride. Aoi was proud of Adiou and that's all the ice wielder needed. The confidence to tell Ichijou those two words, though he feared the reaction, the answer to the ever tormenting question.

He licked his lips, "There's a curse…on my family…well on the mothers to be precise." a shaky breathe, "And the children of purebred Hanabusa's. But before I continue with the explanation, there's something you need to know Ichijou." Said man titled his head to the side, eyes filled with concern and heart filled with worry and doubt. Worried that Adiou didn't really love him. "I love you, Ichijou, really I do." Adiou sound close to tears, and Ichijou let out of relieved breathe, but quickly tensed when Adiou's distress reached him.

When he tried to stand, Aoi held his shoulder, motioning for him to keep sitting. Ichijou did just that, but was even more worried then before. _'What's wrong with Adiou?'_ he thought.

With a sorrow filled heartbeat, and dry lips Adiou said, "I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p><strong>! Adiou told Ichijou! Now what will be his reaction?<strong>

**I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! You may throw tomatoes at me! *readers get rotten food* Oh c'mon guys! I said tomatoes! Not everything!* readers look at each other and then back* Yay you don't really care do you?*readers nod* Okay throw the food*readers throw food***

**Luv you!**

**Hinata**


	25. A King and His Sons

**Chapter 25! Yayayayayay! So Yeah one more chapter, this one is about Kano and Haruka! Yay!**

* * *

><p><em>A King and His Sons<em>

Hakura stared at his lover. A smile crept onto his face, even if Kaname and Zero were together and Kano was Zero's father; Hakura didn't care. I mean who really would care? Love is love.

"Haru? Are you alright?" Kano asked as he slipped on his shirt and buttoned it

"Yes. I just….I just wish I had come to see you earlier." Kano rolled his eyes.

"Yeah well me too. Expect a couple years after we broke up." he mumbled.

"Why?" Hakura asked, raising an eyebrow. Chuckling slightly as he tried to wrapped his arms around Kano. Though the hunter lord moved away quickly, tugging at the hem of his slacks. Something was wrong and Hakura wanted to know. "Kano? What's wrong? Baby, tell me."

"I got pregnant." Kano whispered, a tear dripping down his cheek. It's not like he wanted to break Hakura's heart. Dear God no, he loved that man. But there were some things...things that Hakura could never know.

"What!" Hakura shouted, his eyes a blazing and burning into Kano's back. _How dare he carrying another mans child!_

Kano's bottom lip quivered "I got preg-"

"I heard you the first time!" The vampire lord hissed through his teeth.

The only sounds were Kano sobbing and Hakura's angered breathes.

His mind was jumping all over the place. _I knew Kano had to be a least a __**father**__… but a mother? No. No! He would never do that to me. He would never find another man…never love another. Am I being selfish? Didn't I feel his depression? Wasn't I happy when I felt him being happy for the first time?_

"Kano."

"Hakura!" Kano sobbed clutching onto his lovers arms. "Hakura…" The man sobbed into his true loves shoulder.

"Who's the father?" The three words Kano never wanted to answer. Never wanted to hear.

"I….I don't know."

"Don't lie to me!" Hakura whipped around and glared at the shorter man, causing him to whimper. "Who is the _father_?" The vampire hissed.

Licking his lips Kano looked at the floor and mumbled something even Hakura couldn't hear.

"I can't hear you." Something the vampire king never thought he'd ever say.

The silverette let out a shaky breathe and looked up. His eyes were puffing and red. And tearing. Hakura wanted nothing to wipe those evil tears away and forget everything Kano told him about him being pregnant. But he couldn't. He couldn't ignore this. Especially when he _knew_ for a fact that Zero had a _female_ mother.

"I said I can't tell you."

The vampire let out a breathe that sounded like a cats hiss. Then he pulled back his lips and showed off his fangs. "And why is it that you can't tell me?"

"Because I just can't." The words were strong. But the man that were saying them, along with the tone, were not. Kano was a wreck. He wanted nothing but Hakura to love him and to be with him. But something always got in their way. First it was Hakura's freaking _sister_ and now…it was their own child.

The vampire lord huffed and then flashed over to the couch, grabbing his jacket and walked tightly out the door.

"Hakura!" His name was screamed but he ignored it. "HAKURA!" Said man slammed his car door shut and zoomed out of the parking lot. The king briefly saw his lover crumble to the ground in a broken heap in his review mirror.

* * *

><p>There was no one on the road and the city looked fairly quiet. It was only 4:30 in the morning and Hakura wanted nothing but for the day to be over. HE wanted to forget Kano, more then when he was getting married to Juuri.<p>

The hurt man ran a hand over his tired face. Then an idea, a spark, flew into his mind. And just as quickly he made an illegal U-turn and raced back to Kano.

When Hakura drove back into the lot, Kano was gone and thunder roared in the background.

"Kano!" Hakura screamed as he raced through the door. There on the couch laid the broken and fragile body of the vampire kings lover.

"Kano." The vampire whispered, going over to the couch and down to his knee. "Kano~" He cooed, cupping his lover.

"Hakura." Came a broken sob. "I'm so, so very, sorry."

The vampire only shook his head. "No. Don't be sorry. It's not your fault. It's not like I didn't have kids with someone else."

* * *

><p>Their lips met and slipped together. Their long lost fire finally was able to breathe again. Their desires for each other grew with the number of clothing on the floor. Their loves peak was reached as their bodies melted together.<p>

And it wasn't long before they were making love again and again and again.

* * *

><p>Déjà vu shook then as they slipped on their cloths again, but this time they left together, hand and hand.<p>

"Kano…..tell me about your child." Hakura said as they got closer to the car. Tiltling his head to the side Kano asked. "What about him?"

"So he's a boy?"

"Yes."

"Who does he look like?"

"Me, though I guess there's a little bit of his father."

"What's his name?" Hakura's heart was pounding he hopped that Kano said Zero but then again he didn't. And he knew that no matter what he hopped he wasn't going to like the answer.

"Ichiru. Ichiru Kiryu. Why are you so curious?"

His lips were dry. "Because….I found a boy...well _Kaname_ found a boy, who he started to date and well….he looks…a lot like you."

Kano shook his head. "It couldn't be Ichiru. He's had a weak immune system since he was little. He can barely leave the house without getting sick." Hakura opened his mouth to ask a question and then stopped.

* * *

><p>He opened the car door, Kano following him. The engine roared to life and the two men were off to the city.<p>

"What's going on Haku?"

"Well. I'm not really sure, but I think Ichiru as a twin brother."

Kano's eyes widened. "What! That's imposs- Oh no."

"Oh no what?' The vampire lord stole a glance to his lover, who was strikingly paler then he normally was.

"Hunter twins don't have to be born by the same mother…or father."

"Still lost."

Kano nodded. "Okay, let me explain it this way. I got pregnant, and then I went to strip club, had sex and possible made her pregnant. Now since I already was pregnant or I could've had gotten someone else pregnant in a relatively close time period the two children would become twins." he explained.

The lords knuckles turned white on the black steeling wheel. "So, your son Ichiru and Zero are twins that aren't really twins?"

"Yeah sure."

"And what was that club you went to?"

The Bloody Moon. Kano didn't even have to say it. They both knew. And they both knew their relationship was going to be harder then it ever was had to be.

* * *

><p>"Shit!" Hakura hit the steeling wheel. Kano flinched. They were sitting in front of Zero's apartment building, the city beginning to wake up. They had yet to go in.<p>

"Haku?" Kano asked, reaching out for his lover. Said man sighed and reached out for the offered hand.

"Shit, Kano." The king groaned.

"What's wrong, baby?"

The vampire King turned to look into his lovers lilac eyes. "Kano, I don't want. Believe me on that okay?"

"Okay?" Kano said not really getting what Hakura was talking about.

"Zero is an illegal child. Half vampire, half hunter."

The hunters eyes widened.

"And I _have_ to kill him."

**What you guys do if I ended it here?**

* * *

><p>Kano raced out of the car and up the stairs. He left Hakura hanging. No. <em>Hell no.<em> He didn't care how much he loved Hakura he would **not** that him kill his child.

* * *

><p><em>(Switching to Kano's POV)<em>

I reached the level the door man said was Zero's. The large and heavy grey was locked buy a code. Which I quickly decoded. What? You don't become Hunter King with out some kick ass talents.

I slammed the door knowing full well that Hakura was right behind me. And speaking of the vampire king himself, he just throw his body on the door. He was talking and I wasn't listening, Instead I bolted the door and leaned against it.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone and dialed my sisters cell. It rang and rang and rang until it reached her voice mail. To which I cursed and hung up and tried again only to get the same result.

I slowly approached his apartment. The apartment of my son. The door was open. I pushed it open even more., Papers and strayed cloths were all over the floor.

There was also a hunter. He looked at me and I looked at him. His lips pulled back in a semi snarl until Hakura came up behind me. Guess he must of blow u p the door with his pureblood powers.

"Where is Zero?" I asked and the hunter replied. "Wouldn't we all like to know."

I raised an eyebrow. "You wanna know, vampire wanna know, I wanna know, the Hunter president wants to know."

"Why the president?"

He snorts. "Like anyone can tell what that manic is thinking."

I walk in. "Who are you?"

"Kaito Takamiyma. Generation 27. And you?"

I smiled and stepped in further, Hakura following me.

"Kano Kiryu. Generation 39."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! It's out I'm soooooooooooooooooo it's late. I had meager writers block….even this chapter and the last chapter are fillers. I'm so very sorry. It's been forever I know.<strong>

**I have no idea when the next one will be one, just be patent with me please. Finals are around the corner, but I'll try me best!**

**I love you!**

**Hinata**

**Ps. Oh Yay and I left a HUGE hint to who Ichirus father is in the chapter!**


	26. A Story Told, Facts Revealed

**Chapter 26! Yes! Now we're back to our lovely couple Kaname and Zero! Oh and all of the hunters too! ****J**

* * *

><p><em>A Story Told, Facts Revealed<em>

"What are you going to do with us?"

Lisa thought for a moment. "Can we skip that question for now?" Zero rolled his eyes but went a head with another question. "Why do I and him look so much a like?" the woman raised an eyebrow, "Well you're twins."

"I knew that." Ichiru grumbled.

"Yeah okay," Zero said with a glare, "But why _did_ he know that? We were separated at birth. And as far as I know, my mother never told me I had a twin."

Lisa looked at the two. The reason Chrissie never told Zero he had a twin was because she didn't know he _had _a twin. "Well that's difficult to explain." The two boys just crossed their arms, and Kaname wrapped his arms around Zero's waist.

"Give us the simple version."

Lisa thought for a moment. "Well…okay I'll tell you every, but please no interruptions until I'm done." She waited a moment and then continued. "Hunters are strange. If one hunter female is pregnant with one hunter males child then that same hunter male gets someone else pregnant, the two children are twins, but with different mothers." the woman waited for that to sink in. "But you two," she looked at them straight in the eyes. "are different."

Ichiru looked at Zero and the short silver haired one squeezed his hand in return. "How so?" asked Kaname, rubbing his lovers arm.

Lisa sighed, "Well there's no easy way to explain this but-" her cell phone started to ring, but she ignored it and sat in silence. When the ringing stopped she started up again. 'But Ichiru her mother is really-" The ringing started up again and she quickly got the device from her pocket and glared at it. There was silence after a couple of seconds.

The half witch switch her phone to vibrate, knowing the caller would call again later on, "As I was saying. Ichiru your mother is not Zero's mother. He's actually his father." The three young men started at her like she was nuts.

She sighed and said, "There things called 'Carrying Hunters'. Which means there are some male hunters who _can_ give birth, whether or not they're with a vampire, and they _can_ get someone else pregnant."

The twins nodded and Ichiru asked, "Okay so then whose Zero's mom?"

"Chrissie Riddler." Zero answered for her. The name shook his twins core, but Ichiru showed no sign of it bothering him.

"Yes. Chrissie is Zero's mom. My brother Kano went to a club and had sex and vela, nine mouths later out comes Zero."

Zero glared. "What about Ichiru?"

Lisa titled her head. "Well that's where things get _very_ complicated." She eyed the twins and the vampire prince, but none showed that they wanted to move on. So she had no choice but to explain things even further. "You see, Ichiru, you were conceived…oh well I believe Kaname was oh one year old. Zero you were conceived when Kaname was two."

"But-"

"Hush and let me finish." She stood and walked over to the counter peering out through the small window, looking for movement on the dark street. When no danger was in sight, Lisa turned to face her nephews. "No one could know that Kano was pregnant. Not his father and most defiantly not your father Ichiru." She smiled and continued, "So he had me place a spell on him. A spell that would delay his pregnancy for a could seven mouths. Leaving him five mouths for you to be born. Now before you say anything, I did place a spelling on him: on his genes, so that it would speed up the process and you would be ready in 5 mouths."

Kaname stood straighter. "Was that gene passed on?" Lisa nodded, "Yes. Both Ichiru and Zero received the gene that would their pregnancies shorter, but only if they got pregnant. And it's more likely for them to get pregnant quickly too."

Kaname stiffened, "But then-"

"If one of you," Lisa shot a look the said 'Be quiet' to Kaname. "If one of you were pregnant at this very moment, a vampire male should be able to smell it and you would start showing very soon." Kaname's muscles didn't unstuffy, and he could feel Zero stiffen as well.

Ichiru noticed his twins distress and squeezed his hand in comfort. Zero had never been so glad to feel someone else's touch. "Lisa….do you think I'm-"

A phone started to ring and Lisa cursed. 'He didn't call me this time. And if he's calling Sabrina that means his pissed and isn't going to take no for an answer.' Lisa sighed as she saw Sabrina pick up her phone and whisper into it. Until she hand it to the silver haired female. The young witch gulped and slowly slide the phone to her ear.

"Nii-san?"

"_Villisca." _Her brothers tone was warning and cold.

"Nii-san are you alright? You don't sound to good."

* * *

><p><em>(POV Switch Zero's)<em>

I watched Ichiru's eyes light up when Lisa said 'Nii-san' It must be his mother…..my father. Ugh I couldn't get that out of my head and then the pregnancy thing…..I shivered and Kaname gripped my shoulder but said nothing. I wonder if he was pissed. I wonder if he's worried. I wonder if he regrets sleeping with me.

I shook my head and focused on what was being said.

"Nii-san there's no reason it hiss. Zero's fine. He's right here if you would like to talk to him."

My heart stopped. Oh my God. "Zero?" I jumped when Lisa poked my forehead. "It's your father. Would you like to speak to him?" I couldn't find my voice so I nodded. She handed me the phone and I pressed it to my ear. I fingers shook and my breath came out heavy.

"_Lisa I swear to God if he's hurt-" _His voice. It was strong and caring. And worried. He's worried about me?

I licked my lips and said "This isn't Lisa."

There was silence on the other end. So I continued to talk. "This is Zero. Your son."

* * *

><p><strong>AW! Zero and his Daddy finally talked! AWWWWWWWW. Aren't you guys glad I updated so fast? Anywhos. I'm not what you continue on with. Should I go back to Adiou and Ichijou? Or go to Kano and Hakura? Or Should I go completely off the map and go to Juuri and Yuki?<strong>

**I don't Know you guys decide.**

**Luv you!**

**Hinata**


	27. Mama's Got Muscle

**Chapter 27!**

**Sorry it took so long!**

* * *

><p><em>Mama's Got Muscle<em>

A shaky breath was let out. _"I um I know. I mean…God Zero….I'm so sorry."_

I shook my head and said. "It's okay…..Dad."

"_Hehe, never thought you'd say that huh?"_

I laughed too and replied, "Bet you never thought someone would call you that, huh?" He chuckled again but didn't say anything. But I could tell by the sound of his breathing that he was nervous.

"D-Dad, you don't have to worry. Lisa explained everything to me, and Ichiru."

"_Everything?"_ He sounded tense and even more nervous. _"She explained _everything_ and Kaname Kuran is there?"_

"Yeah, why?"

Seconds passed, _"May I please speak to Ichiru?" _He sounded shaken and worried, about what I had to wonder.

"Yeah sure." I said and handed the phone to Ichiru.

"Mama?" It made me jump, that's what I called my mother too.

* * *

><p><em>(Switching to Kano's POV)<em>

"_Mama?" _It was small and quiet; it was my Ichiru.

"Hi, baby." I cooed into the phone, trying to settle his nerves, though mine were off the wall. How could Lisa tell them Hakura was Ichiru's father?

* * *

><p><strong>DUH DA DUH! I'm evil and I'm ending it here! HAHA, evilness. Yes it's short, very short but I have to talk to you guys and I have a feeling no one reads the top.<strong>

**First:**

**(Summer Fic Schedule)**

_**The Silver Bride: **_**The first two chapters will be out by July 10(I had to change it from the 4th****. So much is going on I won't be able to finish the first chapter by that time)**

_**Where Gold And Black Meet: **_**First chapter By August first**

_**Luv Letters**_**: ALL CHAPTERS ARE GONNA GET POSTED BY END OF SUMMER( Not sure when I'm gonna started posting)**

_**School Lovers**_**: Hopefully I'll start posting that by August second**

**Second: I think I'm gonna take a break from Forbidden Passion and Rocker High to work on my summer fics. Would you guys hate me if I did that? Let me know! Oh and if you guys don't remember what's what let me know and the info's on my profile!**

**Hinata**

**Did you really think I was gonna end it there? No probably not but hey it was a good cliffy right?**

* * *

><p>"<em>Mama, why is Aunt Lisa taking us away?"<em>

"What do you mean taking you away?" I raised an eyebrow and Hakura looked at me. His warm eyes reminding why I loved him. But his aura reminding me why I didn't tell him about Ichiru in the first place.

"_Well,"_ Ichiru sighed, _"She's leading us to a car now. And that's all she's letting me say."_

So I guess she hadn't explained everything as detail as I thought. Which means I do. "Baby, well, it has something to do with your father." Hakura tensed by said nothing

"_My father?"_

"Yup. He's vampire. Which makes you half vampire and since I'm a hunter that makes you-"

"_An illegal child." _He finished. The seriousness I heard startled me and I swore that it couldn't have been my Ichiru. But it was. It had to be. I know my own child's voice. _"Mama, please don't be scared. Aunt Lisa says she's gonna make sure me and Zero are okay."_

"Baby! Please don't you're running away!" I whispered quickly.

"_Well, we have too."_

"Why?" I sobbed.

"_Because! Some vampire lord is gonna kill Zero if we don't! I just got my twin Mama! I'm not gonna lose him!" _And the line went dead.

* * *

><p>I breathed for a moment. Listening to the dial tone, telling me that my son had hung up on me.<p>

I was frozen. I was going to lose both of them! And I hadn't even met Zero yet! Hakura was silent, most likely hearing the entire conversation.

"Kano…." He said, calling out to me. That made me snap. I may be Zero's father, but I'm a mother through and through, and when a mothers children are in trouble or danger, you best believe that Mama's gonna fight for every second her or his child deserves.

I chucked my phone and started to pick up furniture, throwing at my lover over and over. He dodged and screamed at me to calm down. Nothing worked. It didn't help with the fact that the other hunter was standing by the door, cheering me on.

"You monster! How dare you threaten my child's life!"

"Kano! It wasn't-jeez." He said as a chair flew past his head. He appeared behind me and slipped his fingers around me wrists and pin my hands to his chest. I glared into his eyes and huffed willing him to let me go so I could start throwing shit again. "Kano, I'm not trying to kill them!"

My heart stopped, "What?" I must've looked liked a scared doe because he cooed at me and hushed me, pulling my ear to his heart. It was the same steady strong beat he's always had.

"I don't know who is trying to kill your sons…but I'm _trying_ to find out."

"Why?" I pulled away and looked at him. His eyes narrowed.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, closing his eyes. "Because Chrissie Riddler's body is in a secret hospital, in Acoma and before she went in Acoma, she said that I had a half-bred child somewhere in the Hunter Clans."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay now this is really the end! Wonder whats gonna happen?<strong>

**LUV YOU!**

**Hinata**


	28. Love Me Now

**Chapter 28!**  
><strong>I asked SweetScarlett97 to collab with me on Silver Bride and she said yes! Currently we are going through the plot and setting up how we re going to write this story!<strong>

**ALERT: There s been a change in the FALL/WINTER Schedule!**  
><strong>(NEW Fic Schedule)<strong>  
><strong>I ll post stuff when I find time. So I don t know when I m gonna do my other stories, because I don t want to put this one on hold or Rocker High. So, sorry guys, but you ll have to wait a while for them. BUT Silver Bride will be going out faster, I think, because I asked SweetScarllet17 to co-author it with me! So I ll be doing that. Again I have no idea when we ll start posting, probably not until I finish either this story or Rocker High. Thanks for being awesome and SUPER patient with me!<strong>

**Okay enough with me talking on with the story!**

* * *

><p><em>Love Me Now<em>

Zero and Ichiru held onto each other for dear life. Their knuckles turning white from gripping too hard. The twins slid into the back seat and Kaname got in after Zero. Lisa and Dimitri took the two front seats. The female hunter in the passenger. "So, what are we gonna do?" Kaname asked. Lisa and Dimitri said nothing and continued to drive down the road. "Look, I'm grateful that you're helping Zero out but you-"

"Kaname! It's fine." Zero told him. The pureblood looked at his lover before nodding, resting an arm against the door, and the other arm slid around Zero's neck, bringing the silverette closer to his vampire lover.

"Aunt Lisa, please tell us where we're going at least?" Ichiru tried, still holding Zero's hand. They hadn't known each other at all until that night, not even in their mothers womb! Hell would freeze and melt before they let anything keep them separated again.

"Well," The female said glancing to her nephew in the backseat, "That's up to you guys." She got three blank stares. Dimitri will get us out of town, where we settle down, is up to you guys. She explained, checking the review mirror and side mirror for any following cars.

"You're staying with us?" Zero asked.

"No! Of course not! You and Kaname will get your own apartment, if Ichiru wants to live in the same building we ll get him an apartment there, but I think we should give the newly um well the new lovers space, huh?" Lisa said with a giggle. Dimitri grunted, tapping his fingers on the sterling wheel as he was forced to stop at a red light. "Of course I and the other hunters will be in the same city oh that reminds me!" Lisa turned in her seat and stared at Kaname. "_You_ are a vampire, a pureblood at that, so we ll need you to hide your aura and come up with a completely new name, look, and attitude well maybe not attitude, but pretty much everything else." She then turned to the twins. "As for you two, you are good cause nobody knows what the Hunter Kings son looks like, or even if he has a son, let alone sons!" The female then plopped back into her seat, facing front.

The three in the back gave each other a look before sinking into the cushions. Life with Lisa around was not going to be easy.

* * *

><p>Ichijou was shocked. <em>'Adiou s pregnant?'<em> It was like he couldn t even breathe. "But.."

"Ichijou, please. I asked you not to talk till I was done." Adiou said, not even letting Ichijou reply. "Like I said, there's a curse on the mothers and children of the Hanabusa clan. The legend goes basically like this. The up-coming lord to the clan a really long time ago, had an affair with a witch, until he found out his wife was pregnant. When he learned this; things with the witch ended." Adiou looked at his father, who nodded. "The witch then became outraged and cursed the woman and the child that day."

It looked like Adiou was having trouble so Aoi jumped in. "So the curse goes like this, '_**The Hanabusa women and their unborn children, must wait a fate. That fate is either this, the child dies at birth or the mother dies in it s place.' **_Most of the children died, and guilt and grief stricken the Lady Hanabusa s killed themselves. Only those who had a child before marrying were able to have a child. Or if they did what Crystal and I did; find a friend who was willing to that her womb be used. Aoi breathed, some children did survive, but the mothers died and it was very rare."

Ichijou was standing now, trying to breathe. It was worse then when he was told of the pregnancy, which wasn t to long ago. How could this happen to him? He was finally with his love and then there was a baby; their baby! And now there s a chance one of them(or both) could die? Shaking his head, he closed his eyes. "No." Denji, Adiou and Aoi looked at Ichijou, who had never been so serious before. "NO! I won't that that happen!"

"Ichijou..." Adiou rushed to him, hugging him.

"I can't lose you." The soon to be father whispered. "Get rid of it." Adiou pulled back, fear stricken; anger flared in his blue eyes.

"NO! How could you say that!"

"Adiou, it's not that I don't want the baby; trust me I do, but not if it means losing you!" Ichijou reached for his angry lover, but Adiou pulled away, "Besides, if we get all excited about it, then the baby dies before we even get to really have it? That's not what I want!"

The pregnant blonde shook his head, tears welling in his eyes. "No, Ichijou no. I've decided that it was gonna be me who dies and damn it Ichijou please! Please understand." Adiou was shaking, he was torn between running from the room and crying or crying in Ichijou's arms. Thankfully Denji stepped in and saved Adiou of that decision.

"Perhaps it's best if we get some sleep, it's late and we all have things we need to think about." Denji said standing, placing a hand on his sons shoulder. "And Adiou you're welcome to stay here if you wish." Said blonde nodded, knowing that his fathers little hotel room wouldn't fit the both of them, besides he wanted to be near his mate.

"Walk me to the door, Adiou?" Aoi said with a smile. The two Hanabusas walked to the entrance. "Before I leave Adiou, I must say that I m proud of how you handled yourself in there."

"Really?"

The father nodded, "You remind me so much of your mother." Whipping tears away Aoi kissed his son s forehead and then left.

Ichijou looked at his lover s back. "Adiou?"

"Coming." Came a monotone, causing Ichijou to wince. He hadn't meant what he said to sound cold or uncaring. He loved the baby and its mother and it would kill him inside to lose either one. But if Adiou got an apportion before Ichijou saw ultrasounds or felt his child kick his or her mother. Or heard a heartbeat, sensed its aura; would be better. The pain would be easier to experience.

When the two reached Ichijous room they were still silent, just as they had been walking to the room. Ichijou was still a nervous wreck and Adiou was organizing the bed, creating a pillow wall. The smaller blonde had seen movies where the pregnant woman was always more comfortable on her side with pillows all around her. Adiou was just being prepared, and he really didn't want to be cuddling with Ichijou tonight.

* * *

><p>Zero gapped at the rush of bell hobs as they tugged the luggage onto carts and how they glided them through the door. Their cars had pulled up to a fancy hotel, which shocked the three passengers. The lobby had red velvet chairs and couches that looked so plush. A dark cherry wood coffee table sat in the middle of the two couches with two plush chairs on each side. Scholar like people(humans) sat around with steaming cups. Fire roared in the fire place, marble casing. "Hello, how may I help you?" The front desk clerk said to the silverette.<p>

"Uh." Zero said smartly.

"Hi! I called earlier? I booked three rooms?" Lisa said, patting Zero s shoulder. "Under the name of Kaira?"

"Oh of course!" The clerk smiled and tapped on his keyboard, then handed the female hunter three room keys.

"Thank you!" She said and then lead her team and nephews plus a clam pureblood over to the elevators. "Alright, so I'll share a room with Dimitri and Sabrina. The others are going home and farther on down the road. Ichiru, you are sharing a room with Kain." Lisa said handing him the key card.

"Really?" The young princes eyes lit up.

"Who s Kain?" Zero asked, raising an eyebrow at his twin.

"Kain Akatsuki. He s Adious cousin but was disowned because he fell in love with a hunter when he was 14." Kaname explained for the group.

Ichiru and Zero shared a look before turning back to their aunt.

"And lastly, Zero and Kaname, you two get to share a bedroom!" She said happily handing Kaname the card. The group bid good-byes to each other and went different ways.

Ichiru was to impatient to wait for the elevator so he took the stairs. Kaname wanted to take the stairs as well, but he also wanted to throw Zero over his shoulder and race them to their room so they could be alone. Only Zeros face stopped him from doing so.

Kaname and Zero entered their room, slowly taking it in. The silverette moved cautiously, his hunters skill setting back in. They had a small living room and two doors, one to a bathroom and another to a bedroom. A little kitchen was by the door as they walked in. The Pureblood got a glass of water, raking his eyes over his lover. Never had he been so obsessed with one person. Zero was his everything. That was all he could say.

As Zero stood in the living room Kaname moved up behind him, wrapping his arms around the thin waist. "Kaname, I ve missed you."

"Me too, Zero." Kaname whispered. He placed a light kiss on his lovers neck before following it with another one. And another and another until Zero is being showered in light, sweet kisses.

"Kaname~" Zero groans as cool hands find their way under his shirt and up his chest, softly playing with his nipples.

"Mmmhmm." Kaname replies sucking gently on the silverette s neck.

"Kaname." Zero turned so he could face his lover. They shared a passionate kiss, Kaname slid his hands to rest on Zeros butt, pulling the shorter up slightly. The uke complied by wrapping his long legs around the princes waist, locking his ankles. Perhaps working with a pole helped some.

The Pureblood moved to the bedroom, putting one knee on the mattress before laying his lover down. First came Zeros shirt, then Kanames. Leaning down the prince nibbled on his lovers neck, slowly inhaling the scent of blood pumping beneath the thin layer of skin. "Mmm" Kaname moaned, his fangs enlarging, along with his manhood. "You smell so good, Love."

Zero blushed at the compliment and nuzzled the brown hair before him. Pulling away Kaname smiles at the male below him. He gently strokes his red cheek before moving to tug down Zero s pants. He gets up and the drops his own pants and he underwear as well. Kaname leans and places kisses on his lovers chest and moves down to his belly. Dipping his tongue into Zero s bellybutton. "Ah! Kana-uh- don t." Zero says running both hands throw dark strands of hair. Never had the silverette wanted someone so bad. "Kaname, please." Zero whispered. The brunette nodded before kissing his lover sweetly then harshly.

Their tongues danced and teased while Kaname s hand slide down between their bodies to play with Zero s member. Once the uke was moaning and whining under him, Kaname quickly slipped one of his fingers into Zeros entrance.

"Ah!" Zero yelped in surprise. Kaname placed kisses on his neck while moving his finger in and out. Zeros nail dug into Kanames shoulders as another digit was added, and then a third. "Kaname, just take me." He was sure it would hurt since it had been a while but he didn t care, all he wanted was Kaname.

"Okay." And slowly the larger male pushed in. God, Zero how did you get so tight! Kaname grunted as Zeros muscle clenched around him. A small trickle of blood dripped down, the smell was sweet and spicy at the same time. _'Man I can't wait to taste his blood.'_ Kaname thought.

"Mm, don't talk." Zero commanded, closing his eyes as he adjusted. Kaname chuckled and then licked Zeros cheek. He then pulled out and then slammed back in. Ah! Zeros back arched beautifully as his prostate was hit dead on.

"I know your body like the back of my hand." Kaname answered Zero s unspoken question. "You're mine and no one elses."

"I know." They set a steady pace, the heat raising. Both wouldn't long.

"Zero..."

"Kaname..." Shaking his head and kissing Zero, still thrusting.

"I can't last much longer."

"Then go faster." Zero panted. And faster Kaname went, Zero picked his hips to meet his semes thrust causing sparks and tingles. "OH, Kaname." Clenching onto said man Zero curled his toes and arched his back, reaching his peak. Kaname following shortly after. The two fell asleep in each others arms, not even caring of the danger they were heading for.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry the smut was crap! And sorry it s been EXACTLY TWO MONTHS since I last updated. By the way, what do you think of the Ichiru and Kain pairing?<strong>

**Okay, so this is what I ve decided to do. First to explain the chapter title! It s not really good-bye like the end of the story, though the fic is coming to a close very soon! I was thinking only a couple more chapters, and this wasn t supposed to have a squeal, but there are a lot of things left unanswered, so I AM going to do a squeal(A short one!), but it won t be out of a while because I want to work on my other stories like Rocker High, School Lovers(The remake), and of course The Silver Bride. I have other stories too but those are the main ones.**

**Next I can t say how many more chapters I m going to do, but the range is 2 to 3 more, maybe 4 if I don t get to all I want to get to it 2 or 3 chapters. The things I do want to go over is the stuff you guys have been voting on for the past few months. Now one last chapter with Zero/Kaname with a sex scene was the top one(which was this chapter) and then (this shocked me) a lot of you wanted to see more with Hakura and Kano! That makes me really happy because Kano is my favorite OC and well I made him up on such a short noticed. (To be honest with you guys, I write a chapter without thinking about it before hand, maybe I start to think about the next chapter after I finished one but most of the time I m just writing, not planning out my chapters, which is why sometimes my information gets messed up.)**

**Also quick side note! Linnt and I started to talk and they are really interested in knowing more about Hakura and Kano. They want to see more of them and I have been thinking about giving them their own quick 5 to 7 chapter fic. Like how they meet, fell in love and stuff. Maybe even Hakura s wedding and Kano s pregnancy. Would you guys like that? I know I ve asked this before but now that FPCL is coming to a close I really want to know what you guys think.**

**LUV YOU!**

**Hinata**


	29. Need You Now

**Chapter 29!**

**Guys you are all just awesome! I can't believe this story is coming to a close! I'm thinking of ending it this chapter or next. 30's an even number so I think that's what I'm going to end it on. I have to thank you for being patient and loyal to me during the whole thing where I switched accounts and blah, blah! And also the long and unnecessary space between updates! I promise I'm going to work on it!**

**And I don't want to go into a bad note but as I was writing this chapter I was going through the reviews to see your thoughts on some stuff, to help my write this one chapter when I came across this:**

Dude you seriously suck. First it's not an update but some super long author's note. Please stop the agony. Then you asked the reader to vote for stories that nobody cares and not even the right fandom. Your new story belongs in Bleach and Naruto fandom. And why can't you just post all the stories at one instead of asking the reader's opinion? It's like you're blatantly trying to sell your story which in my view is kinda use to be a very good author before all that profile crap happened to you. Now you look like someone who just want some lime light and can't get any. Well best of luck anyway I guess.

**Now this was after all of my account issues and stuff; please be honest, is this how you guys feel? And to the person to wrote this(if you're still reading) I was not trying to be in a lime light, no actually I hate being the center a attention. I'm sorry if my caring for what my readers thought and offended you. And comment doesn't bother me because it's your opinion and I want to hear. Because you are one of my readers, I care what you think. Authors who don't listen to their readers, I feel, aren't authors to start with. Anyone can write a story, it's not that hard. Yes you should write for your own pleasure, but when you give someone else you story to read, their thoughts and feelings towards it should come into factor of how you write. My English teachers have noticed the difference in my writing from different grades, and it's because I still use my readers thought, when they give kind criticize, it helps me write even better. But if one reader were to hate the entire plot, well then they shouldn't be reading my story. I'm not going to change the whole plot for one a reader no, I'm sorry. I just won't. Yes, I will take their opinion for the next time I write. Yes I will add things if they want. Tiny things not huge ones, tiny things. The poll I asked you guys to vote on was the ORDER, not whether I was going to write them or not. I did say I was going to be uploading ALL of the stories, but I wanted the order you wanted them in.**

**Okay, wow long Authors note! Sorry about that! To make up for it I'll make this chapter longer then I planed okay?**

* * *

><p><em>Need You Here<em>

Ichijou sat in his kitchen, on one of the stool at the island in the middle of the floor. Adiou had piled the pillows up so a wall was between them last night. Staring at his steaming coffee, Ichijou wondered about his still sleeping lover and their unborn child. 'How could I have said that to him?' the blonde thought. It's not that he didn't want the child, of course he did. But had he known the terrible fate it would put his lover and child in, he wouldn't have had sex with Adiou. It's just too easy for the older to fall and lose control around the smaller male.

"Ichijou?" said looked up. Denji was fixing his tie, ready for work. "Are you and Adiou ok now?" Without saying a word Ichijou took a sip of his drink and looked straight ahead again.

"He piled pillows up so we couldn't cuddle." Ichijou replied, his tone dry and hurt."Son, sometimes things are just like that. I mean," Denji sighed, "Just give him time. He's pregnant and with this curse I'm sure he's scared." The older man walked in and pat his son on the shoulder before grabbing a cup of coffee himself.

"We don't have a lot of time, Dad."

"I know." The man were silent listening to the clock. Movements were heard coming down the stairs and the two looked to see a sleepily Adiou coming in. He was still in his sleeping pants and shirt. The shortest blonde glared at his lover and smiled at Denji.

"Good morning, Sir." Adiou said.

"Good morning, Adiou." Denji replied, feeling the tension between his son and Adiou.

"Adiou….I'm sorry." Ichijou said, slipping off of his stool.

The small blonde just turned around and started to walk back upstairs. He didn't even do one of those things where someone pretends to hear the one they're mad at. The normally joyful vampire was crushed at his loves actions, but this pain was his own fault. He shouldn't have told Adiou to get rid of the baby.

Truth be told, Ichijou wanted that baby. He wanted it so damn much! But thinking about losing it or even, losing Adiou, he couldn't bare the thought. But if Adiou was willing to forgive him, he would just have to fight through whatever came his way with Adiou. Even if it meant losing something precious to him.

"Ichijou?"

"Yeah, Dad?" Ichijou mumbled.

"I have to leave…"

"Go! Have fun." Ichijou smiled warmly at his father, who smiled back and silently wished that everything would be okay when he got back home.

Adiou sat on the bed in Ichijous room, but now it could be called his room too. Hot tears were at the corner of his eyes and his hand rested gentle on his stomach. He had grown over the night. A very small bump was underneath his hand, though hard to feel and see, it was there.

Getting up the blonde walked into the bathroom, where he had found cloths for him earlier. "Guess I should go check on Kaname…then maybe Zero."

"What about Zero?" Ichijou asked, leaning in the doorway.

"Nothing that concerns you." Adiou rolled his eyes.

"Adiou! Please don't be mad." Ichijou tried to reason.

"You wanted to get rid of our baby!" Ichijou winced at the high level voice.

"I didn't mean it," Before Adiou could go off he quickly added, "Not like how it came out." Ichijou rubbed his face, his old years showing far more then they should on a vampire. "Adiou, I love you. Please remember that and I love this baby too. I just...can't stand the thought of losing you."

Adiou puffed but said nothing. "I still can't forgive you."

"Just think about this; if we get rid of the baby now we can focus on finding that witch and kill her, removing this curse and we can then have as many children as we want!" Ichijou smiled.

Though he saw the point, Adiou was never going to follow that plan.

"Ichijou, I'm sorry I yelled at you and ignored you, but please don't ask me to get rid of this baby." Ichijous smile faded, but he still was happy. His mate wasn't mad at him anymore.

"Maybe...I don't know, love." Ichijou sighed and sat down on the bed, hanging his head in fatigue.

This was all too much. Adiou hugged Ichijou and rubbed his head onto the long blonde locks. Sighing the younger noble got up from the bed and walked over to the window. The sun was shining.

Science has always been Adious passion, his most current obsession was indeed male pregnancy. For humans. He had hoped Zero would've been able to help him with his research. "Can we go see Zero now?" Adiou asked, trying to keep his mates mind away from their own issues. Ichijou nodded.

"Yes, let me get dressed first." Adiou nodded and pulled on his shoes and then sat on the bed. Five minutes later Ichijou came out dressed casually. "Come on!" Ichijou said rushed. The elder pulled his mate down the stairs.

"Ichijou? Ow! You're hurting me!" Adiou said as they descended the stairs. Ichijou pulled him outside and tugged him over to Ichijous personal car.

"I'm sorry, really, but we need to hurry."

"Why?" Adiou was worried. Did Ichijou know something he didn't? "What's going on?" Adiou demanded.

"Not right now."

"Wha-" the smaller one stumbled as he was gently pushed into the passenger seat. "Ichijou! Please tell me what's going on!"

He was ignored and the car roared to life when the key was turned. They drove for a while and just as they entered the city lines Ichijou picked up his cell and dialed a number. The ringing echoed through the car; through Bluetooth.

_**'Hey this is Kaname- '**_

"Dammit!" Ichijou swore and hung up.

"What!" Adiou screeched. Ichijou was acting so weird."Just as I thought."

Adiou glared at him.

Ichijou sighed. "Zero has been excused of being a half breed right?"

"Yea...he'll be put to death if it's true." Adiou trailed. "What are you getting at?"Ichijou stated ahead. "Kaname isn't answering his phone..."

"You don't think..."

"If Zeros not at his apartment then yes I do." Ichijou gripped the steering wheel.

Adiou looked out the window. _'Please Zero don't tell me you ran away with Kaname!'_

* * *

><p><em>~Yuki and Jurri~<em>

Yuki hopped down the stairs. The sun was up and the sky was blue. It was strange though. Both her father and brother were still sleeping. Even the maids were worried.'They're probably out doing vampire politics. Yuck!' Yuki thought as she entered the parlor. Her mother wasn't there so she ventured to the dinning room. Empty.

"Huh..." Yuki pondered and walked to the kitchen. The usually chef was there, but still there was no sign of the vampire queen. Or Mary for that matter.

The princess quickly ran upstairs to her parents room. She gently knocked on the dark wood. She could hear a breeze from inside the room. Panicking-thinking someone broke in and hurt her mother- Yuki ripped open the door. Everything was in its place and the dark curtains blew in the morning breeze. A lump on the bed informed Yuki that her mother was still asleep. She tip-toed over and then knelt by her mothers side. Her was deadly pale and her breathe was raspy. _'Perhaps that's why Mary didn't wake Mother.' _Yuki thought. She sent out a mind message to Mary asking her to meet her in the king and queens room.

Yuki waited a few seconds before going to the door and opening it. Surprisingly, Mary was not there. The young vampire checked the halls.

Spotting a maid down the hall she called down, "Have you seen Mary?" the maid shook her head and continued to dust around an old portrait.

"Odd..." Yuki said closing the door shut. The girl went back to her mother and sighed. Moments past and Jurris breathing seemed to get worse. Her daughter felt her head and gasped. Dead cold. Yuki jumped up and ran into the hall. She screamed, "Somebody call the doctor!"

Butlers and maids ran to the princesses aid. "Are you all right princess?" the they worried over her.

"Doctor! Get the doctor!" Yuki screamed. Her throat was closing and dread filled her stomach. _'What was going on? How could this happen to Mother?'_

* * *

><p><em>~Adiou and Ichijou~<em>

The two nobles were standing outside of Zeros apartment. The door was busted in and papers were all other the floor. Adiou was pale; fearing the worst. "Love...stay here." Ichijou gave Adious hand a loving and comforting squeeze. Once the shorter blonde gave a nod, Ichijou walked cautiously in the apartment.

A lamp lay; broken, on the floor. Glass crunched under the nobles feet. He winced as a blinding ray of sun hit him straight in the eyes. The long curtains that cover the tall windows were shredded. A chair looked as though it had been tossed in rage. The cupboards in the kitchen had been ripped opened and searched through.

Zeros bedroom had been searched as well. His closet looked empty minus the few shirts still hanging. The drawers were open and empty. The bed flipped over and it looked like something had been taken from under the mattress.

Ichijou sighed. Kaname and Zero had ran. He knew it. Kaname would never let Zero go; never. He walked back out to the kitchen and saw, by the front door, a square hole in the wall. Quickly glancing up he saw that Adiou wasn't there in the door way. He eyed the hole before moving towards the door. His blonde lover was at the end of the ball by the elevator.

He went back into the apartment to look at the hole again. As he kneeled on the ground he heard the elevator ding. Figuring it was one of Zeros neighbors he continued to look. There was something far back in the hole. He reached in a grabbed it.

As soon as his fingertips brushed against the rough surface and strangled. "Ichijou!" came from down the hall. Completely forgetting about to hole and whatever was inside, the blonde noble sprites out of the apartment to his lover surrounded by guards with guns.

"Well, isn't this a splendid surprise!" an old voice echoed in Ichijous ears. It made his skin crawl.

Ichijou's throat tightened. It just had to be him, didn't it? The man always had great timing. "Grandfather..."

* * *

><p><em>~Kano and Hakura~<em>

They had gone back to their warehouse hideout. Kaito had wanted to come alone, but with order from his king he gladly went back to the Association. "Kano, stop pacing. You're going to make me sick." Hakura rubbed his head; a headache starting to form.

"How can I stop pacing!" Kano questioned, "My babies are gone!" the mother paced faster and ranted on and on.

"Look, dear Hunter King of mine, Zero and Ichiru will be fine. They're not children. Hakura reasoned. Kano sighed, but stopping and walked to the window. The sun was just peaking out from the shadows. The vampire king stood from his seat on the couch and wrapped his arms around his lovers back once he was behind him.

"They're my kids though...even if I only gave birth to one of them." Kano closed his eyes. He remembered the smell of his hospital room. The fear he was raked with. He remembered hearing Ichiru cry for the first time. It was pure angelic. It wasn't that piercing sound he expected. Ichiru was small in his arms. So small. So fragile.

"I know, Kano. I know you want to protect them, but you have to let them move on and make their own mistakes." Hakura kissed the hunters nap gently.

"I have to find them." Kano reasoned.

"Yes, you do." Hakura said, releasing his lover. He went and got his jacket. Sliding it on he said, "While you do that in going to be trying to burn this stupid law about half breeds. And vampires and hunters."

"So Zero can live?" Kano whispered.

"And so my son can marry the man he loves." the vampire smiled and placed a sweet kiss on Kanos lips. "I'll be working on getting a divorce." he whispered.

Lilac eyes widened. "What?"

"I'm going to divorce Jurri. And the I'm going to marry you...if you say yes."

Kano wanted to cry, scream and jump for joy all at once. Maybe he could someday tell Hakura about Ichiru...someday.

"Will Jurri be okay?" Kano asked, worried for the woman's heart.

Hakura shrugged. "She'll be fine. She's known I didn't want to marry her, even when we were kids. I love her, but only because she gave me Yuki and Kaname. Only that. She'll have to understand." the king gave Kano another kiss before turning to leave. He had to start on that law or hell was going to break loose.

* * *

><p><em>~Adiou and Ichijou~<em>

Ichijou stared at the old man. He hated him with a burning passion as did Denji, but unfortunately you can't choose your family. "What's wrong Grandson? Not excited to see me?" The eldest man questioned and chuckled. He ran an old, wrinkled hand through Adious hair, which caused the small blonde to pull away. He glared at the man. The council man smiled, "Grandson, is this your mate? Your scent is all over him."

Ichijou just nodded, his eyes never leaving his mate. It was obvious Adiou didn't want to be near the older man. The small blonde wanted his mate; wanted to be protected. He was fearing for his child's life.

"Why are you here?" Ichijou questioned.

His grandfather narrowed his old eyes, "I could ask you the same thing."

Ichijou gulped. He had to play his grandfathers game if he wanted Adiou to go unharmed. "Were here investigating the half breeds home. It seems he has fled."

Two large vampires went to the apartment at the councilman's nod. "Ichijou, I'm glad that you've finally took to the way of justice and righteousness. We need to rid the world of these stupid half breeds." the man snarled.

The younger Tamaka nodded. "I completely agree."

This made the old man smile. "Splendid! Now, why don't we discuss what you've found out." they walked away; leaving Adiou by the elevator.

"I'm proud of you, but-" Ichijou groaned, his grandfather was never pleased. "Don't groan. It's about your mate."

"What about him?" Ichijou narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms; ready to defend his lover from anything and anyone.

"Is he Adiou Hanabusa?"

"That he is."

"This won't do."

"Excuse me?"

The older man looked at his grandson, "Have you heard that the Hanabusa clan is loosing all of it's money?" Ichijou looked shocked. He knew Adious house was bunt down, but loosing all of his wealth? He had no clue. "Yes, tragic, really. I'm sure he's just trying to marry wealthy again."

"I don't like what you're implying."

"Honestly, I'm surprised the gold digging slut didn't go for Prince Kaname."

Ichijou saw red. "Adiou is _NOT_ a gold digger or a slut. And it's Prince Kuran-_SAMA_ to you." the young noble then stomped over to his lover and they left the building.

In the car, Adiou turns towards Ichijou. "Thank you for standing up to me." he said gently.

Ichijou smiled at his lover. "No one insults the man I love." The level B placed his hand on the others stomach and sighed. "I love you both."

"We love you too, Daddy!" Adiou have him a quick and wet kiss on his cheek. Ichijou couldn't help, but laugh. His grandfather could try, but as long as Ichijou had Adiou and their baby, he was all sat.

* * *

><p><em>~Kano~<em>

The hunter king was going over a plan. Desperately trying to contacted his children and his sister. Not one word. No connection. "Dammit!" Kano threw his phone over to the passenger seat when it went to Lisa's voice mail once again.

Hakura was working hard on this new law, so it was up to Kano to find their children. Maybe after all of this he could tell Hakura that Ichiru is really his son. The man sighed, _'Focus Kano!' _he mentally scolded. He took a sharp left and entered an empty parking lot to an old office building.

He quickly pulled into the under ground lot and went all the way to the back. He hit a button on his 'garage' opener and the wall slide open. He drove through the opening and once again clicked the button to close the gap in the wall. This was the **Hunter Association Head Quarters.**

* * *

><p><em>~Hakura~<em>

He went to his office away from home. With Yuki and Jurri at the house, he would never get work done. He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. He already talked to his lawyer about a divorce. He wanted a quick one; a harmless one. The vampire truly hoped Jurri would understand. He hoped the kids would too.

He opened his laptop and open a new blank document. Time to start on that then the phone rang and Hakura groaned. He wanted quiet! Was that too much to ask?

"Kuran." Hakura snapped. He was answered with sniffles and sobs. It was Yuki."Yuki? Honey, are you okay?"

"W-w-where a-a-" a heart wrenching sob break from the girls lips.

"I'm at my office. Is everything okay? Are you hurt?"

"COME HOME!" Yuki screamed. There was a sound like the phone dropped. Footsteps and panicked voices echoed through Hakura's ear.

He already had his jacket on and laptop packed. "Yuki! Yuki? ANSWER ME!" Hakura screamed into the phone.

Someone picked up the phone. "Hakura?"

"Aoi? What are you doing there?"

"Yuki called for a doctor."

"Doctor!" The king was worried now.

"I think it's best if you come home. And Kaname can't be found." Aoi said softly.

"I know where he is." Hakura answered.

"Where?" the question was never answered, because Hakura slammed the phone down on the receiver.

* * *

><p><em>~Ichijou and Adiou~<em>

The two were getting lunch when Adious phone rang. "Hello?" he answered.

"Adiou, are you with Ichijou?"

"Dad? Yeah I am. Why?" Adiou asked. Ichijou raised an eyebrow.

Aoi murmured. Adiou paled. "We'll be right there."

"What's going on?" Ichijou asked.

"Not now." Adiou said in a hushed tone. "We just need to get to Kuran Mansion."

Ichijou nodded and didn't ask any further questions. "Is Kaname going to be there?" was what he asked when they were safely in the car.

"I'm not sure." Adiou replied with a shrug.

"Okay." they were silent for the rest of the ride.

* * *

><p><em>~Kuran Mansion~<em>

Everyone was gathered in the parlor; terrified. Yuki and Jurri no where to be found. No sign of Aoi either.

Hakura was passing; he wasn't allowed upstairs. Servers were running around trying to keep everyone in order. Adiou and Ichijou were the last to arrive. Hakura was first, the Denji and Shiki. The vampire king had called Kano in panic, so he was here.

"Does anyone know what's going on?" Hakura demanded.

Adiou shifted uncomfortable. "Adiou?" Ichijou questioned.

"Let's wait for my dad."

"Adiou!" Hakira was a wreak. Kano rubbed his shoulders, hopping it would clam him down.

"No need to bite his head off, Hakura."

"I'm sorry." the vampire king sighed and sat down. Just then Yuki and Aoi walked in.

Yuki was red eyed and pale.

Aoi looked like he was going to puke. "Aoi?" Kano asked, eyeing everyone so they'd be quiet.

"Oh, Kano, it's good to see you again." Aoi gave a weak smile.

"Yes, I just wish it wasn't do tense." Kano said. "What's going on?"

"Yuki?" Hakura hugged his daughter, who sobbed.

"Well," Aoi licked his lips, "I don't know how to say this, so I'm just going to say it, Kay?"

Everyone was anxious to know; Adiou was ready to cry.

"It's about Jurri...she's dying."

"What!" Hakira screamed. He loved Jurri, she was his twin sister after all.

"She has Blood Poison."

* * *

><p><strong>Wow! Let is a lot. Thank you for reading!<strong>

**Luv you~**

**Hinata**


	30. Tears of Goodbye

**CHAPTER 30!**

**Guys it's over! This is the last chapter! How far we've come! From a stripper club to…..you have to read to know what's going to happen! Thank you for supporting me. I know we had some technical difficulties in the past, but we made it through! I really do adore you guys/girls. I'm really glad that this story took off as it did. I will miss you all dearly, and hopefully see you guys for Silver Bride!(My just VK lovers) and then hopefully I'll others for my Naruto and Bleach fics!**

**And one last note, I'm not sure when I'm going to cut this chapter off. It could be really long to wrap up the chapter….or it could lead to a squeal. I'm not sure. I have decided to do my four chapter(at most) Kano and Hakura side fic(I've sort of started it!). As of other side fics…they're up in the air as of right now. I think I'll only do one side fic. And it's up to you(the readers) to decide. There's a poll on my profile please go vote!**

**Anyways, no more ranting from me! Time for the story!**

**I own nothing : (**

* * *

><p><em>Tears of Goodbye<em>

The vampires stood frozen. "Blood Poison!" Hakura screamed. His tight grip on Yuki loosened and he slowly lowered himself to the floor. "No…it's not possible…" He was in shock. Everyone was.

_Blood Poison _is one of the rarest vampire disease. So rare, there's never been time to find a cure. Vampires are low on oxygenated blood as it is; this rare disease attacks any human blood cell that enters the body. At first only Level E's got it, then D's started to be able to get it as well. Then C's got it….and then B's. Never had it ever entered a Pureblood before. Never. Purebloods rarely needed to drink from Humans which is why the vampire world believed they were safe. There was also the fact that they're so powerful; couldn't their just kill the virus? Apparently not.

The vampire who got the virus would grow paler every day. They would no longer be able to keep Human blood down; their body's last resort to rid itself of the disease. They keep get the virus at age five, but die at 50,000. Every movement makes their body ache as their blood slowly kills them from the inside. It was not a quick death; it lasted forever. Many of the deaths were suicides; the victim not able to stand the pain any longer.

Yuki knelt by her father, "Daddy….."

Hakura began to sob. His twin sister was in so much pain and there was nothing he could do for her. "How long…" Hakura's voice was just a rasp.

Aoi looked down to the ground, "Judging by how far the disease is…I'd say she got it when she was 13." He was so close to crying. Jurri was a strong woman; everyone believed that. To find that she was strong enough to hid this pain for centuries? Without even her twin finding out? Anyone is now pathetic compared to Jurri.

The vampire king stood on shaky legs. "Call Kaname; tell him his mother is dying. Call Rido, get him over here, now!" Hakura ordered. Servants ran around, each and everyone of them had tears in their eyes, phones in their hands.

All of the nobles were silent, out of respect. Kano got closer to Hakura. He gasped his lovers hand; guilt ate away at him. During his younger years he had cursed Jurris name for taking Hakura away. During his pregnancy with Ichiru, he wanted her dead. He regretted all. Every single thing he said, thought, he wish he could take them back.

"Mr. Kiryu?" a young butler called.

"Yes?" Kano answered softly.

"…Lady Kuran wishes to see you…."

To say Kano was shocked is an understatement. Why would she want to see him? Shouldn't she want to see Hakura, her husband, her twin before seeing someone who hated her with a burning passion for so many years?

Hakura stood there like a stone. Kano didn't want to go. If Jurri is well enough to see people, she should be asking for Hakura. He should be with her right now; not Kano, "Kano…" Hakura whispered. When the hunter was looking at him in the eye, Hakura nodded. "Go. I'm waiting for Rido anyways."

"Are-"

"Go." There wasn't much force behind it. After all, Hakura felt like he would crumple if Kano left his side right now; in fact, he knew he would. Kano hesitated, but slowly let go of Hakura's hand. Almost immediately, Yuki wrapped her arms around her fathers waist. The support she gave him made Hakura so proud. Her mascara was smudged, and there were tears in her eyes, flowing down her cheeks too. Her brother was missing, her mother dying, and her father was an emotional wreck on the inside. Yet, here she was; Pureblood Princess Yuki Kuran, standing strong, giving her father emotional and physical support. He kissed her head in thanks.

Kano smiled weakly before leaving to go upstairs. Once the hunter had left to room Hakura crumpled,; taking Yuki with him. "Hakura!" Denji cried out. Aoi and the other blonde rushed to their friend, pulling him up and on to the nearest couch. His shoulders were shaking and the tears were over flowing.

"Why! Why did this have to happen to her of all vampires!" Hakura wailed. Yuki sat next to her father and held him. No matter how much she wanted to cry too; she already cried; it was his turn now. He had to let all of his pain of loosing his wife and twin sister out before he became depressed and stopped functioning.

Kano flinched when he heard Hakura cry out. He was at the top of the staircase when the first scream reached his eyes. "I'm sorry, Hakura." Kano whispered before heading down the hall towards the master stood before the gaunt doors and gulped. This is never how he thought things would turn out. Never. He never hated Jurri so much that he wished her death; he had just wanted Hakura for himself. Kano lifted his shaking hand and a few seconds he knocked again. Again seconds ticked by. Suddenly it hit him; she was probably to weak to yell come in! The hunter king wanted to shoot himself.

He opened the door and peaked in. Candles set an eerie setting in the dark room. "Jurri?" he called softly and journeyed over to the bed. He walked around the bed and knelt gently on his skin was paper white, her skin seemed to be sucked dry. It looked like she had no meat on her bones. Blood Poison truly was a painful death.

"Not very pretty, am I?" she croaked with a hoarse gave her a sweet smile. She was still trying to be beautiful; for Hakura.

"You're still beautiful, Ju! Just as always." when they were younger, Jurri followed her brother one day to find that he had befriended a vampire hunter. She then decided to always tag along with her and Jurri never truly fought, but it was obvious to one other that they both loved Hakura.

"How is your son? Ichiru?" she asked."He's been healthy for a good two weeks straight. That's a record." Ichiru was never excepted to live past the age of three. Kano gave her a smile before turning his expression to a serious one. "Did you know about Zero?"Jurri sighed an have her old love rival a look. Kano knew them. Jurri had known the entire time.

"Chrissie came to me when she was pregnant with Zero. She could feel that you were pregnant as well. She was scared and she knew of our history." Jurri sighed again and closed her tired eyes. "She asked me to take him in if anything was to happen to her. I tried to keep him save, tried totals him in, but the hunter council got him before I could." Jurri whispered.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kanos eyes were wet with tears an his throat tight. He could've helped Zero this entire time? Could've been with him? Raised him?

"Please, don't be angry with me for not telling you." Jurri pleaded.

"I'm not angry, just hurt."

"I see." the dying woman gave a sigh of relief. "Then I don't feel bad for asking this favor of you..."

* * *

><p><em>*Downstairs*<em>

Hakura paced back and fourth. _'What are they talking about!' _the king was frustrated about the fact that Jurri wanted to see Kano and not him. Plus Kaname still had yet to be reached."What's going on between those two?" he whispered as the others just watched him.

Yuki sighed, she was worried about her mother and her father. Her father looked like he hadn't slept in days and her mother wasn't much better the last time she saw her. The thought choked her up, _'What if this is the last time I see Mother? Nii-san….where are you! We need you!'_

* * *

><p><em>*Back Upstairs*<em>

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Jurri smiled while a single tear fell down his cheek. "I've been thinking about this for a long time now."

"I don't know..."

"Please Kano, it's my dying wish." The hunter king closed his mouth and nodded slowly.

"Okay...do you want me to get Hakura?"

"Yuki and Kaname as well."Kano nodded before standing, giving her a sweet kiss on the hand and leaving. He watched down the stairs with heavy feet ad an aching heart.

* * *

><p>"Hakura? She wants to see you and the kids." Kano said entering the parlor.<p>

"Kanames not here yet." Hakurasaid.

With tears in his eyes, Kano whispered, "I don't think she has much longer." With that the two purebloods raced past before Kano moved slowly to the couch. He set heavily on the cushion and let out a shaky breathe. He bent forward and stuck his head between his knees. He counted his breathes.

One...

two...

three...

four...

five...

six...

seven...

eight...

nine...

te-

"JURRI!" rang out in the deadly silent mansion.

Kano winced, _'I promise you Jurri. I promise to love Hakura forever.'_

* * *

><p><em>*Kaname and Zero*<em>

Kaname woke with a start. His head was bonding. He and his lover were tangled in blankets and each other. This caused Kaname to chuckle and kiss Zero lightly on the head. His silver locks were slightly damp fro their time together only a couples hours ago.

The pureblood prince sat up and stretched slightly. He detangled his legs from Zero and swung them over the edge. The silverette grumbled and curled up. He didn't like that his heat source was taking a bathroom break.

"Hurry back to bed." Zero mumbled. Kaname picked up his lovers sleepy talk from inside the bathroom. He finished and left the bathroom. Kaname spotted his phone of the floor and decided to see if anyone had tried to contact him.

After turning on his phone he saw that he had over thirty missed calls and just as many voicemails. He listened to the first 29, most were hard to understand or silent or only lasted for five seconds. The last voice mail had Kaname going white.

"_**Kaname! This is Ichijou, you **_need_** to answer your phone! It's….It's your mother…" **_There was crying, sobbing and screams echoing in the background.

"Kaname?" Zero noticed how his lover got tense. "Whats wrong?"

The Pureblood prince quickly turned his phone onto speaker. Ichijou's voice rang through the bedroom. _**"Kaname! Please answer you damn phone! Your mother…she….she…Oh god! Princess Yuki please stand up!" **_More wails echo from the background. _**"Your mother, Kaname….dear God…your mother got Blood Poison.." **_Zero gasped and Kanames heart clenched. _**"She's…your mother is dead. Kaname, Jurri is dead."**_ The call ended with a skin crawling wail from Yuki.

Kaname dropped his phone and it smashed on the hardwood floor. His skin was white, so very white. "Kaname! Love….I'm so sorry!" Zero wrapped is arms AROUND the prince.

"Just, please, can we go back to sleep?" Kaname whispered. He sounded like a wounded child.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Kaname nodded and slide back under the covers. Zero laid down and wrapped his arms protectively around his lover.

Neither one of the, slept. In fact, both of them cried.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it! I'm so sorry for the wait! There will be an epilogue! A long one hopefully. This chapter isn't as long as I wanted, but it'll do…for now anyways. Be on the look out for all of my side stories! And the SEQUAL! ( I'm leaning on naming it, "Forbidden Acts of Love") What do you think? FAOL will include the following: (It's one year after Jurris death)<strong>

_**(Events:**_

**Aftermath of Jurris death**

**Hakura and Kano adventures**

**Adious pregnancy**

**Yuki at Cross Academy!**

**Ichiru and Kain…smut really**

**SHORT witch hunt**

**Painful Flashbacks/Promises that must be kept**

**Truths that are reveled!**

_**(Couples: SemexUke**_

**HakuraxKano**

**KanamexZero**

**IchijoxAdiou**

**KainxIchiru**

**Yukix?(Not sure who I'm putting there. You guys decide, YukixShiki, YukixRuka, or YukixOC)**

**And others that I can't think of right now!**

_**(Warnings:**_

**Yaoi(uh duh!)**

**Mpreg**

**Smut**

**Drama**

**Cliff hangers(cause you guys know I love those)**

**Hurt/Comfort**

**Violence**

**Painful births!**

**I really do love all of you guys!**

**Ta-ta for now,**

**Hinata**


End file.
